Innocent (ChanBaek ver)
by GrndZero
Summary: DOUBLE UPDATE - Baekhyun dengan segala kepolosannya berhasil membuat para pemuda terpopuler di sekolahnya pusing. Bagaimana para pemuda itu mendapatkan Baekhyun, jika sang incaran kelewat polos? Belum lagi mereka harus menghadapi keprotektifan adiknya Baekhyun. ChanBaek-Yaoi! - BACA FOOTNOTE DI CHAPTER 8!
1. Prolog

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

Baekhyun itu polos. Kelewat polos bahkan. Padahal umurnya sebentar lagi menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Pernah sekali Jongin menanyakan perihal tentang _sex_ kepada Baekhyun. Dan jawaban yang di lontarkan Baekhyun membuat Jongin menepuk jidatnya.

"Huh? _Sex_? Apa itu nama makanan baru atau nama _game_? Beritahu aku, Jongin!" Dan setelahnya Jongin tak pernah menanyakan hal-hal berbau dewasa kepada Baekhyun lagi.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda berdarah Korea yang sedang menempa ilmu di Y_eonseo High School _dan menduduki tahun keduanya sekarang. Dia sangat dikenal di kalangan para murid-murid di sana. Selain karena wajah yang cantik dan manis diwaktu yang bersamaan, dia juga ahli dalam bermain alat musik. Jangan lupakan suaranya yang indah ketika bernyanyi. Yang terpenting, Baekhyun sangat dikenal karena kadar kepolosannya yang kelewat batas.

Entah bagaimana cara orang tua Baekhyun menjaga Baekhyun hingga pemuda manis itu bisa sangat polos seperti itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya, Kyungsoo. Pemuda penggila makanan dan memasak itu terkenal karena kegarangannya. Kyungsoo juga sangat protektif kepada sang kakak. Dia akan menebas atau menghajar siapa pun yang berani menyentuh atau mengkontaminasi otak Baekhyun.

"Pagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum riang lalu membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari siswa-siswi yang ditemuinya sepanjang koridor.

Baekhyun memeluk erat beberapa buku cukup tebal di dadanya. Pagi ini dia tidak datang bersama Kyungsoo. Jika dia sampai datang dengan Kyungsoo, bisa dipastikan adiknya itu akan mengambil alih semua buku yang dipegang Baekhyun dan berkata bahwa kakaknya tidak boleh membawa barang-barang yang berat.

Uh, Baekhyun merengut kecil saat mengingat adiknya yang protektif itu.

Karena terlalu asik merengut, Baekhyun tak menyadari beberapa adik kelas yang sedang berlari-larian dan tak sengaja menabraknya. "Ah, maafkan aku _sunbae._"

"Tid—"

"Setidaknya bantu orang yang telah kau tabrak." Sebuah suara _bass _dengan nada yang dingin memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Mata bening Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian kembalilah ke kelas." Baekhyun berujar cepat ketika melihat adik kelasnya tadi hendak membantu dirinya bangkit.

Pemuda tinggi tersebut melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. Setelahnya pemuda tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di posisinya. "Ugh.." Baekhyun mengeluh singkat saat merasakan nyeri di bokongnya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam kecil. "_I found you, little puppy_."

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**Halooo, salam kenal semuanya :)**

**Panggil aku Zero aja ya. Ini fanfic hasil remake. Fanfic aslinya 'Innocent Lu' dengan cast HunHan karya hundeer, fanficnya ada sedikit perubahan di sana sini untuk menyesuaikan sama karakternya.** **Btw, Zero itu baru beberapa bulan jadi ChanBaek shipper dan sekarang lagi demen-demennya sama mereka. Mohon bimbingannya ya para CBHS senior. Hehe.**


	2. Chapter 1 (REPOST)

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Mohon dibaca author note dibawa. Thanks :)**

* * *

"Baek _hyung_," Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang kecil tubuh Baekhyun yang masih asik bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya. Pemuda manis itu tampak tak terganggu sama sekali _malahan _dia semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan kasur empuk milik Kyungsoo.

Kasur Kyungsoo? Ya, kasur milik Kyungsoo. Perlu kalian ketahui, Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan tidur dengan adiknya. Entah karena alasan apa. Dia selalu merengek jika tidak tidur satu kasur dengan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga," helaan nafas dihembuskan oleh yang lebih muda. Dia mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke telinga sang kakak, "Kau mau bangun atau semua boneka anjingmu kubakar?"

Dan berhasil. Baekhyun langsung bangun dari peraduannya. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. Rengutan tak ayal dikeluarkan Baekhyun karena kesal dengan adiknya yang menganggu waktu tidurnya, "Apa maumu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Bukannya semalam ayah menyuruh kita untuk bangun lebih pagi?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mulutnya terbuka membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. "Aku baru ingat," Baekhyun nyengir polos, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk beranjak menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Setelah mandi, langsung ke bawah. Yang lain sudah menunggu,"

"Eum!"

Setelahnya Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke bawah. Sedangkan Baekhyun asik bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Pagi semua~" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring kala ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan.

Ayah, ibu serta Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Makanan juga telah tertata rapi di meja makan, "Pagi, sayang." Ini ibu Baekhyun yang menjawab.

Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk ibunya. Kemudian beralih memeluk ayahnya dan mengusakkan pipi kirinya di bahu ayahnya, seperti kucing. "Baek_by_, berhentilah. Kita harus sarapan." Ayah Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manja anak sulungnya itu.

* * *

**..****.**

* * *

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam tampak melangkah dengan santai. Sepasang _earphone_ bertengger manis di telinganya. Rambut hitamnya sesekali tertiup angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela lorong sekolah. Park Chanyeol. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah rupawan, merupakan salah satu siswa pemegang peringkat tiga besar di angkatan tahun kedua.

Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Berusaha mencari keberadaan seseorang. Dan bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas saat menemukan orang tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang tampak asik memerhatikan seseorang, "Jongin_.._"

"Oh, astaga. Ya! _Hyung _sialan! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku? Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Panggil aku Kai!"

Chanyeol melepaskan _earphone_nya dan menggantungnya di sekitar leher. Matanya menatap datar ke arah Jongin, terlalu malas menanggapi sikap Jongin yang selalu berlebihan dan apa-apaan itu? Kai? Tak sudi ia memanggil Jongin dengan Kai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, huh?"

Jongin seketika tersenyum lebar, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang memerhatikan malaikat manisku, Byun Baekhyun."

Uh. Chanyeol mual mendengarnya. Jongin itu terlalu berlebihan dalam berkata-kata. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun manusia, kenapa pula Jongin mengatakannya malaikat? Dasar idiot.

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan Jongin. Dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju kelasnya dan membiarkan tuan Kim yang terhormat itu menatap Baekhyun hingga matanya keluar jika perlu.

"Ya! _Kkamjong_! Berhenti menatap Baekhyun atau kucongkel matamu!" Chanyeol refleks mengusap telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan melengking seseorang, yang sialnya orang itu berteriak tepat di dekat telinga kirinya.

Mata Chanyeol melirik tajam sang pelaku peneriakan itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap pun kini balik menatap Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia ingin mencincang seseorang saat ini juga, "Apa kau?!"

Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Dia tak ingin cari masalah pagi-pagi begini. "Kyung_ie_, berhenti berteriak. Ini di sekolah bukan di pasar." Baekhyun memperingati Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa suka sekali berteriak di sekolah. Padahal di rumah Kyungsoo jarang sekali berteriak.

Amarah Kyungsoo perlahan mereda saat melihat wajah Baekhyun. Tapi matanya tetap menatap tajam siswa yang berani menatap Baekhyun, terutama Kim Jongin. Pemuda berkulit kurang putih satu itu selalu saja melihat Baekhyun dimanapun dan kapanpun jika sempat.

"Kita ke kelas." Kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa Baekhyun tak bergerak dari posisinya, "Baek _hyung_?"

"Aku ingin ke kelas sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu kau antar ke manapun,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Tidak! _Hyung_ tak lihat tatapan lapar beberapa orang siswa di sekitarmu?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan? Jika mereka lapar, mereka bisa ke kantin membeli makan. Intinya hari ini jangan mendekatiku. Aku tidak bebas bergerak." Baekhyun berucap dalam sekali tarikan nafas sebelum akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

"Astaga.." pemuda bersurai kelam itu memijit pelipisnya pelan lalu setelahnya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat tengah asik memainkan _PSP _di dalam kelas yang terbilang cukup ramai. Sedari tadi terlihat beberapa siswi melirik-lirik ke arahnya seperti hendak mengajak bicara tapi tidak ada yang berani.

"Arghh.." Sehun mengerang sebal saat tulisan _game over _tertera di layar PSP nya. Jika dia tak ingat milik siapa _PSP _itu, bisa diyakini benda itu sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai kelasnya.

"Jangan berani kau melemparnya. Atau kau akan kujadikan makanan peliharaanku, _maknae_."

Sehun melotot saat mendengar ucapan seseorang yang membuat telinganya sakit, "Kau berisik _galaxy_."

"Ya! Sopanlah sedikit dengan yang lebih tua!"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah PSP di tangannya. Mengabaikan Kris yang tampak menahan geram karena dirinya di abaikan oleh sepupunya yang sialan itu.

Perhatian Kris teralihkan saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan seorang diri. Heh, peluang yang bagus. Mumpung Baekhyun sendiri, dia bisa cari kesempatan mendekati pemuda manis itu. Dengan langkah lebar Kris berjalan menuju pintu kelas Sehun yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Sehun yang merasakan sosok Kris mulai menjauh pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ingin tahu apa yang menarik perhatian Kris. Netranya dapat menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang hampir tak terlihat melalui jendela kelasnya.

Tanpa peduli dengan kondisi _PSP _Kris yang terbanting cukup keras ke atas meja, pemuda berkulit pucat itu ikut keluar dari kelas untuk menghampiri si pemuda incarannya. Baekhyun yang semula asik berjalan seorang diri, terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dirinya merasa diikuti. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat Kris, Jongin, dan Sehun yang sedang menatap tajam satu sama lain. Dengan bibir yang sesekali mengeluarkan hinaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ketiganya tersentak mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun.

Sehun yang paling cepat menatap Baekhyun, "Pagi, Baek _baby_," Sehun merentangkan tangannya siap berlari memeluk Baekhyun. Namun baru kakinya melangkah, kerahnya ditarik kasar oleh Jongin, membuatnya terbatuk keras.

Sial. Lehernya tercekik.

"Jangan coba-coba memeluk malaikatku." Jongin berucap sarkastik dan dibalas dengan dengusan jengkel dari Sehun. Dia menghadapkan badannya ke arah Jongin, berniat menantang pemuda yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Heh, kau siapanya? Kau tak mempunyai hak melarangku."

Dan setelahnya, hanya terdengar adu mulut antara Sehun dan Jongin. Kris yang sedari tadi diam pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dia berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat, menatap debat mulut antara Sehun dan Jongin. Kris langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi. Oh, andai saja Kyungsoo ada di sini, bisa dipastikan Kris hanya tinggal nama saja.

"Bodoh," Chanyeol yang sedang lewat berucap datar. "Incaran kalian dibawa kabur."

Sehun dan Jongin serentak menoleh di mana tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi, "Ya! _Galaxy_!"

"Uh, Kris. Berhenti berlari. Aku lelah," Baekhyun berucap pelan saat tiba di lantai dua. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena Kris mengajaknya berlari sambil menaiki tangga yang cukup banyak. Itu melelahkan.

Kris yang mendengar keluhan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berjongkok dengan punggung menghadap Baekhyun, "Naiklah ke punggungku."

Senyuman riang terpasang di wajah Baekhyun. Ia paling suka di gendong oleh orang lain. Baekhyun itu polos juga kekanakkan. Tanpa protes, Baekhyun menaiki punggung Kris. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kelas Baekhyun yang berada di lantai tiga.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Kris. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga dirinya bisa menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak mencuci seragam hari ini. Tak lupa juga ingatkan dia untuk menandai hari ini sebagai hari yang bersejarah karena dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Biasanya dia tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun karena ada Kyungsoo yang bagaikan _bodyguard_ pribadi sang kakak.

"Wu Yi Fan! Turunkan Baekhyun sekarang atau kau akan mati tertebas olehku!"

Oh sial, kenapa Kyungsoo harus muncul sekarang dan darimana pemuda pendek itu muncul? Kris mempercepat langkahnya dengan Baekhyun yang tetap berada di gendongannya. Kyungsoo di belakangnya terus berteriak kencang, meneriaki Kris lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun yang masih di gendongan Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat adiknya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa riang. Entah karena alasan apa, Baekhyun merasa senang melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari mengejar dirinya dan Kris.

"_Bye bye _Kyung_ie_~" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat Kris dan Baekhyun tiba di dalam kelas Kris. Peraturan di sekolahnya tidak memperbolehkan adik kelas sembarang masuk ke dalam kelas para kakak tingkat. Jadi, pemuda itu hanya bisa menyumpah serapahi Kris dalam hati, dia bersumpah akan membunuh Kris nanti. Langkah dibawa kembali menuju kelasnya di lantai bawah.

"Turunkan aku. Bel sudah berbunyi, aku harus kembali ke kelasku."

Dengan tak rela Kris menurunkan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, tanpa aba-aba Kris mencuri kecupan di pipi Baekhyun, membuat siswa maupun siswi di kelas Kris menganga tak percaya. Sejak kapan Kris si pecinta wanita mau mengecup pipi seorang lelaki?!

Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos, "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Itu tanda bahwa aku menyayangimu, Baek." Kris berucap santai. Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Lalu dirinya keluar dari kelas Kris untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang ada di sebelah. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Kris bersorak pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Kris berdeham singkat. Tersadar akan sikapnya yang _out of character _yang membuat seluruh siswa di kelas menatap aneh kepadanya. Pemuda itu kembali bersikap _cool_ seperti biasa, tapi dalam hati dia bersorak gembira karena berhasil mendekati Baekhyun.

_Well_, walaupun hanya sebentar. Semoga dewi fortuna masih mau berpihak padanya seharian ini. Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Akibat dari kejadian Baekhyun yang dibawa lari oleh Kris pagi tadi, membuat penjagaan Kyungsoo terhadap Baekhyun semakin ketat. Ketika bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, bungsu dalam keluarga Byun itu langsung melesat menuju kelas sang kakak dengan kecepatan cahaya dan mengekori Baekhyun kemana pun.

Uh, Kyungsoo, kau terlalu berlebihan. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri hanya membiarkan adik manisnya itu bertindak sesuka hati. Toh, jika di suruh pergi atau di larang pun, Kyungsoo tidak akan mau mendengarkan. Jadi, biarkan sajalah.

Langkah Baekhyun melambat seiring dengan matanya yang menangkap sosok seorang pemuda tinggi berperawakan tegak yang seperti pernah dilihatnya entah dimana itu. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kakaknya tertinggal beberapa langkah pun ikut melambatkan langkahnya untuk menunggu Baekhyun. Saat langkah mereka hampir sejajar, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berlari ke depan. Membuat dahi Kyungsoo berkerut bingung. Dia terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menghampiri seseorang.

"Kau..kau yang waktu itu 'kan?" Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah senang. Dia berjalan memutari pemuda itu.

Chanyeol yang menjadi objek tatapan Baekhyun hanya balas menatap datar Baekhyun yang masih berjalan mengitari tubuhnya. "Hm.."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol sebagai tanggapan. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang menatap lurus manik bulat Chanyeol,

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Suara Baekhyun yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu membuat beberapa siswa yang ada di sana menatap mereka. Tak terkecuali adiknya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu, _shock_. Jongin yang sedang mengikuti Baekhyun pun tak kalah _shock_nya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku menyukaimu! Jadi, kau harus menjadi temanku."

Helaan nafas lega di hembuskan Kyungsoo dan Jongin hampir di waktu yang bersamaan. Ternyata hanya mengajak berteman. Mereka pikir Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol dalam hal cinta. Tapi, walau Baekhyun telah mengajak Chanyeol berteman, Kyungsoo tak akan membiarkan pemuda kelebihan tinggi badan itu dekat-dekat dengan kakaknya atau menyentuhnya barang sejari pun. Sudah cukup tadi pagi Kris yang berhasil menyentuh kakaknya. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Tidak." ucapan datar Chanyeol melunturkan senyuman manis Baekhyun dalam hitungan detik. Mata layaknya anak anjing milik Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, baru kali ini ada orang yang menolak ajakannya untuk berteman, "Tapi kau akan menjadi milikku." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tak segan-segan mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun.

Kini gantian Baekhyun yang berkerut bingung, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Belum sempat dia bertanya maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu telah hilang entah kemana. Oh oh oh, tampaknya aura gelap telah mengitari tubuh Byun termuda.

"Argh! Aku kecolongan lagi!" Kyungsoo menggeram sebal.

Mulai sekarang, pemuda tadi akan masuk daftar hitamnya berserta Kris, Sehun dan Jongin. Dia harus menjaga Baekhyun dari keempat pemuda yang harus diakui sangat populer di sekolahnya. Tampaknya dia akan menerima sistem loncat kelas yang pernah ditawarkan oleh kepala sekolah padanya.

Jangan salah, walaupun garang begini, Kyungsoo punya otak yang cerdas. Dia menduduki peringkat pertama di seluruh angkatan kelasnya. Jadi bukan hal yang mustahil jika dia bisa loncat kelas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu memiliki otak yang tidak terlalu pintar.

Alasan waktu itu dia menolak tawaran tersebut karena Baekhyun bilang dia tidak mau sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya malu. Tapi sekarang dia akan menerima tawaran itu, Kyungsoo tidak mau sampai Baekhyun disentuh lagi oleh orang lain.

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**Oke, pertama ini saya publish ulang karena ada Guest yang merasa terganggu dengan kesalahan pada nama dan kata tertentu. Zero bener-bener minta maaf untuk itu. Zero disini sedang dalam proses belajar mengetik dan ini juga karya aslinya dengan pair HunHan maka maaf kalo memang ada nama atau kata yang tidak terganti karena mungkin terlewatkan. Dan mohon banget untuk memberi kritik dengan bahasa yang sopan, Zero juga manusia yang bisa berbuat salah dan Luhan itu dulu member EXO jika ada yang tidak tahu. **

**Perlu ditekankan ****fanfic ini lebih ke fanfic yang diganti jadi versi ChanBaek yaa, versi aslinya itu HunHan karya hundeer****. Zero cuma ngedit dan mengganti beberapa part untuk nyesuain aja, hehe. Dan Zero udah izin sama author aslinyaaa.**

**Terus, Thanks buat sambutannya, makasih juga buat yang usah nyempetin buat review, favorite dan follow fanfic ini. Diusahakan chapter selanjutnya diupdate dua hari lagi, ya. Babayyy~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

Kyungsoo. Pemuda berperawakan kecil namun garangnya setengah mati itu merupakan adik dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang manis dan polos. Sejak seminggu setelah kepindahannya, Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan predikat sebagai pemuda tergarang seantero sekolah. Hal itu di sebabkan karena dia sempat mematahkan tangan dan membuat bonyok wajah seorang kakak kelas yang dengan beraninya menyentuh bokong Baekhyun tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan dia mengancam akan mematahkan kaki sang kakak kelas dan siswa lainnya jika berani melaporkan hal ini kepada keluarga maupun guru-guru.

Ancaman tersebut juga berlaku bagi keempat siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya. Sehun, Jongin, Kris dan Chanyeol. Pernah satu kali, Jongin dan Sehun dengan nekat memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Baekhyun. Akibatnya wajah mereka hampir saja menjadi sasaran tinju Kyungsoo yang mengamuk. Setelahnya tak ada yang berani mendekati Baekhyun lagi jika ada Kyungsoo di sekitarnya, tapi tidak dengan para pemuda populer. Mereka masih berani mendekati Baekhyun dan curi-curi kesempatan.

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Menatap tak berminat ke arah Jongin yang terus berceloteh tanpa henti. Sedari tadi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu terus berbicara tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun inilah, Baekhyun itulah. Tak perlu di ucapkan pun, Chanyeol juga sudah tahu. Lagipula siapa yang tak tahu betapa menggemaskan dan polosnya Baekhyun di sekolah ini? Astaga.

Dengan tidak sopannya, Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan roti makan siangnya yang sedari tadi hanya berkurang sedikit. Menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari mata kelam milik pemuda lainnya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel untuk bermain _game_.

"Ya! Kau! Sopanlah sedikit dan dengarkan saat pemuda tampan sepertiku sedang berbicara!" Jongin berteriak saat roti yang disumpalkan Chanyeol ke mulutnya telah dikunyah dan ditelan olehnya.

Lumayan. Roti gratis.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Aku sudah tahu semua yang kau katakan itu, _kkamjong_," Bola mata Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arah Jongin. "Setidaknya, bicarakanlah sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui."

"Sialan." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertingkah sok imut lebih tepatnya. Dan hanya mendapatkan reaksi seperti orang yang ingin muntah dari yang lebih tua. Chanyeol berani bersumpah, wajah Jongin benar-benar membuatnya mual.

Desisan dikeluarkan Jongin saat melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti menghinanya, "Kau selalu tahu apapun yang kubicarakan tentang Baekhyun!" ujarnya jengkel diikuti dengan mata yang memicing. "Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya?!"

"Menurutmu?"

Jongin melotot.

Menyebalkan sekali _hyung_nya yang satu ini. Ditanya bukannya menjawab _malah _balas bertanya. Jika dia tidak ingat mereka sudah kenal sejak sekolah tingkat menengah pertama dan Chanyeol lebih tua darinya, sudah dapat dipastikan Jongin tidak akan mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Jongin menghela nafas keras. Mata kelamnya bergerak menelusuri seluruh isi kantin dengan tidak berminat. Dia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun sejak jam istirahat kedua dimulai. Entah kemana malaikatnya itu.

Dia menguap dengan malas, malas karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, juga malas melihat gadis-gadis labil _nan _genit yang sedang pamer aurat di dekatnya. Apakah mereka tak tahu bahwa Jongin tak tertarik sama sekali? Dia hanya tertarik melihat Byun Baekhyun. Catat itu.

Chanyeol mendengus singkat kala melihat wajah tak bersemangat Jongin. Sebelumnya, baik Jongin, Sehun maupun Kris dikenal sebagai seorang penggila wanita. Mereka bisa berganti-ganti kekasih setiap minggu atau bahkan setiap harinya. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak kepindahan Byun bersaudara atau lebih tepatnya Byun sulung, Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu mampu membuat mereka bertiga benar-benar berubah.

Chanyeol pun menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Memilih untuk kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya bermain _game _di ponselnya sendiri dan mengabaikan Jongin.

Sedang asik-asiknya bermain _game _sambil meminum jus, Chanyeol harus tersedak minumannya sendiri sebab seseorang baru saja menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras, sangat keras. Ia bersumpah akan memaki siapapun orang yang berani menyentuhnya seenak jidat. Asal kalian tahu, Chanyeol paling benci disentuh oleh sembarang orang. Bahkan Jongin saja tak pernah berani menyentuhnya tanpa ijin.

Pemuda bersurai keperakkan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana tempat dia merasakan seseorang tengah mengusakkan wajahnya di sana. Mulutnya yang sudah terbuka hendak memaki kembali tertutup saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Sial, wajah pelakunya sangat menggemaskan, mana mungkin dia membentaknya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Kedua matanya terpejam ketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang berasal dari pintu masuk kantin. Satu menit setelah teriakan tersebut, dia merasakan kepalanya dipukul dengan cukup keras oleh seseorang. Membuat ringisan meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar ringisan Chanyeol. Kepalanya bergerak untuk menatap kesal ke arah sang adik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyung_ie_?!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang melotot menatap Chanyeol kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat wajah kesal yang dilemparkan sang kakak untuknya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mengikutiku! Aku sedang kesal denganmu!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tidak tahu karena terlalu kesal atau apa. Bibir tipis milik Baekhyun sedikit mengerucut, membuat beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengigit bibir mereka menahan gemas.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Baek _hyung_. Ayolah, jangan marah lagi, hm?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun _malah _sibuk sendiri mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang sempat mendapat jitakkan dari Kyungsoo. Di lain sisi, Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa gigit jari. Baekhyun, malaikat manisnya, kenapa bisa sangat perhatian dan dekat dengan Chanyeol?

"Eum..Chanyeol_ie_!"

_Heol_. Chanyeol_ie_?!

Bungsu Byun dan Jongin melotot tak senang saat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol.

Sedang, yang dipanggil hanya menatap Baekhyun. Membiarkan pemuda bersurai gelap itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu ya? Aku sedang tidak mau serumah dengan Kyung_ie_." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

Jongin meneguk liurnya kasar. Dia juga sesekali mengumpat ketika melihat Chanyeol yang masih bisa bertingkah tenang begitu menghadapi Baekhyun. Jika dia yang berada di posisi Chanyeol saat ini, dirinya yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa tahan untuk tidak memeluk atau memberi kecupan di wajah Baekhyun

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan sangat keras membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin serempak menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. Mereka tidak mau menjadi tuli sesaat karena mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang sangat kelewat melengking.

Aura tak enak mulai mengelilingi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, tatapannya menggelap. Dia merenggangkan kedua otot tangannya. Tampaknya dia sudah siap membunuh seseorang saat ini. Bukan membunuh Baekhyun tentu saja.

Baekhyun yang dapat merasakan aura tak enak milik Kyungsoo segera memeluk Chanyeol erat. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam sang adik. "Berani menyentuhnya, aku tak mau mengenalmu lagi, Kyung_ie_."

Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi. Semua karena dirinya, Baekhyun jadi seperti ini akibat dirinya yang menerima sistem loncat kelas. Tapi '_kan_ semua itu dilakukannya agar dia bisa lebih menjaga Baekhyun.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan kakaknya menginap di rumah Chanyeol yang berwajah mesum—menurut Kyungsoo—itu. Tidak mungkin! Tapi dia juga tidak dapat melarang Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode kesal begini. Ya Tuhan.

Terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Kyungsoo sampai tak menyadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah tak berada di tempat mereka lagi.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Kamar apartemen Chanyeol yang biasanya tenang bagai tak berpenghuni kini menjadi ramai karena tiga atau empat orang yang tiba-tiba berkata ingin menginap di apartemennya. Entahlah. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu. Mata Chanyeol berkilat tajam kala melihat Kris yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya menyalakan televisi dan menonton film. Jongin yang dengan seenak kulit hitamnya mengambil makanan ringan di dapur. Dan Sehun yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengobrak-abrik rak komiknya.

Seingatnya yang ingin menginap hanya_lah_ Baekhyun, si pemuda bermata sipit. Kenapa sekarang bisa bertambah banyak begini? Ingatkan dirinya untuk melempar ketiganya keluar nanti, jika mereka tidak merapikan kekacauan yang telah mereka perbuat di apartemennya.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka, sontak empat kepala menoleh secara bersamaan. Dan mereka harus menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan, sebab Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan hanya menggunakan sehelai kemeja putih kebesaran milik Chanyeol, menyebabkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun tenggelam dan membuatnya tampak semakin mungil, serta menampilkan setengah paha mulusnya. Baik Jongin, Kris, dan Sehun menelan liur mereka dengan susah payah. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk memasang wajah tak berminatnya.

"Baek..Baekhyun, kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Jongin yang pertama bersuara setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Empat pasang mata serentak menatap intens ke arah Baekhyun. Yang ditatap sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kenapa? Aku memang selalu memakai pakaian seperti ini saat berada di rumah."

Para pemuda lainnya mengerang dalam hati. Entah harus bahagia atau bersedih. Bahagia karena dapat melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu atau sedih karena harus menahan hasrat masing-masing.

Baekhyun dengan santai berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi _single_dan tanpa aba-aba menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi duduk menyamping. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Tak lupa juga ia mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu milik pemuda itu. Kebiasaannya dibawa-bawa sampai ke apartemen pemuda Park rupanya.

Tiga orang lainnya hanya bisa mendumel sebal dalam hati melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Tidak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun senang sekali menempel pada Chanyeol, mau itu di sekolah atau di apartemen Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang semula bersandar dengan nyaman pun berjengit kaget saat suara gedoran pintu cukup keras terdengar, juga menghentikan kegiatan pemuda lainnya. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan Baekhyun yang tetap menempel di tubuhnya bagaikan anak koala.

Pintu berwarna coklat terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo dengan sebuah tas ransel cukup besar di punggungnya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka kala tanpa permisi Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Nampaknya pemuda beriris bulat itu tidak melihat jika Baekhyun sedang asik bergelayut di tubuh Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda bermarga Park itu. Mata Kyungsoo melotot ketika melihat tiga penampakkan manusia yang dikenalnya. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk ikut menginap tidak salah. Jika saja ia tidak melakukan ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun nanti.

"Kemana Baekhyun?!" Ketiga nanusia berbeda tingkatan kelas itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan malas. Kalau ada Kyungsoo, rencana mereka untuk menyerang Baekhyun tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Mereka meringis dalam hati. Meratapi nasib tidak mujur mereka.

"Ya! Kyung_ie_!" Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya saat suara sang kakak memasuki gendang telinganya. Baru saja dia hendak memeluk Baekhyun erat, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Sekarang aura menyeramkan kembali menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Sialan.

Berani sekali si Chanyeol itu memeluk Baekhyun. Sepertinya di mata Byun muda, semua orang_lah_ yang mendekati Baekhyun dan bukan sebaliknya.

Baekhyun turun dari tubuh Chanyeol. Kakinya berjalan menghentak dengan bibir mengerucut, berjalan mendekati adiknya. Kini Byun bersaudara berdiri berhadapan, "Sudah kukatakan jangan ke sini, bukan?"

Baru beberapa detik mereka berdiri berhadapan, Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun menuju arah dapur yang terletak cukup jauh dari ruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin kelakuannya nanti dilihat oleh orang lain selain Baekhyun.

Sebelum tubuh mereka benar-benar menghilang ke dalam dapur, Kyungsoo masih menyempatkan diri untuk melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mengintip jika ingin wajah dan nyawanya selamat.

Keduanya berdiri cukup lama dengan saling bertatapan. Iris sipit Baekhyun terlihat berkilat kesal. Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya segera mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, memandang kakaknya dengan wajah memelas yang dia miliki. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedikit dimajukan, "Biarkan aku ikut menginap, _ne_?"

Baekhyun membuang tatapannya ke samping. Tak mau melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang minta dikasihani. Sejujurnya dia tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal semacam ini jika dia tidak benar-benar ingin akan suatu hal. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalah.

Dia menghela nafas lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu. Para pemuda yang tadi mereka tinggalkan hanya bisa menatap bingung keduanya. Ada raut penasaran juga di wajah mereka. Ketika mulut Kyungsoo terbuka hendak berucap, Baekhyun langsung menghentikannya.

"Kau boleh ikut menginap. Tapi nanti aku akan tidur dengan Chanyeol_ie_ dan kau tidak boleh protes!"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. Sebenarnya siapa yang tuan rumah di sini _sih_? Dia atau Baekhyun? Kenapa kesannya seperti ini adalah apartemen Baekhyun dan yang lainnya termasuk dirinya hanya datang menumpang untuk semalam.

Biarkan sajalah. Yang penting dia tetap bisa tidur di kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah tak setujunya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sudah sangat kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau, pemuda dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu pun mengangguk dengan berat hati dan setelahnya senyuman manis terpasang di wajah Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kita main!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil menatap semua orang di dalam apartemen itu dengan mata berbinar ceria.

"Baek _hyung_, sebaiknya ganti bajumu dahulu. Jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu di depan mereka." ujar Kyungsoo menghentikan Baekhyun yang sudah siap berjalan menjauhinya,

"Tidak. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa aku biasa memakai pakaian seperti ini di rumah."

"Aku tahu, tap—"

Mulut Kyungsoo terkatup rapat kala mendapatkan tatapan kesal kesekian kalinya dari Baekhyun yang kembali tertuju padanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tampaknya dia harus bekerja ekstra untuk menjaga Baekhyun malam ini.

Saat semua yang berada di dalam apartemen Chanyeol asik bermain, Kyungsoo terlihat yang paling tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk ikut bermain. Pemuda itu sibuk mengawasi tingkah keempat pemuda lainnya agar tidak ada yang mencari kesempatan menyentuh Baekhyun. Namun beberapa kali dia kecolongan, sebab Sehun, Jongin dan Kris sempat berhasil menyentuh paha mulus Baekhyun.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Baekhyun menguap kecil, tanda dirinya sudah mengantuk. Ia menarik-narik lengan kaus hitam Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan sedikit bergumam sebagai respon. "Ayo tidur, aku mengantuk."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah membuka kedua tangannya, minta digendong. Meninggalkan keempat pemuda lainnya yang tampak sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi dengan posisi aneh.

Kyungsoo yang semula tertidur langsung terjaga saat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki menjauh. Matanya memicing saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Dia hanya bisa menggerutu kesal lalu mengambil tas ranselnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu di sebelah kamar Chanyeol yang diyakininya sebagai kamar tamu. Lalu kembali memasuki alam mimpinya.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Tubuh dengan kemeja putih itu sedikit menggeliat di bawah balutan selimut cukup tebal. Perlahan kelopak mata berlapis kulit putih itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris kecoklatan yang masih tampak sayu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan netranya dengan keadaan kamar yang terang.

"Kyung_ie_?" Tangannya terangkat. Mengucek kedua matanya seperti anak kecil dan sesekali menguap.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat menyadari dirinya tidak berada di kamar Kyungsoo. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya melebar dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, baru mengingat bahwa semalam dia menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dua tubuh yang tergeletak dengan _absurd_nya di atas karpet berwarna abu-abu.

Dirinya terperanjat ketika ada sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Belum sempat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya, "Pagi Baek,"

"Arghh.."

Tidak. Itu bukan suara ringisan Baekhyun melainkan Kris. Tubuh Kris yang tadi sedang memeluk Baekhyun langsung menjauh. Badannya terduduk di lantai karena baru saja menerima tendangan keras dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berani menyentuh Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menatap garang ke arah Kris. Kemudian menyeringai sadis ketika melihat wajah kesakitan sang pemuda Kanada. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun yang hanya memandang Kris polos. Dia langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tampaknya Baekhyun sudah tidak kesal dengan adiknya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Di sana sudah tersedia roti dengan selai coklat. Semakin di perhatikan, apartemen ini sudah seperti milik Byun bersaudara. Park Chanyeol yang merupakan pemilik asli apartemen ini saja entah kemana perginya.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan menggunakan dapur orang," Suara berat milik seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan makan keduanya. Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dapur dengan mata berkilat tidak suka. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja makan lalu menggigit roti yang masih berada di mulut Baekhyun. Menyebabkan Kyungsoo yang melemparinya dengan sebuah sendok.

"Ya!"

Chanyeol tampak tak perduli dan terus memakan roti milik Baekhyun. Byun sulung sendiri terlihat tak masalah dengan hal tersebut. Lagipula dia sering berbagi makanan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Burung hantu! Kau berisik!" Jongin yang baru bangun dari tidurnya berteriak dari arah ruang tamu. Terganggu dengan teriakan Kyungsoo yang sangat berisik.

Tak berapa lama Jongin sudah berada di dapur bersama Sehun dan Kris yang sesekali meringis. Sekarang keadaan ruang makan menjadi ramai karena kehadiran empat manusia pengganggu. Kyungsoo mendekatkan kursinya dengan Baekhyun. Mendelik tajam kepada pemuda-pemuda sialan yang terus menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Eum, kalian lapar?" Baekhyun menatap polos keempat pemuda tinggi di depannya. Dan mendapatkan anggukkan sebagai jawaban, "Kalau begitu, kita makan keluar saja." Senyuman manis terpasang di wajah Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk membersihkan diri. Jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang terus mengekori Baekhyun kemanapun.

Kurang lebih setengah jam, keadaan apartemen Chanyeol sudah kosong. Mengingat semuanya telah berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Mereka memesan makanan cukup banyak dan memakannya seperti orang kelaparan, _ah _hanya Jongin yang makannya seperti orang kelaparan. Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap jijik Jongin karena cara makannya yang seperti orang barbar. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Jongin, membuat kegiatan makan Jongin berhenti mendadak dan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu secepat kilat mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun,

"Ya!" Hoh, sepertinya setelah kembali ke rumah, suara Kyungsoo akan hilang karena terus-terusan meneriaki pemuda-pemuda di depannya.

"Kyung_ie_, berhenti berteriak. Kau berisik," Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. Telinganya sakit saat Kyungsoo dengan seenak jidat berteriak tepat di sebelah telinganya. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya _nyengir _menatap Baekhyun yang cemberut.

Acara makan mereka berlangsung dengan cukup gaduh. Sesekali mereka juga mendapatkan teguran dari pemilik restoran di sana. Selesai dengan acara makan, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengambil hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untuk ke sekolah setengah jam lagi.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Kyung_ie_! Pokoknya nanti di kelas jangan ajak bicara dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berjalan dengan kaki yang sedikit menghentak, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Padahal tadi pagi Baekhyun terlihat sudah tidak mempermasalahkan soal dirinya yang melakukan loncat kelas. Kenapa sekarang Baekhyun _malah _merajuk lagi?

Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun dengan berlari-lari kecil. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, dia tidak mau _hyung_ manisnya semakin merajuk. Bisa gawat jika sampai terjadi. Kyungsoo yang diam kini memelototkan mata bulatnya. Di depannya, sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan beraninya memeluk Baekhyun lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di wajah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu lama langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan Sehun. Tangannya terangkat siap menghajar wajah Sehun, tapi pemuda Oh itu dengan lincah menghindar lalu berlari menjauh.

"Terima kasih atas _morning kiss_nya Baek _baby_" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar menghilang di belokan lorong kelas.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Mati kau!" teriak Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu segera berlari mengejar Sehun yang kabur darinya. Baekhyun yang ditinggal hanya menatap tidak mengerti. Dia menggedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan seorang diri di lorong kelas. Sesekali bibirnya melantunkan lagu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang, "Jongin!" senyuman manis terpasang di wajah Baekhyun. Dia tetap berdiri di posisinya menunggu Jongin tiba di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Bola mata Jongin bergerak gelisah sedari tadi. Terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu dia meminta hal ini pada Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang berbinar indah, "Eum.. Kau mau pergi bersamaku sepulang sekolah?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Aku mau, tapi Kyung_ie _pasti tak mengijinkan." kini raut wajah Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang membuat Jongin harus menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Kita pergi diam-diam agar si pend—ah maksudku Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Mau?'

Dengan antusias, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bertepuk tangan singkat. Ah, dia tidak sabar hingga waktu pulang sekolah. Sudah lama dia ingin pergi jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Biasanya hal itu tak dapat dilakukannya karena Kyungsoo yang selalu melarangnya dengan berbagai macam alasan menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah, Jongin_ie_." Baekhyun memeluk Jongin singkat sebelum dia berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri di lantai tiga.

Jongin masih berdiri terdiam di posisinya. Masih tidak menyangka hal barusan benar-benar terjadi. Lamunannya terbuyar ketika suara Chanyeol menyapa pendengarannya. Jongin menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol cepat. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit mundur ke belakang karena terkejut dengan aksi Jongin, "_Kkamjong_, kau kenapa?"

"Baekhyun..Baekhyun memelukku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan Jongin_ie_!" ucap Jongin menggebu.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar yang lebih muda. Dia kira ada apa, ternyata hanya seperti itu. Jika seperti itu Chanyeol juga sering. Pemuda Park itu dengan acuh berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh di belakang. Lebih baik dia ke kelasnya daripada harus meladeni pemuda Kim itu.

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**Haloo. Ini lanjutannya, semoga gak ada kesalahan kayak chapter kemaren lagi ya. Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca, favorite dan follow cerita ini. **


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

_Kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa. Kepala bersurai hitamnya bergerak ke sana kemari dengan panik. Mata sipit sang anak kecil juga sudah berkaca-kaca hendak menumpahkan segala air matanya sekarang juga. Dia tidak tahu dirinya berada di mana sekarang. Seingatnya,__tadi dia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa ada di sini?__Perlahan isakan lirih__meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Badannya terduduk di atas tanah__dengan tangan yang terus mengusap air mata__yang tidak__mau__berhenti__keluar__dari__matanya._

_"__Kalian di mana? Baek_ie _takut."_

_Tangisannya semakin keras kala irisnya melihat matahari yang semakin terbenam, menandakan hari sudah mulai beranjak malam. Semak-semak di belakangnya bergerak menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup menakutkan untuk Baekhyun kecil, nampaknya ada sesuatu di sana. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat, berharap bahwa sesuatu itu adalah teman-temannya. Namun yang keluar bukanlah beberapa orang anak kecil melainkan seekor anjing liar yang tampak kelaparan. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun__bergetar ketakutan, air mata semakin__banyak__turun membasahi kedua__pipinya. Seiring mendekatnya si anjing liar, Baekhyun__pun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sebuah batu cukup besar menghantam kepala anjing liar tersebut kala__binatang tersebut menunjukkan tanda akan menerkam Baekhyun. _

_Ketika si anjing liar mengaing kesakitan, sebuah tangan menarik Baekhyun__berlari menjauh. Baekhyun__mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh tidak lebih besar darinya sedang__memegang tangannya erat. Kepala__sang anak kecil__terus menatap lurus ke depan. Mereka berlari__menjauhi pepohonan di hutan tempat Baekhyun__berada tadi. Merasa sudah aman, langkah keduanya terhenti. Anak kecil itu membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Baekhyun__datar. Baekhyun__sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos lalu tersenyum lebar._

_"__Terima kasih..." kepala Baekhyun__memiring ke samping, seolah bertanya siapa nama anak kecil di depannya. _

_"__Chanlie,"_

_Baekhyun__kembali tersenyum setelah mengetahui nama anak kecil tersebut, "Terima kasih, Chanlie!__" __Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun__memeluk tubuh Chanlie erat dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanlie. Pelukan itu terlepas setelah beberapa menit. Keduanya berjalan beriringan setelah Baekhyun__memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada Chanlie. Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun__terus berbicara dengan riang, Chanlie sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis atau bergumam singkat menanggapinya. _

_Mereka berdua pun menjadi teman semenjak kejadian Baekhyun__yang hampir diterkam anjing liar di hutan. Baekhyun__selalu bersikap manja terhadap Chanlie walau pada kenyataannya Chanlie lebih muda beberapa bulan__darinya. Dua tahun mereka berteman. Saat Baekhyun__akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan sekolah menengah pertama, Baekhyun__beserta keluarganya pindah ke China. Mengakibatkan komunikasi antara keduanya terputus dan setelahnya Baekhyun__perlahan melupakan tentang sosok Chanlie._

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sebuah mobil _sport _hitam berhenti di tempat parkir salah satu _mall_ besar di kota Seoul. Sosok tinggi Jongin keluar dari arah pintu kemudi sedangkan dari sisi lainnya sosok Baekhyun keluar. Mata sipit Baekhyun tampak berbinar ceria menatap gedung besar di depannya. Walau dia sudah sering pergi ke tempat ini bersama keluarganya tapi ini pertama kalinya dirinya kemari sepulang sekolah bersama seorang teman sekolah. Wajah Jongin tampak berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tampak bahagia, pemuda kelahiran Januari itu tampak lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Tadi dia harus mati-matian berlari sambil menggendong Baekhyun untuk menghindari Kyungsoo yang mengamuk karena dirinya membawa kabur _hyung_ manisnya.

Untung saja pemuda burung hantu itu tidak membawa mobil ke sekolah, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan dirinya sudah dihajar olehnya. Jongin mengalihkan padangannya untuk menatap Baekhyun, seketika rasa lelahnya seakan lenyap terbawa angin karena melihat wajah berseri Baekhyun. Oke, sekarang saatnya bersenang-senang dengan malaikat manisnya dan lupakan masalah Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita masuk."

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin lalu mengangguk antusias. Tangannya langsung melingkar di lengan Jongin, menarik Jongin untuk segera memasuki gedung di depan mereka. Pemuda yang ditarik hanya terkekeh karena tingkah Baekhyun. Dia rasa, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Saat sudah memasuki _mall_ tersebut, Baekhyun langsung menatap ke sekeliling, bingung harus ke mana terlebih dahulu. Jongin yang mengerti dengan kebingungan Baekhyun pun memberi usul, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?" Dan di balas pekikan girang Baekhyun. Uh, Baekhyun sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil. Jongin jadi gemas. Dengan kilat Jongin mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun lalu menariknya menuju salah satu toko es krim di sana.

Dua gelas es krim berukuran cukup besar berada di kedua tangan Jongin. Mereka memilih duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan di bagian depan toko. Baekhyun menerima es krim _choco mint_ yang disodorkan untuknya dan segera memakannya. Sedari tadi mata Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang tampak menikmati es krimnya. Tanpa disengaja kedua iris mereka bertemu, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit salah tingkah, "Jongin_ie_, es krim milikmu rasa apa?"

"Eh, eum.. _Rum raisin_, kau mau coba?" kepala bersurai kelam itu mengangguk imut. Mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka lalu wajahnya ia condongkan ke arah Jongin.

Rona merah tipis langsung menjalari pipi Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap polos. "Tentu saja ingin disuapi oleh Jongin_ie_," bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, "Ayo suapi aku Jongin_ie_." Baekhyun merengek membuat Jongin semakin salah tingkah. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Jongin menyuapi Baekhyun sesendok es krim miliknya. Sesaat Baekhyun berusaha merasakan rasa es krim milik Jongin dan setelahnya bibir Baekhyun tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Milikmu enak."

Selesai dengan acara makan es krim mereka. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Dalam perjalanan berkeliling, Jongin yang semula senang kini harus menarik kembali ucapannya bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Kenapa saat dia akan bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun, dirinya harus bertemu dengan sosok Kris. Pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memutar. Tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja, karena Kris telah melihat mereka dan memanggil nama Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Membuat Jongin dengan berat hati harus berhenti, mengikuti Baekhyun yang juga berhenti untuk menanggapi panggilan Kris.

"Kris? Kenapa bisa di sini?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sarat akan kebingungan.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan,"

Jongin mendengus. Jalan-jalan katanya? Dia yakin sekali jika Kris mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam tadi. "Kalau begitu, jalan bersamaku dan Jongin saja."

Kepala Jongin menoleh cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya melotot tak setuju. Tapi tampaknya Baekhyun tak menyadari hal tersebut. Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Saat kepalanya dia angkat untuk menatap Kris, dirinya dapat melihat sebuah seringai menyebalkan di wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Benar _'kan_. Pasti Kris sengaja mengikuti mereka. Sialan.

Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan dua pemuda di belakangnya yang masih sibuk memelototi satu sama lain. Hingga posisi Baekhyun yang sudah semakin menjauh, keduanya baru bergegas mengejar pemuda manis tersebut. Ketiganya memasuki sebuah toko kue. Penciuman mereka langsung dimanjakan dengan wewangian harum kue-kue yang disediakan di dalam toko. Dengan ceria Baekhyun berjalan mengitari toko kue tersebut.

"Jongin_ie_! Belikan aku kue yang ini ya?" Ucap Baekhyun memohon. Yang dimintai hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kris yang berdiri di samping Jongin hanya mendengus. Kini keduanya kembali melirik sinis satu sama lain.

"Yifan _ge_?" Suara seseorang yang memanggil nama kelahirannya terdengar memasuki indra pendengaran Kris. Walau yang di panggil hanyalah Kris seorang, tapi tiga kepala menoleh secara serempak untuk menemukan sang sumber suara.

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi melebihi Jongin dan Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Kris dengan salah satu tangan membawa sekotak kue cukup besar. Mata berhiaskan kantung mata itu menatap tepat ke arah Kris. Beberapa menit terlewati dengan hening. Hingga akhirnya suara Kris memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Tao, kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Jongin sedikit mengernyit saat dirinya tak sengaja menangkap mimik wajah Kris yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar pemuda bernama Tao kembali bersuara.

"Aku sedang membeli kue untuk dibawa ke rumahmu, _ge_." Kris tersentak kaget ketika Tao tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya. Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap bingung keduanya.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, menarik lengan kemeja seragam milik pemuda paling tinggi dari mereka berempat. "Kris, siapa dia?"

Pelukkan Tao pada Kris terlepas. Pemuda bersurai pirang seperti Kris itu menatap tidak suka ke arah tangan Baekhyun yang menarik lengan seragam Kris dengan manja. "Perkenalkan. Aku Huang Zi Tao, tunangan Yifan _ge_. Dan kau?"

Jongin melotot. Apa tadi? Tunangan? Kris memiliki tunangan? Astaga. Sungguh mengejutkan. Pemuda _playboy_ macam Kris ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan. Baekhyun sendiri membulatkan mulutnya lalu menatap berbinar ke arah Tao.

"Aku Baekhyun. Teman Kris," senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. "Kalian tampak serasi." Ujarnya girang.

Tao terdiam. Tatapan tak sukanya perlahan berubah menjadi lembut karena mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar jujur. Tampaknya dia bisa berteman dengan pemuda bernama Baekhyun ini. Pemuda ini terlihat sangat jujur dan polos.

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian berjalan-jalan saja berdua. Aku dan Baekhyun permisi." Ini suara Jongin. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu tersenyum puas sambil menatap Kris yang hanya balas menatap tajam Jongin. Keduanya pun pergi keluar dari toko kue setelah Jongin membelikan kue yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya, Jongin sangat menikmati kegiatan jalannya bersama Baekhyun hingga malam menjelang.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kaki berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan namun tegas. Mata bulatnya mengedar, menatap penuh intimidasi kepada siswa-siswi yang dilewatinya. Tangannya sedari tadi terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang kakak. Kyungsoo kembali bertingkah protektif terhadap Baekhyun. Sang kakak yang ada di belakangnya hanya mengikuti ke mana Kyungsoo membawanya. Sesekali senyuman manis juga terpasang di wajah Baekhyun untuk membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari beberapa siswa.

"Kyung_ie_, berhenti menarik! Tanganku sakit." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya meronta minta dilepaskan oleh Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap sang kakak.

Pandangannya jatuh ke pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang memerah karena ulahnya. Baru sedetik dia melepaskan genggamannya, sosok Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berbalik melihat ke mana Baekhyun berlari tadi. Di depannya, dalam radius tidak terlalu jauh, dia dapat melihat Baekhyun sedang bergelayutan di leher pemuda bermarga Park. Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya kesal. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu menghajar kepala Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

"Kyung_ie_!" Baekhyun berteriak namun tak digubris oleh Kyungsoo.

Byun bungsu itu menatap Chanyeol dengan kilatan emosi lalu menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali mendapati tatapan emosi Kyungsoo mengarah padanya, mau tak mau jadi terdiam, "Hari ini Baek _hyung_ berada dalam pengawasanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan Baek _hyung_ dekat dengan siapapun."

Oke. Tampaknya karena kejadian dibawa kaburnya Baekhyun oleh Jongin kemarin menyebabkan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Sedari tadi pemuda pendek itu berjalan tepat di samping Baekhyun. Matanya menatap seluruh siswa-siswi yang terlihat akan mendekati mereka dengan tatapan yang benar-benar tajam, lebih tajam dari yang biasanya. Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan oleh Byun bersaudara hanya bisa tersenyum miring di posisi berdirinya tadi. Tampaknya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol selama ini tentang Byun bersaudara benar adanya. "Menarik."

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Kyung_ie_.."

Hening.

Bibir merah Baekhyun mengerucut, lalu tangan Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kyungsoo, "Kyung_ie_, kau marah?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap ponselnya kini beralih menatap Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya tak setajam sebelumnya, namun masih ada kilatan emosi di dalamnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya polos. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda manis itu mengecup bibir adiknya. Mengakibatkan _shock _untuk Kyungsoo dan juga orang-orang di sekitar mereka. _Heol_! Mereka kakak beradik, ingat?

Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah adiknya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum polos lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata memelasnya. Ugh, dia tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mode emosi padanya. "Jangan marah lagi."

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Menatap kakaknya lamat-lamat. Kecupan barusan memiliki arti tersendiri untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah menjernihkan kepalanya dengan berdiam diri, Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak marah padamu Baek _hyung_." Senyuman lembut Kyungsoo jatuhkan kepada Baekhyun. Membuat sang kakak tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk adiknya senang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyung_ie_!"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukkan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan setiap pasang mata para siswa yang memandang mereka. _Aku lebih menyayangimu _hyung, batin Kyungsoo sendu.

"Ehem.." pelukan keduanya terlepas saat mereka mendengar suara deheman yang mengganggu. Byun bungsu mendelikkan matanya kesal ke arah pemuda berkulit tidak terlalu putih yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Yang ditatap hanya memandang tak berminat ke arah Kyungsoo. Tatapan Jongin jatuh ke arah Baekhyun, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu _kkamjong_?! Belum puas dengan tinjuan yang kuberikan kemarin malam, huh?!"

Jongin mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya tidak bermutu sama sekali. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun namun tidak berhasil. Hal itu disebabkan karena Kyungsoo yang sudah menghalangi pandangannya terhadap Baekhyun. "Minggir burung hantu!"

Jongin kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, mendorong sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo ke samping namun tidak berhasil. Baru saja dia ingin menatap Kyungsoo, sebuah tinjuan melayang tepat di perutnya. Membuat perutnya sakit. Padahal nyeri di perutnya semalam karena ulah Kyungsoo belum sembuh benar.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mendekati Baek _hyung_. Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia Tuan Kim?!" Sembur Kyungsoo tajam. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian barusan, dengan cepat menarik Kyungsoo menjauh. Sebelum benar-benar mereka menjauh, Baekhyun meninta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Jongin yang masih mengerang kesakitan di lantai koridor.

"Kyung_ie_, jangan terlalu kasar dengan orang lain. Nanti tidak ada yang mau dekat denganmu," Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Entah karena apa, Baekhyun kesal sendiri melihat Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini semakin anarkis saja dengan orang lain.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya perlahan, "Itu semua salah mereka. Mereka yang terus mendekati _hyung_." Kyungsoo merengut kecil. Dia berani melakukan hal tersebut karena suasana sekitar mereka yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Yang lebih tua terkekeh kecil. Jarang-jarang melihat Kyungsoo merengut seperti itu. Tangannya terulur lalu mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Terkadang Baekhyun bisa menjadi sosok seorang kakak yang lembut di waktu tertentu. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kelas mereka di lantai tiga.

"Kyung_ie_, aku ingin membolos pelajaran pertama." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa. Baekhyun yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Kyungsoo menatap adiknya dengan binar mata penuh harap. Tatapan memohon Baekhyun dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan tegas, membuat Baekhyun mencebik sebal. Keduanya pun kembali berjalan menuju lantai tiga.

Baru beberapa langkah kaki itu melangkah, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi harus menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak merasakan keberadaan sang kakak di dekatnya. Dan benar saja. Sosok Baekhyun tidak ada di belakangnya maupun di sekitarnya. Giginya menggertak. Kemana _hyung_nya? Apakah sang kakak diculik?

Astaga, kenapa susah sekali _sih_ hanya untuk sekedar menjaga Baekhyun.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, sang kakak sedang mengintip melalui celah jendela di salah satu ruangan musik tempatnya bersembunyi. Pemuda itu terkikik kecil saat melihat wajah panik Kyungsoo. Sang adik berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Merasa tak tega melihat kepanikan sang adik, Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih. Jari-jari tangan lentiknya bergerak lincah untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Kyungsoo agar tak perlu mencarinya. Tidak lupa juga dia menyuruh Kyungsoo agar segera kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Matanya kembali mengintip. Senyuman puas terulas saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lantai tiga dengan ekspresi yang terlihat gusar.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang musik tersebut setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar tidak ada di lantai tempatnya berada. Sepasang kaki Baekhyun melangkah dengan ringan melewati setiap kelas yang sangat sunyi, mengingat jam pelajaran pertama sedang berlangsung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dirinya terus melangkah hingga dia mencapai atap sekolah yang tampak nyaman untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya karena membolos. Pemuda itu duduk menyandar pada pagar besi di atap. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh lembut permukaan kulitnya. Terlalu menikmati suasana, Baekhyun sampai tak menyadari dirinya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Pintu atap terbuka dengan cukup kasar. Namun bunyinya belum bisa mengusik Baekhyun yang tertidur. Seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan _name tag __'_Henry Lau' di dadanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati seseorang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia melangkah mendekati sosok Baekhyun. Detik itu juga Henry terpana melihat betapa polos dan manisnya Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Henry berusaha mengingat apakah ada siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya yang memiliki wajah semanis ini.

"Ah, Baekhyun!" Bisik Henry sambil menepuk tangannya pelan. Bibirnya mengulum senyum penuh arti. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat secara dekat sosok Baekhyun yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Dan ternyata benar adanya jika seorang Byun Baekhyun sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki dan Baekhyun juga terlihat polos. Oh, tampaknya dia langsung jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun pada pandangan pertama.

Dengan berani Henry mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam. Tampaknya dia sedang beruntung karena sebentar lagi dia bisa merasakan bibir Baekhyun. Atau tidak...

Pintu atap di belakangnya terbuka dengan cukup kasar, lebih kasar dari yang dilakukannya tadi. Henry memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah mengacaukan kesempatan yang dimilikinya. "Park Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Henry bertanya dengan nada datar. Menatap tajam sosok seorang Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu atap sekolah.

"_Sunbae_sendiri, apa yang _sunbae_lakukan di sini?"

Henry melotot. Ternyata benar kata Kris bahwa pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol di depannya ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya sedikit pun dengan orang lain. Ditanya malah balas bertanya. Henry menghembuskan nafasnya sabar. Dia tidak boleh marah-marah di depan _hoobae_nya. Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai senior yang buruk. Jadi, Henry memutuskan untuk tersenyum singkat lalu membalas ucapan Chanyeol santai, "Aku sedang mencari angin segar. Karena kelasku sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Henry. Pemuda itu memilih berjalan mendekat pada sosok Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Henry mengernyit saat melihat Chanyeol yang berjongkok tepat di sebelahnya. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Entah kenapa, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertemu, mereka sudah saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Ah, mungkin karena Baekhyun.

"Nghh..." Baekhyun melenguh. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Sepasang irisnya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke netranya.

"Mm.. Chanyeol_ie_? Dan kau siapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap Henry dengan tatapan bingung yang sialnya sangat menggemaskan. Henry berdeham sekali berusaha menghilangkan rasa gemasnya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Henry Lau. Kakak kelasmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Henry _sunbae_." Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk bersalaman. Tentu saja Henry langsung membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun tanpa sungkan.

Pemuda termuda di antara ketiganya menatap datar interaksi kedua orang di depannya. Merasa terlalu lama jabatan tangan itu berlangsung, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat Henry melirik Chanyeol tidak suka. Ponsel di saku milik Henry bergetar. Sesaat setelah melihat ponselnya, Henry beranjak berdiri. Sebelum itu, Henry mencari kesempatan ingin mengecup wajah Baekhyun namun gagal karena ulah Park Chanyeol.

"Cih.." Henry berdecih, "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya hingga sosok Henry menghilang di balik pintu. Kini fokus Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang bersandar di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol_ie _kenapa di sini? Tidak belajar?"

"Aku mengantuk." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Dirinya benar-benar mengantuk saat ini. Ia hanya sempat tertidur satu jam sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menarik kepalanya lembut lalu merebahkannya di sesuatu yang empuk, paha Baekhyun. "Tidurlah Chanyeol_ie_."

Tangan Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Memainkan helaian surai Chanyeol yang berwarna gelap. Chanyeol yang dasarnya sedang mengantuk membiarkan Baekhyun. Dia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kedua matanya yang mulai memberat. Baekhyun pun menatap wajah lelap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Dirinya merasa pernah melihat Chanyeol entah di mana. Wajah Chanyeol sungguh tak asing. Dan juga tidak tahu karena apa, dirinya selalu ingin bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol . Rasa-rasanya dia sudah sering bermanjaan dengan pemuda Park itu sewaktu dulu. Tapi dia tidak ingat sama sekali dia pernah mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya. Setahunya dia pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol ya saat dia pindah ke sekolah ini.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang membuatnya pusing mendadak. Akhirnya dia memilih ikut memejamkan mata. Mengarungi mimpi bersama pemuda lainnya.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Tubuh itu menggeliat. Sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlaahan, menampilkan mata bulatnya yang masih sayu. Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Langit di atasnya sungguh terik, membuat udara sekitar agak panas karenanya. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu menatap ke samping di mana tubuh Baekhyun yang menyender dengan mata terpejam. Senyuman kecil tak ayal dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol. Wajah tertidur Baekhyun sungguh sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menyentuh wajah halus Baekhyun. Tatapannya perlahan menyendu. Perasaan sedih menyeruak melingkupi tubuh tingginya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku Baek?"

Chanyeol tersentak kala merasakan pegerakan kecil dari sosok mungil di sampingnya. Tangannya dia tarik cepat, dirinya pun menghadapkan wajahnya lurus ke depan. Ekspresi datar kembali dipasangnya. Berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan memandang langit hingga pemuda yang lebih tua terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Chanyeol_ie_~" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar suara manja Baekhyun. Alisnya terangkat, memasang ekspresi bingung. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun memindahkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Pemuda beriris layaknya _puppy _itu tersenyum khas anak kecil. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher jenjang Chanyeol lalu dia mengecup pipi Chanyeol berkali-kali. Chanyeol hanya bisa memasang wajah datar yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, "Chanyeol_ie_? Kau marah?" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. Dia pikir Chanyeol marah karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya terdiam tanpa ada pergerakan maupun suara sama sekali. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir merahnya. Kepalanya ia telusupkan ke perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Dirinya bergumam disela kegiatannya mengusakkan wajah di bahu Chanyeol, "Jangan marah."

Chanyeol yang tersadar langsung menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun, menyebabkan tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk leher Chanyeol pun terlepas. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat mata bening milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Matanya juga masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku sedang marah?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Bola matanya bergulir, "Karena Chanyeol_ie _diam saja saat aku mengecup wajahmu. Biasanya Kyung_ie _akan membalas kecupan dariku lalu kita akan tertawa bersama." Baekhyun berucap panjang lebar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Jadi, kau mau aku membalas kecupanmu?" Tanpa berpikir, kepala Baekhyun mengangguk antusias disertai dengan senyuman lebar yang terkesan menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Chanyeol balas mengecup wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil saat mendengar tawa riang Baekhyun. Kekehan Chanyeol terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja memperhatikan bibir merah pemuda di pangkuannya.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun dengan mata yang tetap terfokus memperhatikan objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun berhenti tertawa kala merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. "Chan—"

"Apa ada yang pernah mengecupmu di sini—" Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan jarinya yang sempat terhenti karena ingin menatap iris Baekhyun, "—selain keluargamu?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun mengerjap polos beberapa kali. Setelahnya kepala bersurai coklat milik Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Kyungsoo itu keluarganya 'kan? Dan juga, dia yang mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, bukan sebaliknya. Sesaat bibir Chanyeol melengkungkan senyuman tipis membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya terpaku. Tidak menyangka wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ternyata sangat mempesona jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Lamunan Baekhyun terbuyar saat suara Chanyeol menyapa pendengarannya, "Boleh aku menjadi yang pertama?"

Hening.

Kepala Baekhyun miring ke kanan dengan ekspresi wajah bingung yang jelas di wajah manisnya. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Bolehkah aku menjadi orang pertama yang merasakan bibirmu?" Baekhyun kembali mengerjap sebelum mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya. Perlahan wajahnya dimiringkan ke samping agar dia dapat mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Secara refleks, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, melihatnya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. Kedua belah benda kenyal itu akhirnya bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang panjang.

Manis.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Baekhyun. Dengan berani, Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, ingin melumat bibir Baekhyun. Pemuda lainnya mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai melumat bibirnya habis. Baekhyun dengan keras mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh. Mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cemberut. "Apa yang Chanyeol_ie _lakukan? Jangan memakan bibirku! Jika Chanyeol_ie _lapar, sebaiknya kita ke kantin." Bibir merah Baekhyun mengerucut.

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun. Dia lupa. Pemuda di depannya ini masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini. Sabar Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku bukannya ingin memakan bibirmu," Chanyeol menghela nafas saat tak mendapat jawaban, "Baiklah. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. Kepalanya kemudian mengangguk, menerima permintaan maaf dari yang lebih muda.

"Kenapa Chanyeol_ie _melakukan itu?" Kepala Baekhyun menyender di bahu kanan Chanyeol, tangannya memainkan lengan seragam Chanyeol yang dapat dijangkaunya.

"Hm, mungkin karena aku menyayangimu.." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Berarti aku boleh melakukan hal itu ke yang lainnya jika aku menyayangi mereka?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, membuat Baekhyun terdiam takut. "Tidak! Kau hanya boleh melakukan itu denganku. Kau mengerti?"

"Tap—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong kala bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeo, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jangan melakukannya dengan yang lain selain kepada Park Chanyeol. Mengerti?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Em, tapi bagaimana jika aku mengecup bibir Kyung_ie_? Boleh '_kan_?" Satu gelengan keras di dapatkan Baekhyun atas pertanyaannya barusan. Baekhyun sedikit tidak setuju sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan—atau perintah dari Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut, menyebabkan Baekhyun yang kembali memeluk dirinya dan bertingkah layaknya anak anjing. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

.

**tbc**.

.

**Update update! Maafkeun kalo lama updatenya, Zero lagi sibuk banget di dunia nyata. Semoga gak ada kesalahan di chapter ini yaa. Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca, review, favorite dan follow ya..**

**Btw, mau ngucapin lagi, Happy Birthday, Byun Baekhyun! Pacar unyu-unyunya Chanyeol, makin unyu terus makin sayang sama pcy ya :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

_Mata sipit milik seorang anak bersurai kelam mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke samping karena bingung yang melandanya. Kedua irisnya terus memperhatikan sesosok anak lelaki lainnya yang berdiri tepat di depan kaki ayahnya. Anak lelaki bersurai __gelap __itu terus menundukkan kepala membuat __Kyungsoo__ tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. __Kyungsoo__ tersentak kaget kala __sang ayah __memanggil namanya, membuyarkan segala pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepala mungilnya. _

_"__Kyungsoo__.."_

_Kyungsoo__ mendongak untuk menatap ke arah iris ayahnya, "Ya _appa_?"_

_Tuan Byun melirik ke arah __wanita di sampingnya__. Dia berdeham sekali saat mendapatkan anggukkan dari sang istri. Mata penuh wibawanya menatap sang anak dengan lembut. "Perkenalkan. Ini __Baekhyun__," Tuan Byun memegang pundak anak lelaki di depannya. Dia sedikit mendorong tubuh anak bersurai __gelap __itu agar bisa lebih dekat dengan __Kyungsoo__. __Kyungsoo__ sendiri hanya mengangguk sekali mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Menanti apa lagi yang akan dikatakan ayahnya. _

_"Dia adalah kakakmu__.__" Dahi __Kyungsoo__ berkerut tak mengerti. Setaunya selama ini dia adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarga Byun. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sang ayah berkata bahwa anak lelaki bersurai __gelap __di depannya adalah kakaknya._

_"_Appa_ bercanda?" suara __Kyungsoo__ tercekat kala mengucapkan dua kata tersebut. Melihat kebingungan, sang ana__k,__ Nyonya Byun pun berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan __Kyungsoo__. Matanya menatap lembut __Kyungsoo__, menenangkan sang anak._

_"Nanti akan kami jelaskan semuanya. __Kyung_ie_ lihat," Nyonya Byun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar __Kyungsoo__ bisa melihat anak lelaki __lainnya __yang masih berada di depan kaki ayahnya, "__Baekhyun__ sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk saat ini karena baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi, biarkan dia beristirahat dulu." Dengan berat hati, __Kyungsoo__ pun mengangguk dan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya membawa anak lelaki bernama __Baekhyun__ tadi ke kamar kosong yang ada di rumahnya. _

_Sesaat sebelum ketiga orang itu menghilang, __Baekhyun__ mengangkat wajahnya hingga kedua iris mereka bertubrukan satu sama lain. __Kyungsoo__ membeku di tempat. Iris __sipit __milik __Baekhyun__ seakan menghipnotisnya. Walau kedua matanya memancarkan kekosongan, entah kenapa __Kyungsoo__ menyukainya, iris itu sungguh mempesona. Tangan __Kyungsoo__ terangkat menyentuh dadanya. Tidak mungkin. _

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Beberapa menit lalu, setelah acara bermanja rianya pada Chanyeol di atap sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke sini. Namun saat akan tiba, Chanyeol berkata ingin pergi ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Jadilah, Baekhyun sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Mata sipitnya menatap kosong hamparan langit yang cerah. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol pergi, tiba-tiba saja perasaan tak nyaman merayapi dirinya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Dia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman. Helaan nafas di hembuskannya secara pelan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali karena merasa perih.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget kala ada sepasang tangan menutup penglihatannya. Tidak mungkin tangan Chanyeol, mengingat pemuda itu baru saja pergi ke toilet. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo?

"Kyung_ie_?" Tangan itu menjauhi mata Baekhyun. Pemuda penggila _strawberry _itu memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya. "Sehun?"

"Hai, Baek _baby_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hm?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya menatap polos Sehun. Sehun pun mati-matian menahan gemasnya karena tingkah Baekhyun, "Aku sedang malas belajar." bibir Baekhyun mengerucut entah karena apa. Mata sipitnya juga semakin menyipit lucu.

Sial. Sehun tidak tahan.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan cepat mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Menyebabkan Baekhyun tersentak kaget karena aksi tiba-tiba Sehun. Untung saja Sehun memeluknya erat, jika tidak, mungkin saja kepalanya akan terbentur pohon yang tadi menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Dengan gemas Sehun kembali mengecup wajah Baekhyun, membuat sang objek yang dicium terkekeh geli. Baru saja bibir Sehun akan mendarat di bibir merah Baekhyun, sebuah tangan secara tiba-tiba menjadi penghalang diantara kedua bibir tersebut. Pemuda tinggi itu mendengus jengkel lalu melotot, menatap tajam Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya beserta Baekhyun dengan wajah kelewat datar yang minta ditonjok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoda?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Mengakibatkan pelukan Sehun terlepas begitu saja.

Sehun menggeram tak senang. Apa maunya si telinga lebar ini? Setahunya Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun jadi untuk apa pemuda satu ini mengganggu kesenangannya?

"Mulai hari ini dia adalah milikku." Chanyeol berultimatum. Memeluk Baekhyun posesif. Irisnya menatap tajam Sehun, mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Sehun hanya tertawa remeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Milikmu? Sejak kapan, huh?"

Kedua mata pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama itu saling melempar tatapan tajam. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tampak mengeras. Tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu tertawa kecil. Kini fokus mata Chanyeol dan Sehun teralih kepada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk tertawa kecil. Merasa ditatap, Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap polos Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan bingung Chanyeol maupun Sehun, Baekhyun pun menjawab, "Tingkah kalian sama seperti _appa_ dan Kyung_ie_ jika sedang berdebat menentukan siapa yang akan mandi bersamaku," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tapi Chanyeol_ie_, aku bukan milik siapa pun. Aku hanya milik diriku sendiri." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Menghasilkan tawa puas Sehun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berubah jengkel.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sabar. Tampaknya hal yang direncanakannya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Sesaat suasana kembali hening dengan Baekhyun yang tampak sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu dan Sehun yang sesekali tertawa menyebalkan, menurut Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku rasa tidak masalah jika Chanyeol_ie_ mau memilikiku!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan riangnya seraya memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Seketika itu juga tawa Sehun terhenti dan tergantikan dengan tatapan tidak percayanya karena ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum miring karenanya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala jenius seorang Park Chanyeol saat ini. Tapi bisa diyakini bahwa seorang Chanyeol kini tampak senang. Kedua tangan kekarnya membalas pelukan Baekhyun tanpa segan-segan. Matanya menatap Sehun penuh kemenangan. Dia rasa mulai saat ini dia tidak akan menjadi sosok yang setenang sebelumnya, mengingat Baekhyun seperti telah memberinya izin.

"Ya! Hitam sialan! Jangan mengikutiku!" pekikan Kyungsoo menyapa pendengaran mereka. Seketika itu juga pelukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlepas. Pemuda tertua menoleh lalu menatap berbinar ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya sambil terus menatap Jongin. Keduanya tampak sedang beradu mulut satu sama lain.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Kedua kaki pendek berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam itu berjalan tergesa. Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dengan gusar. Kemana Baekhyun hingga sang kakak menghilang selama empat jam pelajaran. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya mengulas senyum senang saat seorang siswa memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun berada di taman belakang sekolah. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah menuju taman belakang. Selangkah lagi dirinya tiba. Tapi entah sial atau beruntung, dari arah berlawanan muncul sosok Kim Jongin yang berjalan dengan tenangnya menuju tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat jadi panik. Pasalnya dia tidak bisa menghentikan kecepatan jalannya jika sedang seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya kedua tubuh dengan perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang kontras itu bertabrakan satu sama lain. Keduanya meringis nyeri. Ringisan Jongin terdengar yang paling keras, karena punggung Jongin dengan mulusnya mencium lantai koridor yang putih bersih. Jongin membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menimpa bibirnya.

Jongin melotot. Kyungsoo tak kalah melotot. Keduanya terdiam, pikiran Kyungsoo dan Jongin seketika kosong. Telinga mereka tidak dapat mendengar bisikan beberapa siswa yang lewat dan melihat mereka saling bertindihan. Masalahnya bukan karena posisi mereka melainkan karena bibir mereka yang menempel. Yang berarti secara tidak sengaja keduanya berciuman. Kyungsoo yang paling cepat mendapat kesadaran langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga kepala Jongin terantuk lantai.

"Ya! Pendek sialan!"

"Kau yang sialan, sialan!" Kyungsoo melotot.

Bibir berharganya. Astaga, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bisa mengalami hal ini. Dengan berang Kyungsoo menatap pemuda berkulit tan yang mulai bangkit berdiri itu.

Seakan mengingat tujuan awalnya. Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju taman belakang. Menganggap hal yang baru saja tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Tidak pernah!

Baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan, dia merasa seseorang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Jongin yang berjalan dengan tampang datar tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ya! Hitam sialan! Jangan mengikutiku!"

Dahi Jongin mengernyit saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, "Siapa yang mengikutimu, huh? Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Dasar kurcaci pendek." Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Mulut mereka juga sesekali melemparkan hinaan untuk satu sama lain.

"Kyung_ie_!" Langkah keduanya terhenti. Fokus mata mereka sedang memperhatikan pemuda bersurai gelap yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Baek _hyung_, ke mana saja? Kenapa membolos hingga pelajaran keempat?" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia paling tidak suka ditanya ini itu tentang kegiatannya. Karena akan sangat merepotkan untuk menjawabnya.

"Dan apa yang dua manusia sialan itu lakukan di sana?! Apa mereka bersama Baek _hyung_ sedari tadi?!" Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menunjuk bergantian ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri santai sambil menatap tak berminat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengusap telinganya yang berdengung. Bibirnya mencebik sebal. Adiknya ini apa-apaan _sih_? Berteriak-teriak di telinga orang yang lebih tua. Tidak sopan. "Ya! Kyung_ie_! Telingaku sakit." Kyungsoo yang sadar telah berteriak di dekat telinga Baekhyun segera mengatupkan bibirnya. Pemuda yang gemar memasak itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun lalu mengusap telinga Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol_ie_ menemaniku dari jam pelajaran pertama hingga sebelum Kyung_ie_ datang." usapan Kyungsoo terhenti mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Matanya melotot. Bibirnya sudah hendak kembali berteriak. Tapi belum sempat itu terjadi, sebuah tangan besar menutup tepat bibir Kyungsoo. Menyebabkan teriakan sang bungsu Byun teredam. Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat sang pelaku penutup mulutnya, Jongin. Tatapan berang kembali dia berikan kepada pemuda Kim itu.

Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya balas menatap datar, "Berhenti berteriak atau tenggorokanmu akan sakit." dengan paksa Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari mulutnya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap bibirnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan tempat itu beserta tiga pemuda tampan lainnya yang masih berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Ketiganya menatap kepergian Byun bersaudara dalam diam. Chanyeol yang hanya menjadi penonton perlahan kembali tersenyum miring.

"Kim Jongin dan Byun Kyungsoo, eh?" gumamnya singkat sebelum pergi darisana.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Tidak tahu sudah berapa kalinya helaan nafas lelah sukses meluncur dari belah bibir milik pemuda beriris sipit itu. Mata indahnya menatap sekeliling dengan tak berminat. Dia ingin segera pulang, tapi Kyungsoo tak mengizinkannya. Kenapa juga dia harus mengikuti rapat dewan siswa padahal dia jelas-jelas bukanlah salah satu anggota dari organisasi sekolah ini. Salahkan saja adik tersayangnya yang menyeret dirinya untuk ikut. Katanya Baekhyun tidak boleh pulang sendiri dan juga tidak boleh menunggunya sendirian saat keadaan sekolah mulai sepi. Baekhyun cemberut mengingatnya. Memangnya dia anak kecil apa sampai harus dijaga oleh Kyungsoo sampai segitunya. Padahal 'kan dia yang kakaknya di sini.

"Kyung_ie.._" Baekhyun merengek sambil menarik lengan kemeja Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara. Mengakibatkan seluruh fokus mata orang di sana tertuju pada Baekhyun. Kegiatan pun terhenti karena rengekannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak perduli, dia hanya ingin pulang.

"Sebentar _hyung_. Sebentar lagi selesai. Dan apa yang kalian lihat, huh?!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam seluruh orang di sana. Seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang ditatap mau tak mau menyibukkan diri sendiri entah apa itu. Asalkan tidak menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun semakin cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi menggembung sebal. Telinga tajam Kyungsoo sempat mendengar beberapa pekikan tertahan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar. Matanya menatap Baekhyun selembut mungkin. Kakaknya ini sangat susah dibujuk jika sudah mulai bertingkah seperti ini. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, _ne_? Nanti akan kubelikan es krim jika _hyung_ menurut."

Mendengar kata es krim, refleks Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar senang. Baekhyun paling suka makan es krim. Kyungsoo berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak memeluk sang kakak saat ini juga. Kepala bersurai hitam milik Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum manis.

Oh, Baekhyun. Tak taukah kau betapa gemasnya para siswa dan siswi yang sedang curi-curi pandang padamu?

Dan dengan itu Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang selama rapat berlangsung. Sesekali bibirnya mengulas senyum manis pada orang yang melirik pada dirinya. Hal itu tidak diketahui Kyungsoo tentu saja.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Para anggota dewan satu-persatu keluar dari ruang rapat untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang telah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya hendak mengajak pulang sang kakak. Dia tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun yang jatuh tertidur di kursi yang di dudukinya. Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya di meja. Kakinya melangkah ke arah Baekhyun. Sebelah tangan terulur untuk mengelus kepala dengan surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Tatapannya menyendu.

"Nghh, Kyung_ie_?" kelopak berbalut kulit putih terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang iris sipit yang masih tampak sayu. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang sudah sepi. Itu tandanya rapat telah selesai dan dia bisa mendapatkan es krimnya.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Hampir saja bungsu Byun terjatuh mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. Baekhyun hanya menatap polos sang adik yang masih memasang wajah kagetnya. Setelahnya, tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun mengambil tas miliknya dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya berjalan cukup cepat. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ditarik oleh sang kakak. Dalam perjalanan menuju toko yang menjual es krim, senyuman tak luntur-lunturnya dari wajah Baekhyun. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan es krim dingin.

Langkah keduanya terhenti mendadak, mengakibatkan wajah Kyungsoo mengenai kepala bagian belakang Baekhyun. Dia meringis sambil mengusap hidungnya. Bibir tebalnya yang terbuka kembali tertutup. Belum sempat dia bertanya, sosok Baekhyun sudah melepas pegangan tangan mereka dan membiarkan tas mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas lantai. Perlahan sosok Baekhyun pun menjauh. Karenanya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Belakangan hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat sang kakak meninggalkan dirinya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat. Benar saja pemikirannya. Sosok Park Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Matanya dapat melihat sang kakak yang memeluk leher milik pemuda bermarga Park itu dengan manja.

Perlahan matanya berkilat marah. Sebelumnya sang kakak jarang sekali menempel pada orang lain selain dari keluarga Byun. Tapi semenjak bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, tidak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun senang sekali menempel pada pemuda bertelinga lebar itu. Kyungsoo melangkah cepat menghampiri mereka. Lalu tangannya menarik Byun sulung agar melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun merengut kecil karena pelukannya pada Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja.

"Baek _hyung_, bukannya kau ingin es krim?"

"Ajak Chanyeol_ie_ juga ya? Chanyeol_ie_ mau 'kan?" Baekhyun menatap memohon ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak ada salahnya ikut dengan mereka lagipula dia tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini selain mencari informasi tentang pemuda menggemaskan di depannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tegas mendengar permohonan Baekhyun. Untuk kali ini dia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu waktunya bersama Baekhyun. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun yang mendapat penolakan dari Kyungsoo pun menatap sebal sang adik dan memutuskan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menganga tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengerang jengkel lalu mengejar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Park sialan Chanyeol ini boleh ikut!" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum anak kecil ke arah Kyungsoo. Setelahnya mereka bertiga jalan bersama dengan Baekhyun yang menyeret Kyungsoo serta Chanyeol di kiri dan kanannya.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas kasar. Matanya menatap sang kakak lelah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali sang kakak merengek padanya. Seberapa lembut dia berkata tetap saja Baekhyun tak mau mendengarkan. "Kyung_ie_, aku mau menghampiri Chanyeol_ie__._"

Gelengan kembali menjadi jawaban atas permohonan yang lebih tua. Baekhyun mencebik sebal melihat betapa pelitnya sang adik. Jika tahu begini, tadi pagi dia tidak akan datang bersama Kyungsoo. Dia 'kan hanya ingin bermanja dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Dia tidak bisa langsung menghampiri Chanyeol seperti biasanya dikarenakan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo dengan erat namun tidak menyakitkan. Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki menghentak. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah lain asalkan tidak bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo.

Sabar Kyungsoo, sabar. Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati. Sialan si Chanyeol itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga sang kakak menjadi seperti ini.

"Astaga. Baek _hyung_ berhenti merajuk." Kyungsoo mengerang.

Baekhyun yang mendegar erangan Kyungsoo pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sang adik. Apa dia sudah bertindak terlalu kekanakan? Dia menjadi merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping lalu menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher yang lebih muda. Kyungsoo yang menerima tindakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun hanya terdiam kaku di tempat.

Keduanya berdiam dalam posisi itu dalam waktu cukup lama hingga suara seseorang yang tidak dikenali Kyungsoo mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk mendongak melihat siapa orang tersebut. Senyuman riang langsung merekah di wajah manisnya. "Tao!" Baekhyun dengan cepat berganti memeluk tunangan Kris tersebut. Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak suka melihatnya.

"Siapa dia, _hyung_?" Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya pada Tao. Pemuda yang paling tinggi membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao." Ucapnya sopan.

"Dia tunangan Kris!" Ini Baekhyun yang berucap. Suara yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun tidak bisa di bilang kecil karena sesaat setelah dirinya berucap semua mata memandang sejurus ke arah mereka bertiga. Reaksi yang mereka berikan tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Jongin waktu itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sesaat setelah dapat mencerna ucapan Tao. Tadi pemuda dengan bibir berbentuk kucing ini bilang dia tunangan Kris. Jika begitu, otomatis jumlah orang yang mendekati Baekhyun berkurang satu. "Mulai saat ini aku dan Luhan _hyung _akan bersekolah di sini. Mohon bantuannya." Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat mendengar nama yang asing di telinganya. Tao yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Baekhyun segera menambahkan, "Luhan, sepupuku. Dia sebentar lagi akan ke sini."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Selang beberapa menit seorang pemuda beriris rusa dengan tinggi badan lebih tinggi darinya dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. "Ini Luhan _hyung_ yang kubicarakan tadi,"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan intens. Dengan sedikit gugup dia membungkuk dan tersenyum canggung. Baekhyun tertawa cukup kencang melihat tingkah Luhan yang lucu saat sedang gugup seperti itu. "Jangan terlalu gugup Luhan_ie hyung_, kau bahkan lebih tua dari kami. Aku Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun tersenyum anak kecil, "Dan ini Kyungsoo adikku." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang melingkar di salah satu tangan milik Kyungsoo.

Mendengar nada bersahabat yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun, membuat kegugupannya hilang begitu saja. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu tersenyum tanpa ada kecanggungan di dalamnya. Dia berteriak gemas dalam hati saat melihat senyuman milik Baekhyun, sungguh menggemaskan.

Uh, tampaknya sikap protektifnya terhadap sesuatu yang menggemaskan dan polos telah muncul. Dia ingin menjaga kepolosan milik Baekhyun. Terdengar tidak sopan mungkin mengingat mereka baru bertemu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pemuda beriris sipit di depannya sungguh sangat polos. "Nah, kalian kelas berapa?" suara Kyungsoo mengintrupsi kegiatan melamun Luhan.

Tao tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab, "Aku kelas dua dan Luhan _hyung _kelas tiga." tangannya menunjuk kantung seragam miliknya dan Luhan yang memiliki pin penanda kelas. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengangguk, pemuda itu menghilang dari jarak pandang ketiganya dengan cepat. Ketiganya secara serempak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun pergi tadi. Mata Kyungsoo dan Luhan melotot saat melihat Baekhyun tengah bergelayutan di tubuh Chanyeol. Hei, kenapa Chanyeol bisa di sini? Bukannya pemuda itu sudah menuju kelasnya tadi.

Ah, entahlah.

Kyungsoo tanpa menunggu lama langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tao sendiri hanya terkekeh geli. Dia paham betul bahwa sikap protektif milik sepupunya telah muncul setelah melihat senyuman Baekhyun tadi.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Menjauh dari Baek _hyung_!" Chanyeol memutar badannya hingga menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo dan dua orang yang tak dikenalinya. Murid baru sepertinya. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo. Hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Kepalan tangan Kyungsoo terangkat hendak menghajar tubuh Chanyeol. Namun dengan cepat pemuda itu menghindar. Agak susah memang, dikarenakan Baekhyun yang masih bergelayut di belakang tubuhnya.

Luhan yang tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo kini terdiam di tempat. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari sosok Chanyeol. Hoh, Mungkin dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok Park Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya barusan. Dia melangkah cepat, ingin membantu Kyungsoo. Dirinya berjalan menuju belakang Chanyeol dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun meronta kala dirinya merasa di tarik menjauh dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terdiam melihat aksi Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "Baekhyun_ie_ tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti ini." Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya sempat menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Pemuda bermarga Park itu mengernyit tidak suka. Kyungsoo saja dia belum bisa menanganinya sekarang muncul lagi satu sosok lainnya yang seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dia memiliki teman dengan tujuan sama sepertinya. Bungsu Byun dengan cepat berjalan menuju Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dia memegang bahu sempit Luhan, "Sepertinya kita bisa cepat akrab, Luhan _hyung._"

Chanyeol mendengus malas. Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara serempak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Dua pasang mata berbeda ukuran itu menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak acuh tak acuh dengan mereka berdua. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka hendak mengomel. Namun harus kembali tertutup kala suara seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya dan merupakan salah satu pemuda yang masuk dalam _blacklist_nya terdengar.

"Baek _baby_, aku merindukanmu." siapa lagi bukan Oh Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memeluk Baekhyun erat lalu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi berisi Baekhyun. Dua pasang mata milik Kyungsoo dan Luhan kini beralih sepenuhnya ke arah Sehun. Kedua iris mereka berkilat emosi. Tanpa ampun, Luhan menghajar belakang kepala Sehun dan Kyungsoo menghajar punggung Sehun. Mengakibatkan Sehun meringis kesakitan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tampaknya masih emosi berniat ingin menghajar Sehun kembali. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah tidak berada di tempat. Jauh di belakang mereka juga tampak Tao sedang bermanja ria pada sosok Kris yang berdiri diam dengan sesekali tersenyum menanggapi Tao.

"Chanyeol_ie_~" Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang menggendong sosok Baekhyun ala _bridal style_. Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya. Membolos sepertinya menyenangkan apalagi bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun membuat yang lebih tua semakin menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di dada pemuda tinggi. "Kita ke apartemenku." Baekhyun tidak menjawab, pemuda manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol. Jadi mau tak mau, Chanyeol menyetir dengan posisi Baekhyun menghadap padanya. Chanyeol sesekali menggeram kala Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan nafas secara keras ke perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Jika tidak ingat dia sedang mengemudi, bisa dipastikan dia akan memakan habis sosok menggemaskan di pangkuannya. Bukan memakan secara harafiah. Tetapi yah, kalian pasti mengerti isi pikiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus menempel pada Chanyeol hingga mereka tiba di apartemen Chanyeol. Lelaki manis itu tampaknya tidak mau lepas dari Chanyeol. "Baek, bisa lepaskan aku? Kau berat."

Baekhyun yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol langsung mendongak. Matanya menyipit tidak suka. Pipi menggembung lucu. "Aku tidak berat!" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan membuat sosok dalam pangkuannya semakin cemberut.

Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Awalnya memang hanya menempel namun perlahan dia merasakan benda yang ternyata bibir Chanyeol itu bergerak melumat bibirnya. Jika sebelumnya Baekhyun memberontak karena tingkah Chanyeol. Kali ini tidak. Sulung Byun itu sekarang _malah _balas melumat bibir Chanyeol walau tidak seahli sosok pemuda tinggi yang pahanya sedang ia jadikan tempat duduk. Kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam. Menikmati lumatan Chanyeol yang membuatnya melayang. Lumatan itu semakin intim. Saliva entah milik siapa turun membasahi dagu hingga leher Baekhyun.

Pagutan bibir mereka terlepas karena Baekhyun yang memukul dada Chanyeol tanda kehabisan nafas. Dengan rakus Baekhyun menghisap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol terpaku di tempat melihat Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Pemuda di depannya sungguh menggoda. Lihatlah matanya yang sayu, dada naik turun, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ugh, Sial.

Tahan Chanyeol, tahan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah leher Baekhyun. Lidahnya terjulur keluar. Menjilat leher Baekhyun pelan.

"Nghh.. Chanyeol_ie_.." Tangan Baekhyun secara refleks menarik rambut Chanyeol. Rasanya aneh namun menyenangkan. Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol kembali menjilat perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Dia menghisap bagian yang telah basah oleh salivanya lalu menggigitnya. Meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang cukup jelas.

Baekhyun sempat memekik kala gigi-gigi Chanyeol menancap di lehernya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah kembali menatapnya, "Kenapa menggigitku?"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, "Aku hanya memberikan tanda bahwa kau milikku, Baek. Jangan menangis." Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang berair. Lalu tersenyum lembut. Wajah Baekhyun perlahan berubah menjadi tenang. Senyuman pun kembali merekah di wajahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dengan polosnya pemuda itu mengecup bibir Chanyeol lama. Membuat sosok yang lebih muda terdiam kaku. Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun yang mencium bibirnya lebih dulu. Tersadar akan keterkejutannya, Chanyeol menatap lamat-lamat iris layaknya anak anjing milik Baekhyun yang berbinar polos. "Jangan pernah lakukan apapun hal yang kita lakukan pada siapapun, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping tanda bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian kepala bersurai gelap itu mengangguk. Bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke atas. Dia pun kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Malam ini menginaplah di sini, hm." Baekhyun hanya bergumam pendek menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Sial. Dia benar-benar menyayangi pemuda di pelukannya. Dia tidak akan. membiarkan siapapun memiliki Baekhyun. Termasuk Kyungsoo, adik Baekhyun. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya adik tidak sedarah milik Byun Baekhyun.

.

**tbc**.

.

**Zero kembali gengs, setelah ngilang dua minggu lebih, mwehehhee. Gimana chapter ini? Gak ada yang aneh atau gak ada kesalahan lagi kan ya? Kwkwkw**

**Btw, info aja nih ya, chapter enam sama sembilan nanti ada part uhuk-uhuknya. Tau dong ya apa maksud Zero? Hehehe.**

**Dan untuk ****Guest****, gapapa kok, santai aja, Zero waktu itu cuma kaget aja baca komennya, tapi sekarang udah gpp kok. Hehehe. Terus buat ****Chanbaek****'s kiddo****, Kyung overprotektif karena ada sesuatunya, wkkwkwkw. Mkasihh udah mau review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

_Bagaimana mungkin? _

_Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar di kepala kecil __Kyungsoo__. Anak lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan menengah pertama itu terus saja berusaha menemukan jawaban atas kebingungannya. __Baekhyun__. Sosok anak lelaki bersurai __gelap __itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pertanyaan bagaimananya itu memiliki banyak makna__, s__eperti misalnya perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya terhadap __Baekhyun__ atau karena status mereka yang secara mendadak menjadi sepasang kakak beradik. _Heol_, dia masih tidak percaya dia mempunyai kakak. Karena sepengetahuannya, dia adalah anak tunggal. Catat itu, anak tunggal._

_Awalnya ayah dan ibunya tidak menjelaskan secara mendetail padanya tentang sosok __Baekhyun__. Selain tentang biodata __Baekhyun__ yang bergolongan darah O. Penyuka manis. Sulung dari keluarga Byun. Lebih tua setahun dari dirinya dan hal-hal lainnya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab seluruh kebingungannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, __Kyungsoo__ paham. Ternyata __Baekhyun__ adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat akan terbang menuju China. Menyebabkan kedua orang tua __Baekhyun__ meninggal dan __Baekhyun__ mengalami __hilang ingatan __karena benturan yang diterimanya saat terjatuh dari pesawat. _

_Orang tuanya berulang kali mengingatkan __Kyungsoo__ agar tidak memberitahukan perihal tersebut pada __Baekhyun d__an __Kyungsoo__ menurut. Tapi ada suatu ketika dia ingin mengatakan pada __Baekhyun__ bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara. Agar dia dapat menjadikan __Baekhyun__ sebagai miliknya. Tapi sayang dia tak akan pernah bisa. Kenapa? Karena kedua orang tuanya yang sangat tidak menyetujui hal tersebut. Jadi pada akhirnya dia harus puas dengan status __sebagai __adik dari seorang Byun __Baekhyun__ saja. _

_Kyungsoo__awalnya __tak masalah dengan status tersebut. Namun semenjak kepindahan keluarga mereka kembali ke Korea. Dan dirinya serta sang kakak bersekolah di negara ginseng tersebut. Dia mulai tidak tahan dengan status kakak beradik. Semua karena empat pemuda terpopuler di sekolahnya yang gencar mendekati sosok __Baekhyun__. Mereka tak pernah menyerah mendekati __Baekhyun__. Apalagi __Park Chanyeol__. Karena kemunculan pemuda itu, __Baekhyun__ menjadi agak menjauh darinya. __Baekhyun__ lebih memilih __untuk __bermanjaan dengan __Chanyeol d__an dia tak suka itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?_

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras, M bruh tapi belom anu**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Mata tajam Chanyeol bergerak ke sana kemari, mengikuti pergerakan pemuda manis di depannya. Sosok Baekhyun sedari tadi duduk dengan tidak tenang di atas sofa. Pemuda beriris sipit tampak sedang mencemaskan sesuatu entah apa itu. Chanyeol sendiri tidak ingin repot dengan menanyakan kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah demikian, karena jika tebakannya benar. Baekhyun pasti sedang mencemaskan Kyungsoo, adiknya. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, menyebabkan kedua iris mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol_ie_, aku belum memberitahu Kyung_ie_ jika malam ini akan menginap dan aku lupa membawa ponsel." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. Chanyeol menjadi gemas sendiri karenanya.

"Baek, kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sana. Tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun, Baekhyun berpindah posisi duduk menjadi di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Sepasang tangan Baekhyun dikalungkan ke leher jenjang Chanyeol, "Aku akan mengirim pesan untuk Kyungsoo nanti." Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi ceria kala mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kepala bersurai gelapnya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Chanyeol sendiri tak masalah dengan suasana seperti ini. Mengingat dia tipe orang yang lebih menyukai suasana tenang. "Akuingin ganti baju." Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memfokuskan tatapan ke arah pemuda lainnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar atau lebih tepatnya di depan lemari pakaian, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan. Bermaksud membiarkan sosok yang lebih tua memilih pakaian yang ingin dikenakannya. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, pemuda manis ini memilih kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Dia mengambil kemeja berwarna biru laut. Tanpa perduli sekitar, Baekhyun membuka seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya sedari tadi hingga hanya menyisakan bokser saja. Chanyeol yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar saat disuguhi pemandangan punggung putih Baekhyun tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Tahan Chanyeol. Batin Chanyeol berusaha menahan hasratnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Selesai berganti, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman manis yang membuat Chanyeol harus menahan nafasnya beberapa detik.

"Chanyeol_i__e_."

Dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki refleks dan keseimbangan tubuh yang baik. Bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan jatuh mencium lantai kamarnya. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol layaknya koala. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Setelahnya dia mengusakkan wajahnya ke bahu lebar Chanyeol. Kebiasaannya muncul. "Baek, berhenti menggodaku." Chanyeol berdesis.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya mengerjap polos beberapa kali. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali. "Menggoda? Siapa?" Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat bingung. Menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu. Chanyeol mengerang. Dia lupa dengan siapa dirinya berhadapan saat ini. Percuma saja menjelaskan apapun lagipula sosok pemuda bersurai gelap di depannya takkan mengerti. Kepala bersurai kelam Chanyeol menggeleng lalu mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun. Keduanya pun merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol melingkari tubuh Baekhyun. Memeluk pinggangnya secara posesif. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya mengelus surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang semulanya tidak mengantuk perlahan mulai merasakan berat pada kedua kelopak matanya dan beberapa menit setelahnya, sosok Baekhyun sudah terlelap dengan damai. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Hei, Kyung. Bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang?" Kyungsoo yang tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri kini menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Kim Jongdae yang duduk di hadapannya. Kim Jongdae atau lebih akrab di sapa Chen ini merupakan salah satu sahabatnya saat dia masih kelas dua.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Baek _hyung_ tidak di sini?" Kyungsoo mengerang jengkel. Seharusnya tadi pagi dia jangan terlalu terfokus untuk memukuli Sehun jika tahu Baekhyun akan menghilang seperti ini.

Kursi di samping Kyungsoo yang semula kosong, saat ini telah diduduki oleh Luhan yang sedang membawa satu nampan makan siang miliknya, "Tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Pasti Baekhyun baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya terpaksa. Benar kata Luhan. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, walau dia agak tidak yakin, mengingat betapa polosnya Baekhyun. Bisa saja sang kakak diculik hanya karena sebuah permen. Oh, tidak! Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala ribut saat pemikiran aneh _nan _kurang ajar hinggap di kepala jeniusnya.

"Heh, pendek. Kepalamu bisa copot!" Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya.

Panggilan kurang ajar itu hanya akan diucapkan oleh seorang manusia berkulit tidak terlalu putih, "Kim Jongin!" Mata Kyungsoo berkilat emosi. Belakangan ini entah kenapa sosok Jongin selalu berada di manapun dirinya berada. Hal ini sudah terjadi semenjak mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja _err_…berciuman. "Kenapa kau duduk di sini, huh?!"

Jongin tak menjawab. Pemuda tampan itu sibuk memakan makanannya, menganggap suara Kyungsoo hanyalah angin lalu. Yang mana, hal itu menyebabkan Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya sebal. Sendok di tangannya tampak sedikit bengkok karena genggaman yang terlalu kencang. Jongdae yang melihat Kyungsoo tampak emosi pun memberikan isyarat pada Luhan untuk menenangkan sang sahabat. Mengerti akan maksud Jongdae, Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo dan mengatakan tenang beberapa kali hingga akhirnya bahu tegang Kyungsoo perlahan menjadi rileks. Mereka pun kembali makan dengan tenang. Tanpa disadari ketiganya, sedari tadi Jongin terus mencuri lihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Kyungsoo datar. Pemuda manis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu membawa nampan habis makannya menuju tempat untuk meletakkan piring kotor. Di belakangnya Jongdae dan Luhan berjalan beriringan. Keduanya saling membenturkan bahu satu sama lain, memberikan isyarat untuk mengajak bicara sang Byun bungsu. Namun belum sempat salah satunya mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara, sosok Jongin dengan cepat berjalan melewati Jongdae dan Luhan yang kini sedang memelototkan matanya.

"Hei, Kyung."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jongin kembali berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo beberapa kali lagi hingga pada akhirnya sosok Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala dengan ketus dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya padanya. Jongin sendiri sedang nyengir layaknya orang bodoh saat melihat wajah tak bersahabat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa Jongin hanya membuang waktunya memutuskan untuk beranjak sebelum suara Jongin yang cukup kencang membuat langkahnya terhenti dan membuat seisi kantin menganga tak percaya.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu sejak insiden ciuman kita berdua."

Oh, astaga.

Kyungsoo tak bisa mendeskripsikan seberapa bodohnya seorang Kim Jongin. Bagaimana nungkin dia mengatakan kata suka dengan mudahnya seperti itu? Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin yang masih tersenyum. Senyuman perlahan terbentuk di wajah putih Kyungsoo, jika diperhatikan senyuman Kyungsoo seperti sangat dipaksakan. Tapi memang dasarnya Jongin sedikit lambat, pemuda itu tak menyadarinya melainkan membalas senyum Kyungsoo lebih lebar lagi. Dengan cepat, wajah Kyungsoo berubah dingin. Pemuda pendek itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya singkat ke arah pemuda paling tinggi. Menghasilkan tanda tanya besar bagi seluruh isi kantin terutama Jongin.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya menyukai Baekhyun _hyung__._" Kyungsoo kembali berdiri tegak lalu pergi keluar dari kantin tanpa perduli dengan panggilan Jongdae. Luhan yang sempat terkejut dan terdiam di posisinya menolehkan kepala ke arah Jongin pelan. Mata rusanya melotot sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk beranjak mencari Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang semula terdiam karena sedang mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo segera berlari menyusul Kyungsoo, "Hei, apa..apa maksudmu?"

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Chanyeol_ie_?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Matanya yang masih sayu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap balik ke arahnya. Perlahan bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke atas, tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol. Dia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat disukainya.

"Hei, Baek. Bangunlah, kau tidak lapar, hm?" Baekhyun mendongak. Tentu saja perutnya lapar. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Dan Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah yang namanya makan terlambat kecuali pada keadaan terdesak. Seperti misalnya dia harus dengan cepat menyalin jawaban tugas rumah yang diberikan guru sehingga dia harus terlambat makan siang. Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya. Baru saja dia hendak beranjak keluar, tangan Baekhyun malah menahan pergerakkannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Membuatkanmu makan siang, tentu saja." Baekhyun yang mengerti pun melepaskan pegangannya. Dirinya ingin kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Chanyeol, namun dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Dan dia mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah melumat bibirnya sesaat lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bibir Chanyeol_ie_ manis." Baekhyun bergumam pelan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Beberapa menit Baekhyun habiskan hanya merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur lalu menatap sekeliling kamar Chanyeol yang sangat rapi berbanding terbalik dengan kamarnya serta Kyungsoo. Jika tidak ada Kyungsoo, bisa diyakini kamar mereka akan seperti kapal pecah karena ulahnya. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan keluar. Perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi. Semakin dekat langkahnya menuju dapur, semakin kuat juga harum masakan yang membuat perutnya semakin meronta.

Baekhyun tersentak mundur saat akan masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia mengelus hidungnya kemudian mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya balik. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk dan segera mengisi perut mereka. "Chanyeol_ie__._" Chanyeol yang sedang fokus dengan makanannya kini menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Hm?"

"Suapi aku, ya?" ucap Baekhyun manja. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan jurus anjing terbuangnya. Membuat Chanyeol langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kala melihat Chanyeol mengangguk. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang mengernyit heran. Keheranannya segera terjawab saat Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya tanpa permisi lalu membuka mulutnya minta disuapi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Dia harus benar-benar mengontrol diri seharian ini. Karena manusia manis di depannya benar-benar tidak terduga. Makan siang kali ini merupakan makan siang paling menyiksa sepanjang hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Selama disuapi Baekhyun duduk dengan tidak tenang di pangkuannya. Dia selalu bergerak ke sana kemari membuat bokong Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menekan sesuatu miliknya. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika tiba-tiba dirinya lepas kendali hari ini. Tapi dia rasa itu bukan hal buruk. Jika benar dia lepas kendali nantinya dia bisa menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya. Chanyeol menyeringai aneh membuat Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, bergidik melihat seringaian yang jarang dia lihat.

"Chanyeol_ie_, wajahmu menyeramkan." ucap Baekhyun takut-takut. Chanyeol yang menyadari ucapan Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah datarnya. Yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol kerasukan sesuatu sehingga bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Selesai dengan acara makan, keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton film. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memilih film yang akan ditontonnya. Chanyeol sendiri mengambil ponselnya lalu mengutak-atiknya. Selang beberapa menit setelah film dimulai, tanpa diduganya sebuah tangan berkulit putih malah menarik ponsel ditangannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tanya. "Chanyeol_ie_, aku ingin melakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan," Jari Baekhyun menunjuk layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan sepasang wanita dan pria sedang berciuman dengan err..tubuh telanjang.

Tunggu, telanjang? _Heol_, dia lupa film yang sedang diputar mengandung sedikit unsur mesumnya.

"Maksudmu berciuman seperti biasa?" Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih muda.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, dia kira Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman. Dengan buru-buru Chanyeol mematikan televisinya agar adegan selanjutnya tidak terlihat oleh mata polos Baekhyun. Setelahnya dia langsung menerjang Baekhyun hingga membuat yang lebih tua terbaring di atas sofa. Bibir Chanyeol mendarat dengan mulus di atas bibir Baekhyun. Keduanya kembali berciuman seperti tadi pagi.

Awalnya hanya menempel kemudian melumat bibir atas dan bawah. Chanyeol yang tidak merasakan penolakan dari Baekhyun kembali membiarkan lidahnya ikut ambil andil. Dia mengelus perut rata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Lidah Chanyeol dengan cepat memasuki rongga mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka. Menjelajahi setiap sudut. Tak membiarkan lidahnya melewatkan satu apapun. Jilat, hisap, lumat. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol tanda dirinya kehabisan nafas.

Keduanya terengah setelah melepaskan perpagutan mereka. Mata sayu Baekhyun menatap sekitar, entah karena apa dia merasa malu setelah meminta berciuman bersama Chanyeol tadi. Mata Baekhyun yang sedang mengedar tidak sengaja menatap sesuatu di bagian bawah Chanyeol yang mengembung. Dengan polosnya pemuda manis itu menyentuh gundukan di celana Chanyeol. Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahannya karena merasakan sesuatu menyentuh miliknya. Matanya melotot kala menyadari bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan.

"Chanyeol_ie_, milikmu sangat keras. Kenapa bisa?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos. Jari-jarinya masih menusuk-nusuk bagian menggembung di celana Chanyeol tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Nghh, Baek. Berhenti." Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Menahan agar pemuda itu tidak menusuk bagian bawahnya terus menerus. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah dengan nafas yang semakin memberat.

"Astaga. Aku bisa menelan Baekhyun bulat-bulat jika seperti ini terus." Gumam Chanyeol sangat pelan. Tapi karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, bisa dipastikan Baekhyun mendengar gumaman Chanyeol barusan.

"Chanyeol_ie_ bisa menelanku bulat-bulat? Hebat!" Chanyeol mendongak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang cukup kencang. Dia dapat menatap mata Baekhyun yang berbinar entah karena apa. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. "Pasti mulut Chanyeol_ie_ bisa membuka dengan lebar sehingga bisa menelanku bulat-bulat." Baekhyun tersenyum anak kecil. Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun hanya bisa menjatuhkan kepalanya lelah ke bahu Baekhyun. Tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi.

"Chanyeol_ie_? Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding karenanya. "Biarkan seperti ini, Baek. Aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah? Tapi kita baru saja bangun tidur." Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Chanyeol ini sangat suka tidur ya? Padahal mereka baru saja bangun tidur _masa_ Chanyeol sudah lelah lagi. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati. Dirinya sedang berusaha sesabar mungkin menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Aku menyebalkan ya?" Mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar, mau tak mau Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Dia dapat melihat mata sang lelaki telah berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus surai gelap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyebalkan," Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan, "Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi. Kau tidak menyebalkan sama sekali. Paham?" Mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka kembali tertutup. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kedua sisi bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir tipis Chanyeol saat melihat betapa menggemaskan sosok di pelukannya. Dia mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama. Hanya menempel tanpa ada lumatan sama sekali. Setelahnya dia beralih mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun, hidung dan juga kedua pipi berisi Baekhyun. "Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan sayang?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat Chanyeol memanggil sayang padanya. Namun seakan tak mau perduli. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu mau melakukan apa.

Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas sofa. Keduanya terlihat asik menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing. Chanyeol yang merasa tak tahan karena aroma manis dari tubuh Baekhyun, menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat perpotongan leher Baekhyun perlahan hingga desahan Baekhyun meluncur.

"Chanyeol_ie_ berhenti menjilat. Geli..Nghh.." Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang terus saja menjilat dan mulai menyesap lehernya rakus. Sebenarnya ini nikmat tapi Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan rasa gelinya. Baekhyun terus merengek minta berhenti namun sosok satunya tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Chanyeol sibuk menghisap dan memberi tanda kepemilikkannya di leher putih Baekhyun. Tampaknya pemuda Park ini sudah tidak tahan, huh.

"Baek, mau bermain sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Chanyeol menatap sejurus ke arah mata sipit Baekhyun yang tidak fokus. Pemuda yang ditanya terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk semangat menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Tapi kau harus menuruti semua ucapanku. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol memberikan penawaran. Dia tidak mau Baekhyun menolaknya saat akan mencapai puncak permainan nanti.

Baekhyun yang sudah tak sabar karena ingin cepat bermain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Seringaian langsung muncul di wajah Chanyeol saat melihat tanda persetujuan. Dia bangkit dari posisinya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Dia berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang mendongak melihatnya dengan wajah polos. "Buka bajumu, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, "Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Bermain tentu saja," ucap Chanyeol santai sambil menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti hanya menurut. Namun belum sempat tangannya membuka kemejanya, pemuda tinggi itu menggendongnya menuju kamar Chanyeol, "Kita bermain di kamar saja."

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun membuka kemejanya sesuai keinginan Chanyeol. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya saat menyadari Chanyeol menatap tubuhnya intens. "Uh, berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun, melepaskan pakaiannya hingga hanya menyisakan bokser saja. "Apa yang Chanyeol_ie_ lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun kaget. Dengan cepat dia menutupi kedua matanya. Tidak ingin melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Pemuda lainnya kembali terkekeh lalu menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari matanya sendiri.

"Katanya ingin bermain. Tapi kenapa menutup mata seperti itu, hm?"

"Eum, kita ingin main apa? Kenapa harus membuka baju seperti ini?" Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah bola mata Chanyeol yang berbinar aneh.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Jadi bisa kita mulai?" kepala Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di tempat tidur yang berada tepat di samping mereka. Kedua belah bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun tak sabaran. Tidak perduli berapa kali dia menyesapnya, bibir Baekhyun selalu terasa manis. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa melenguh karena ciuman Chanyeol. Dia masih belum begitu ahli tentang ciuman. Jadi dia hanya bisa membalas sesekali saja. Setelah puas dengan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher pemuda yang lebih mungil. Kembali membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Semakin lama nafasnya semakin memberat. Tangan kanan Chanyeol meraba-raba tubuh Baekhyun. Dia menggeram senang saat menemukan _nipple_ Baekhyun yang dicarinya sedari tadi,

"Nghh..Chan..Chanyeol_ie_.."

Chanyeol menekan _nipple _Baekhyun lalu menariknya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus sesuatu milik Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus bokser. Ah, milik Baekhyun sudah mulai mengeras rupanya. Sang _submissive_ terus mendesah karena perlakuan pemuda bertubuh tinggi di atasnya. Chanyeol melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Baekhyun. Sesaat setelahnya dia menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun. Ludah diteguk dengan susah payah ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Baekhyun sungguh menggoda. Bibir merahnya yang mengkilat karena saliva. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas berat. Mata sipit yang menatapnya sayu. Jangan lupakan juga tubuh mulus Baekhyun dan kejantanan mungil Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak. Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya hari ini. Pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya. Dia melumat bibir Baekhyun, tak membiarkan yang lebih tua menghirup nafas barang sebentar saja. Tangannya sibuk mengocok pelan kejantanan Baekhyun.

"Cha..Chanyeoliehh.."

Semangat Chanyeol semakin meningkat kala mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya di kejantanan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Chanyeol memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua, membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati sensasi pasca orgasmenya. Selang beberapa menit Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

Gelengan Baekhyun dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur. Lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. "Sekarang giliranmu, sayang." bisik Chanyeol sambil menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"Nghh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jangan salahkan dia, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah memainkan permainan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik lalu diarahkan menuju bagian bawah Chanyeol yang sudah sangat keras. "Buka." Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Dia melepaskan bawahan Chanyeol. Mulutnya menggumamkan wow kecil saat melihat milik Chanyeol yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar darinya dan mengacung tegak hampir mengenai wajahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh karena reaksi Baekhyun. Dengan refleks Baekhyun memegang milik Chanyeol. Dia penasaran kenapa milik Chanyeol sangat besar padahal Chanyeol lebih muda darinya meski hanya beberapa bulan _sih_. Baekhyun memperhatikan milik Chanyeol, entah apa maksudnya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya tanpa sengaja membuat Chanyeol mendesah.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Lakukan seperti tadi, Baek," Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang dilakukannya tadi. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat saat mendengar desahan Chanyeol. Dia suka mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang mendesah seperti itu. "Baek, masukkan ke dalam mulutmu."

Kepala bersurai lembut Baekhyun menggeleng ribut, "Tidak mau. Tidak akan muat masuk ke mulutku!" pipi Baekhyun menggembung lucu. Dia membuang tatapannya ke samping tapi tangannya masih menggenggam milik Chanyeol.

"Masukkan setengahnya saja, setengah lagi bisa kau pegang dengan tanganmu." Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun mau menuruti ucapannya dan dirinya berteriak senang di dalam hati saat Baekhyun melakukan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan milik Chanyeol. "Sshh.." desis Chanyeol kala merasakan hangatnya mulut Baekhyun. "Hisap lalu jilat, Baek. Jangan gigit dengan gigimu."

Baekhyun menurut. Dia memasukkan setengah milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya dan memegang sebagiannya lagi yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata saat kenikmatan mendera bagian bawahnya. Bibirnya sesekali mengeluarkan geraman tertahan. Mulut Baekhyun sangat hangat, begitu juga dengan tangan dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Baekhyun menghisap milik Chanyeol. Terkadang alisnya berkerut bingung. Tidak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar, tapi saat mendengar geraman Chanyeol. Dia yakin bahwa dia sudah benar melakukannya. Jadi dia terus menghisap dengan sesekali menjilat kikuk. Chanyeol yang dilanda kenikmatan tanpa sadar mendorong kepala Baekhyun agar miliknya bisa masuk lebih dalam.

"Arghh..Chanyeol_ie_!" Baekhyun mengerang sakit lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya mendelik lucu ke arah Chanyeol. Tangannya memegangi tenggorokkannya yang sakit karena ulah Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol yang semula terpejam kembali terbuka. Menatap Baekhyun menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Chanyeol menatap penuh permintaan maaf.

Bukannya menjawab. Baekhyun malah membuang wajahnya ke samping. Tidak mau mendengarkan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Memungut bokser serta kemeja Chanyeol dan memakainya kembali. Dia berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menganga tak percaya di atas kasur. "Baek, kita belum selesai bermain." erangnya. Ia pun segera mengambil bokser dan pakainnya kemudian berjalan keluar menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk di atas sofa.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud. Kita bermain lagi, _ne_?"

Mata Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Tidak mau! Chanyeol_ie_ jahat! Aku tidak mau main lagi!" Baekhyun menelungkupkan badannya di sofa. Menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di bantal sofa yang dapat dijangkau. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia belum mencapai puncak dan ini rasanya sungguh menyiksa, astaga. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Tampaknya dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol_ie_ jahat." Baekhyun menggigit bantal sofa di depannya. Merasa sebal karena Chanyeol yang telah membuat tenggorakkannya sakit. Jika dirinya tahu bermain seperti itu dapat menyakitinya, dia tidak akan mau sedari awal. Baekhyun merengut di atas sofa hingga kegiatannya terinstrupsi oleh suara ketukan brutal di pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Dia masih diam di posisinya untuk sesaat. Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung membuka pintu, Baekhyun pun bangkit berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Baek _hyung_! Aku mencarimu sedari tadi dan ternyata kau ada di sini," Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun balas memeluk Kyungsoo dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke bahu sang adik. "Baek _hyung_, kenapa kau berantakan sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah melepas pelukan mereka berdua. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Matanya memicing curiga saat melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Baekhyun yang terekspos bebas.

"Astaga! Jangan katakan..." aura Kyungsoo menggelap. Tampaknya dia tahu kenapa _hyung_ cantiknya bisa seperti ini. "Park Chanyeol kemari kau jika masih ingin bernafas!" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tampak marah.

Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat adiknya emosi?

Kyungsoo berdiri diam. Menunggu sosok yang dipanggilnya untuk muncul. Beberapa menit terlewat dan Chanyeol tak juga muncul. Dia menatap Baekhyun lalu menyuruhnya menunggu di sofa. Setelahnya Kyungsoo melangkah cepat mengitari apartemen Chanyeol untuk mencari sang pemilik. Namun nihil, Chanyeol tak ada di manapun. Saat matanya jatuh pada pintu kamar Chanyeol, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Tinggal beberapa langkah dia mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang tampak melotot kaget karena kehadiran Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu, Kyungsoo melayangkan satu tinjuan ke arah perut Chanyeol yang belum siap menghindar. Chanyeol jatuh terduduk di atas lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun _hyung_?!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya. Dia memekik saat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menahan sakit. Baekhyun menarik tubuh adiknya menjauh. "Kyung_ie_, apa yang lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada panik yang sangat kentara.

"Dia berani mengotorimu _hyung_!"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "Mengotori?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya, "Tapi aku tidak kotor. Aku bersih. Lihat." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya di depan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu dia menangkup wajah memerah sang adik.

"Kyung_ie_ tidak boleh berbuat kasar pada orang lain dan jangan sering emosi. Aku tidak suka." Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lebih muda. Byun bungsu itu masih menatap penuh amarah kepada sosok Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di lantai. Pemuda Park itu sesekali meringis. Walau tubuh Kyungsoo pendek begitu ternyata tenaganya luar biasa mematikan.

"Kyung_ie_.." rengut Baekhyun karena diabaikan sang adik. Kini Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata yang tak terbaca. Perasaannya sedang campur aduk sekarang.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengecup lama bibir sang adik. Bermaksud menenangkan amarah Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat parah. Dia hanya melakukan seperti apa yang biasanya sang ibu lakukan jika ayahnya sedang dalam keadaan emosi setelah pulang dari kantor. Lagipula mereka adalah kakak adik. Tidak masalah bukan?

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Aku tidak akan marah jika Baek _hyung_ mau menciumku lagi." Pemuda beriris sipit tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan sang adik. Dia kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lama. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Menikmati setiap detiknya. Dia tidak tahu apa kesempatan seperti ini akan datang lagi nantinya.

Yang lebih tua menjauhkan wajahnya setelah dirasa cukup. "Kyung_ie_ diam di sini. Jangan macam-macam." Dia berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Ia menatap Chanyeol sedih. "Chanyeol_ie_ tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam singkat menanggapi Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk berbicara. Suatu perasaan tak senang sedang merayapi dirinya ketika dia melihat dua pemuda bermarga Byun itu berciuman.

Kyungsoo kembali menggeram melihat Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Chanyeol seperti itu. "_Hyung_, ayo kita pulang," Kyungsoo menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Berharap agar bisa segera pergi dari sini. Namun gelengan kepala yang diberikan Baekhyun membuatnya terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras jengkel."Baek h—"

"Tidak Kyung_ie_. Aku ingin menginap," ucap Baekhyun lembut. "Boleh 'kan?"

Bibir milik Kyungsoo terbuka hendak menolak permintaan sang kakak namun harus kembali tertutup. Salahkan Baekhyun dengan segala macam jurus _puppy eyes_nya yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilawan. Helaan nafas berat dihembuskan Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka dan memandang sang kakak yang masih menatapnya. "Baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Baekhyun bersorak gembira. Pemuda manis itu melompat kecil. Segera setelah dia bersorak, Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba menarik Kyungsoo menuju pintu apartemen. Dahi Kyungsoo kini berkerut tak mengerti. Katanya Baekhyun ingin menginap lalu kenapa mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu.

Oh, tunggu.

Jangan katakan padanya bahwa—

"Nah, Kyung_ie_ bisa pulang. _Bye bye_~" Belum sempat sang Byun bungsu bereaksi, pintu apartemen bercat coklat di depannya telah tertutup. Walau tidak ditutup dengan keras. Tersadar, Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menggedor pintu minta dibukakan. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan sang kakak menginap sendirian dengan Park mesum itu. Tidak mungkin. "Kyung_ie_ pulang saja. Aku ingin menginap sendiri." Baekhyun berucap riang. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Chanyeol_ie_? Kenapa diam saja?" Baekhyun melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tersadar dari dunianya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, menarik tengkuk belakang Baekhyun agar wajah mereka mendekat lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Melumat bibir merah milik yang lebih tua dengan rakus. Menjilati setiap inci bibir Baekhyun hingga basah. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan karena perlakuan Chanyeol, dia belum siap menerima ciuman mendadak seperti ini. Baekhyun merengek, memukul dada Chanyeol pelan. Pada pukulan ketiga, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah mereka. Matanya menatap Baekhyun tajam . Membuat pemuda manis itu terdiam takut. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mencium siapapun, bukan?"

"Eum, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi Baekhyun sayang. Kau harus di hukum." Chanyeol menyeringai yang mana membuat Baekhyun merinding. Dia kembali melihat seringaian aneh Chanyeol. Baekhyun memekik pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang lalu mendarat dengan posisi perutnya berada di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau di hukum, Chanyeol_ie_! Dihukum selalu tidak enak dan menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memberontak dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Tangannya memukul punggung Chanyeol dan kakinya menendang udara bebas. Chanyeol yang gemas pun memukul bokong Baekhyun sekali. "Ya!" sebal Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja. Hukumanmu akan menyenangkan,"

"Tidak mau! Huaaa, Kyung_ie_.." Dan keduanya pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol yang sudah tertutup rapat.

.

**tbc**.

.

**Aloooooooooo, apdet dong ya gengs. Dan ini nyerempet M atau udah M tuh ya. WKKWKWKWK. Chapter depan ada ehem ehemnya, jadi ya gitu, mweheheheh. Eh iya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya, maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata dari Zee. Udah gitu aja, babayy~**


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

_Kepala bersurai __kehitaman __itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sedari awal pemuda kecil itu menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari toilet bandara. __Baekhyun__ memberengut sebal karena tidak menemukan keberadaan adik manisnya. Padahal saat mereka baru saja tiba di Seoul dan __Baekhyun__ berkata ingin ke toilet, __Kyungsoo__ bilang dia akan menunggunya dan sekarang kemana pula adik manisnya pergi. "Uh, __aku __akan mencubit __Kyung_ie_ jika bertemu nanti." Gumam __Baekhyun__ yang sedang berjalan mencari tempat duduk kosong._

_Setelah mendapatkannya, pemuda manis itu duduk dengan kakinya yang di goyangkan ke depan dan belakang. Beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang tak sengaja melihat __Baekhyun__ dan mereka hanya bisa memasang wajah menahan gemas. __Baekhyun__ sungguh sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Pemuda itu terus menggerutu hingga matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu berhenti di depannya. Kepalanya mendongak menyebabkan sepasang iris__ milik__ mereka berdua bertemu._

_"Kau terpisah dari keluargamu?" __Baekhyun__ mengangguk walau sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti mengapa orang di depannya tiba-tiba bertanya demikian. "Ikut aku ke tempat penitipan anak hilang__.__" Pemuda tinggi di depannya dengan lancang menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Sementara __Baekhyun__ sendiri mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Apa-apaan pemuda di depannya? Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu tapi sudah berani menghinanya sebagai anak hilang._

_Dengan wajah sebal, __Baekhyun__ menyentak tangan pemuda yang menariknya, menyebabkan langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka hendak bertanya, namun disela cepat oleh __Baekhyun__, "Aku tak mengenal kau dan yang terpenting __aku __kelas dua belas tahun ini. __Aku __sudah besar dan bisa menemukan __Kyung_ie_ sendiri." __Baekhyun__ mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda itu mengerja__p__ beberapa kali sebelum terkekeh tanpa sebab. __Baekhyun__ menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. _

_Apakah ada hal yang lucu?_

_"Maaf, maaf. Aku kira kau masih sekolah dasar. Salahkan wajah menggemaskanmu itu__.__" ucap pemuda itu heran. Sejujurnya dia tahu bahwa __Baekhyun__ sudah kelas dua belas. Dia hanya ingin mengerjai pemuda yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Tapi mengapa ucapan __Baekhyun__ terkesan seperti pemuda beriris __sipit __itu tidak mengenalnya sama sekali._

_"Uh, jangan menghinaku!" __Baekhyun__ menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Dia membuang tatapan ke samping sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Membuat pemuda di depannya kembali terkekeh, mencoba mengabaikan rasa herannya. Dia hanya geli karena tingkah __Baekhyun__ yang masih tampak seperti anak kecil walau pada kenyataannya __Baekhyun__ telah menduduki kelas dua belas. _

_"Hei, aku __Chanlie__. Dan kau __Baekhyun__ bukan? Kau tak mengingatku?" __Baekhyun__ menoleh cepat. Kepalanya miring ke samping. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan pemuda di depannya mengetahui namanya. Berkenalan saja belum. __Baekhyun__ yang hendak bertanya mau tak mau kembali menutup mulutnya karena tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. __Baekhyun__ memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati __Kyungsoo__ yang tengah tersenyum meminta maaf ke arahnya. __Baekhyun__ kembali merengut sebal._

_"__Kyung_ie_ kemana saja? __Aku __jadi sendirian 'kan." Pemuda yang bernama __Chanlie__ mengernyit tak suka saat melihat pemuda yang dipanggil __Kyung_ie_ tadi muncul. Perlahan dia pergi dari posisinya berdiri karena dia merasakan ponsel di sakunya terus bergetar menandakan kedua orang tuanya telah tiba di Seoul. __Baekhyun__ yang sibuk mencubiti __Kyungsoo__ tidak menyadari bahwa __Chanlie__ telah pergi dari sana. Dan tampaknya juga __Baekhyun__ lupa jika sebelumnya ada __Chanlie__ di sana._

_"Nah __Baek _hyung_, ayo kita pulang. __Ayah __dan __ibu __telah menunggu kita sedari tadi."_

_"Uh, itu 'kan salah __Kyung_ie_ yang meninggalkan__ku __sendirian,"_

_Kyungsoo__ mencubit pipi sang kakak gemas karena __Baekhyun__ tengah menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "Jangan merajuk. _Hyung_ sangat menggemaskan, rasa-rasanya aku ingin menggigit habis pipi _hyung_," __Baekhyun__ semakin merengut mendengar ucapan __Kyungsoo__ yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Tapi walau begitu dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, lagipula __Kyungsoo__ hanya bercanda._

_"Tapi __Kyung_ie_ janji akan membelikan__ku __es krim,"_

_Pemuda bermata sipit itu terdiam, berpura-pura berpikir. Namun matanya sesekali melirik ke arah __Baekhyun__ yang menatapnya penuh harap. Senyuman jahil pun terukir di wajah putihnya, "Bagaimana ya?" __Baekhyun__ kembali menghentakkan kakinya saat mendengar ucapan sang adik. Adiknya sangat menyebalkan._

_"Aku bercanda, _hyung_." __Kyungsoo__ memeluk sang kakak gemas. Tak tahan dengan tingkah imut __Baekhyun__. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya __Kyungsoo__ tersenyum manis, "Aku akan membelikan __Baek _hyung _es krim, setelah kita selesai mengurus berkas perpindahan sekolah kita."_

_Ekspresi __Baekhyun__ yang semula murung kini berubah menjadi riang. Mata beriris__ beningnya __berbinar polos. Jangan lupakan senyum anak kecilnya yang menambah kadar keimutan __Baekhyun__. Membuat baik __Kyungsoo__ maupun orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya memekik gemas di dalam hati."Janji?"_

_"Janji!" ucap __Kyungsoo__ dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya._

_"Yey! _Gomawo_Kyung_ie_." __Baekhyun__ mengecup pipi __Kyungsoo__ sekilas sebagai tanda terima kasih. Lalu menarik sang adik untuk menemui kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah menunggu di mobil sedari tadi untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di Seoul._

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras, M bruh, dosa tanggung sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Jongin berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan langkah ringan. Matanya seketika membola kala menangkap sesosok manusia manis bersurai kelam yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Tampaknya pemuda tersebut baru dari atas, ah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dari kamar apartemen milik Chanyeol. Bagaimana Jongin tahu? Tentu saja dia tahu, karena menurut perkiraannya Chanyeol telah membawa pergi pemuda manis beriris sipit yang merupakan kakak dari seorang Byun Kyungsoo. Senyuman lebar tanpa disadari terukir di wajahnya. Dengan cepat dan riang Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya dikarenakan wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat dirinya melihat sepasang sepatu berada di depannya. Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya ke samping namun pemilik sepatu di depannya ikut bergeser. Hal tersebut berulang hingga beberapa kali, membuat Kyungsoo segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit tidak suka saat menemukan Jongin _lah_ sosok yang membuatnya semakin kesal. "Ya! Minggir!" Tangan Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin. Namun pemuda tinggi itu bergeming. Kyungsoo menggeram jengkel, menyeruakkan kekesalannya. Matanya kini melotot menatapi Jongin yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, Kyung. Ikut aku." tanpa permisi, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung apartemen. Tentu saja Kyungsoo memberontak. Tapi sayangnya Jongin yang sangat keras kepala tidak ingin melepaskan pegangannya melainkan semakin mempererat pegangannya di tangan Kyungsoo, jadi mau tak mau Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Jongin dengan wajah yang sangat jengkel. Keduanya berjalan selama beberapa menit hingga tiba di daerah yang cukup ramai. Dia dapat melihat di kanan dan kirinya terdapat berbagai macam _stand_ makanan, barang-barang maupun permainan.

"Kita sampai," Jongin memutar tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyungsoo tak sengaja menabrak dada bidang Jongin. Kyungsoo meringis sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Dan hanya di balas dengan cengiran bodoh oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Mata Kyungsoo mengedar ke sana kemari, "Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Sebelah alis Kyungsoo terangkat, meminta jawaban pada Jongin yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan mata yang terus menatapnya.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang Kyung_ie_~"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu dan aku tidak mau bersenang-senang bersamamu!" Kyungsoo menyentak keras tangan Jongin yang pegangannya sedikit longgar. Dia memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan sepasang kaki pendeknya untuk menjauh. Namun belum jauh dia berjalan, Jongin telah menariknya lalu membawanya pergi ke salah satu _stand_ makanan. Bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka hendak memprotes dengan cepat disumpal oleh sebuah makanan berwarna keunguan. Setelahnya wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi senang saat mengetahui bahwa yang berada di dalam mulutnya saat ini adalah buah anggur, buah kesukaannya. "Eum, _kkamjong_. Bisa kau berikan lagi?" Jongin yang tengah asik mengunyah sebuah apel menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polos. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping tanda tak mengerti. "Ya! Berhenti sok imut! Berikan aku anggur lagi!" sembur Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

Jongin terkekeh sebentar lalu menyodorkan sekotak anggur yang di belinya barusan. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyambar kotak anggur yang di sodorkan kepadanya. Tidak perduli jika dia sedang ditatapi secara intens oleh pemuda bermarga Kim di depannya. Yang penting dia harus menikmati buah kesukaannya ini terlebih dahulu. Uh, sudah berapa lama dia tidak memakan buah berwarna unggu ini. Jongin yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis. Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sungguh menggemaskan jika sedang dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, tangannya terangkat lalu mengelus surai kelam Kyungsoo. Karena terlalu menikmati makanannya, Kyungsoo tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Jongin terhadapnya. Mata Jongin yang semula menatap wajah Kyungsoo, kini beralih menatap bibir merah Kyungsoo yang tampak menggoda dan terus bergerak-gerak dikarenakan sedang mengunyah.

"Kyung, aku minta satu," Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana caranya langsung menjauhkan kotak anggur di tangannya dari jangkauan Jongin. Padahal tadi pemuda manis ini tidak menyadari saat Jongin mengelus kepalanya. Mata sipit Kyungsoo menyipit tidak suka.

"Tidak! Beli saja sendiri," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu dia kembali menikmati buah berwarna ungu tersebut. Jongin mendengus. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman saat sebuah ide jahil melintas di otaknya.

Tangan Jongin terulur, menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan anggur ke dalam mulut. Dengan cepat pemuda Kim itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengambil anggur di mulut Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya. Bibir mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain, membuat Kyungsoo mematung dengan mata melotot. Sedangkan Jongin mencuri kesempatan dengan memasukkan anggur ke dalam mulutnya lalu melumat beberapa kali bibir Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit terbuka. Setelahnya dia memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Lalu dengan santai memakan anggur yang telah dia curi dari Byun bungsu.

Aura gelap langsung menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, "Kim Jongin! Mati Kau!" Dengan tidak berperasaan Kyungsoo menghajar perut Jongin membuat yang dihajar terbatuk. Dia memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena tinjuan sayang Kyungsoo. Astaga, calon _uke_nya sangat ganas.

"Kyung, lembutlah sedikit pada calon kekasihmu," Jongin memasang wajah memelas. Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo memilih bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Dapat dilihat di tangan kanan Kyungsoo ada sekotak anggur yang diberikan padanya. "Oh Tuhan, kau sangat manis Kyungsoo! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Jongin yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Mengakibatkan beberapa orang yang tengah berlalu lalang terhenti sejenak untuk terkekeh geli karena Jongin.

Sungguh, Kim Jongin itu tidak waras!

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Chanyeol_ie_, Lepaskan aku." Baekhyun merengek, memohon pada Chanyeol agar segera melepaskannya. Saat ini posisi Baekhyun sedang berada di atas tempat tidur milik Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang terikat di atas kepala yang disambungkan pada kepala tempat tidur. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil sedang sibuk di kamar mandi, entah sedang melakukan apa di dalam sana.

Baekhyun terus merengek sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi hal itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda manis yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia sudah sangat pegal. Dia ingin segera menggerakkan tangannya. Chanyeol menyebalkan.

Selang beberapa menit, sosok Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang dibalut dengan sebuah jubah mandi putih. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih bersih. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sedikit merona. Astaga, Chanyeol sangat tampan jika semakin diperhatikan. "Kau sudah siap dengan hukumanmu, Baek?" Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, membelai sebelah pipi Baekhyun yang merona. Baekhyun langsung menggeleng ribut saat mendengar kata hukuman keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Matanya mulai berkac-kaca, berharap Chanyeol akan mengasihaninya dan membiarkannya terlepas dari hukuman. Namun sayang, untuk kali ini, seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan mau memberi rasa kasihan pada pemuda menggemaskan di depannya. Hasratnya sudah membumbung tinggi. Apalagi tadi Baekhyun sempat memberikannya _blowjob _walau tak sampai akhir.

"Chanyeol_ie_~" rajuk Baekhyun dengan memasang ekspresi paling memelasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol terdiam kaku karena menerima serangan dari Baekhyun. Setelahnya dia menggelengkan kepala berusaha menjauhkan pikiran yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Tidak, tidak. Jika dia melepaskan Baekhyun sekarang, belum tentu kesempatan seperti ini akan datang lagi. Dia harus membuat Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, membuka kemeja Baekhyun perlahan, menyisakan satu kancing teratas dan satu kancing terbawah. Mengabaikan rengekan Baekhyun yang semakin ribut. "Tenanglah Baek. Hukumanmu akan menyenangkan," Chanyeol berujar lembut. Berharap Baekhyun mau diam dan membiarkannya memberikan hukuman untuk Baekhyun.

Kepala bersurai coklat itu kembali menggeleng, tidak mau menerima hukuman sama sekali, "Tidak mau! Hukuman tidak ada yang menyenangkan Chanyeol_ie_," Baekhyun meronta sebal. Matanya memicing menatap Chanyeol tak suka. "Aku benci Chanyeol_ie_!" gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti seketika saat kata-kata yang paling dibencinya meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir ti[is Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongak, mengakibatkan kedua iris mereka bersitemu satu sama lain.

"Bisa..kau ulangi?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dahinya berkerut berusaha memahami ucapan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, aku akan benar-benar menjadikanmu milikku." Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Bibir tebalnya bergerak melumat bibir manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam bingung. Saat merasakan jari panjang Chanyeol mencubit _nipple_ di dadanya. Bibirnya refleks terbuka, memberikan akses bagi lidah Chanyeol untuk masuk. Lidah Chanyeol menjelajahi seisi mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen setiap bagian dan tak membiarkan satu tempat pun yang terlewat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri kasar saat merasakan pasokan udara di dadanya semakin menipis. Paham dengan kebutuhan pemuda di bawahnya, Chanyeol pun menjauhkan wajahnya. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, berusaha meraup oksigen. Matanya terpejam dengan dada yang naik turun cepat. Chanyeol membasahi bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya. "Baek, aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol sangat pelan dan hampir tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Apa? Chanyeol_ie_ bilang apa?" Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Rasa-rasanya tadi Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu entah apa itu. Dan juga sesaat dia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat lembut dan sedikit sedih. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

Mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka kembali tertutup karena Chanyeol telah memotongnya lebih dahulu, "Baiklah. Kurasa sudah saatnya hukumanmu, _little puppy_." Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil Baekhyun lalu menjilatnya sesekali. Baekhyun hanya bisa bergidik geli karena tindakan Chanyeol.

Belum sempat dirinya protes. Bibir Chanyeol telah membungkam bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Awalnya hanya menempel, lama-kelamaan kecupan Chanyeol berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Chanyeol berusaha menyalurkan segala perasaannya melalui ciuman tersebut walau dirinya sendiri tidak yakin Baekhyun akan memahami maksud Chanyeol. Tapi biarlah.

Bibir Chanyeol menarik-narik bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Tangannya melepaskan ikatan tangan Baekhyun sebelum menelusup masuk ke balik kemeja kebesaran di tubuh Baekhyun yang kancingnya hampir terlepas seluruhnya. Mengelus pelan perut pemuda bersurai gelap di bawahnya. Menghasilkan erangan geli dan terbukanya bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tanpa menunggu lama langsung melesakkan lidahnya. Mengecapi setiap sudut tanpa melewatinya satu pun.

Manis. Itulah yang dapat Chanyeol rasakan. Pemuda menggemaskan ini sungguh manis. Lidah keduanya saling melilit karena ulah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik lidah Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengajak Baekhyun berperang lidah.

Baekhyun yang tidak begitu mengerti hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, jadi wajar saja jika Baekhyun tak mengerti. Dengan kikuk pemuda itu menggerakkan lidahnya. Mencoba melakukan hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Lidahnya menjilati langit mulut Chanyeol pelan. Membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Perpagutan mereka berlangsung selama beberapa menit dengan diiringi suara kecipak hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol meminta berhenti. Keduanya menghirup udara secara rakus. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendapati betapa menggemaskannya sosok Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat leher putih di depannya lalu kembali menciptakan bercak merah lainnya. Menimpa bercak yang sempat dibuatnya. "Nghh..mmhh.." secara otomatis Baekhyun membawa tangannya menuju kepala Chanyeol. Meremas surai kelam sang _dominant_ gemas. Wajah Chanyeol semakin turun hingga kini wajahnya berada tepat di depan milik Baekhyun yang mulai menegang. Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun tak sabaran. Dan terpampanglah milik Baekhyun. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan milik Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya. "Mmhh..Cha..Chanyeoliehh~"

Chanyeol menghisap milik Baekhyun kencang hingga pipinya mencekung ke dalam. Perlakuan Chanyeol di balas dengan desahan Baekhyun yang semakin meningkatkan birahi Chanyeol. Milik Baekhyun di keluar masukkan dengan cepat. Desahan Baekhyun semakin menggila karenanya. "Cha..Chanyeoliehh..aku.. mmhh.. mau pipishh," Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Lenguhan panjang di keluarkan Baekhyun saat dirinya telah mencapai puncak.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah menelan cairan Baekhyun yang tadi disemburkan ke dalam mulutnya. Manis, itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Menurutnya apapun yang berasal dari Baekhyun itu sangat manis. Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat.

Sial, hanya melihat Baekhyun saja membuat bagian bawahnya semakin mengeras. Nafas Chanyeol semakin memberat. Dia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun selembut yang dia bisa. Menyalurkan segala rasa sayangnya pada sosok Baekhyun yang tampak mulai menikmati ciumannya. Lidahnya mengetuk bibir Baekhyun yang tertutup. Merasa tak mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melenguh karena geli.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang lebih tua. Menjelajahi setiap sudutnya, bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Ciuman mereka berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Saliva entah milik siapa telah membasahi dagu hingga leher putih Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menukar posisinya dengan Baekhyun. Sosok manis itu terduduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya. Mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Baek, hisap milikku," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus wajah bingung Baekhyun.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, "Apanya?"

Chanyeol mengulum bibir sesaat. Lalu membawa tangan Baekhyun menuju miliknya yang sudah menegang, "Hisap ini." Bukannya menuruti apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol, pemuda bersurai gelap itu menggeleng keras. Menatap Chanyeol tak suka. "_Wae_?" Chanyeol menggeram.

"Nanti Chanyeol_ie_ menyakiti tenggorokanku lagi." tatapannya di buang ke arah samping. Tidak mau menatap Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut karena sebal. Chanyeol mengerang dengan kasar.

"Ayolah Baek, tadi aku sudah melakukannya padamu," Chanyeol berujar lemas. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa tak tega saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampak sedih dan lemas. Lagipula tak ada salahnya dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa saat dia berpikir, akhirnya Baekhyun menurunkan posisi tubuhnya ke bawah, hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan selangkangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat jubah mandi Chanyeol menggembung. Dengan polosnya dia memegang milik Chanyeol yang masih tertutup jubah mandi putih. Chanyeol mendesis saat merasakan sesuatu memegang miliknya. "Baek, buka _bathrobe_ ku dan hisap milikku," Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun.

Menurut. Itu yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Tangan dengan jari lentiknya membuka _bathrobe_ Chanyeol. Matanya menatap milik Chanyeol lama sebelum menggenggam dan memasukkan milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulut. Desisan nikmat dikeluarkan Chanyeol saat dirinya kembali merasakan betapa hangatnya mulut dan tangan Baekhyun. "Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi." Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghisap milik Chanyeol kencang. Lalu dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya perlahan. Gerakan Baekhyun semakin cepat kala telinganya mendengar desahan Chanyeol yang terdengar seksi, menurutnya. "Sshh.." mata tajam Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak terfokus dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Baekhyunnya sangat manis.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun saat merasakan dirinya akan mencapai puncak. "Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Padahal dia sudah bisa melakukan hal yang disuruh dengan baik, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikannya?

"Aku ingin keluar di dalammu," ucap Chanyeol. Dia menarik Baekhyun hingga terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dan langsung menyodorkan tiga jarinya ke depan mulut pemuda bersurai gelap itu. "Basahi jariku." Walau tak mengerti untuk apa dia melakukan itu, Baekhyun tetap menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol lalu mengulumnya. Lidahnya menjilati jari-jari panjang Chanyeol dengan serius. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk kembali menyentuh Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu mengelus_ nipple _Baekhyun. Menekannya lalu menarik-nariknya. Membuat jilatan Baekhyun sempat terhenti karenanya.

"Nghh.."

"Jilat lagi Baek." Perintah Chanyeol saat merasakan jilatan Baekhyun terhenti. Setelah merasa jarinya cukup basah, Chanyeol menarik ke luar jari-jarinya. Posisi jarinya digantikan dengan bibirnya. Dia kembali melumat bibir merah Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya sedang mencari lubang berkerut milik Baekhyun. Saat dia telah menemukannya, Chanyeol segera memasukkan satu jarinya. Dia kembali menggeram kala merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang Baekhyun. Yang dimasuki sedikit mengkerutkan dahi, merasakan sesuatu asing memasuki dirinya. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan perpagutan mereka.

"Chanyeol_ie_, apa yang kau lakukan? Rasanya aneh," Baekhyun merengek. Tangannya terjulur, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol bergeming. Dia kembali memasukkan jarinya yang lain. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun memekik. Rasanya aneh dan sakit. Chanyeol yang mengetahui Baekhyun merasakan sakit berusaha mengalihkannya dengan cara mengocok milik Baekhyun cepat. "Mmhh..Chan..yeoliehh.."

Chanyeol memasukkan jari ketiganya lalu menggerakkannya. Berusaha memperlebar akses masuk untuk miliknya nanti. Dia menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkannya.

Baekhyun melenguh kecewa karena jari Chanyeol ditarik keluar saat dirinya baru saja merasakan nikmat dari pergerakan jari-jari panjang Chanyeol yang berada di lubangnya. "Baek, tahan. Ini akan sakit di awal," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Jika sakit aku tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, ini hukumanmu _little puppy_."

"Tap–arghhh!" Baekhyun menjerit keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasukinya tanpa aba-aba. Badannya seakan terbelah dua saat rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Setitik air mata turun membasahi wajahnya. Dan perlahan semakin banyak. Chanyeol yang semula menggeram nikmat, segera menyesal ketika melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun. Astaga, dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti pemuda di bawahnya.

"Baek, maaf. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan sakit," Chanyeol berujar sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun. Mengecup kepala hingga seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"Chanyeol_ie_ jahat.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada terisak. Mata sayunya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol sedih. Namun saat mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang sangat menyesal, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol benar bahwa setelah ini dia tidak akan merasakan sakit. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengecupi wajahnya. Baekhyun yang mulai merasa tak nyaman karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawahnya pun bergerak pelan.

Chanyeol segera menegakkan tubunya. Paham bahwa Baekhyun telah merasa terbiasa dengan miliknya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, "Shh..Ini sangat sempit.." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya nikmat merasakan remasan keras pada miliknya. Sementara Baekhyun masih tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Nyahh~" Baekhyun mendesah keras saat ujung tumpul kejantanan milik Chanyeol menyentuh tepat di prostatnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan menuju titik kenikmatan Baekhyun berulang kali. "Chan..yeoliehh..Le..lebih cepathh~" rengek Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Merasa sedikit sebal karena dia tidak bisa merasakan rasa nikmat seperti tadi.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat sesuai permintaan sang _submissive_. Mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan tempo cepat. "Nyahh..Terushhh, Chanyeoliehhh..mmhh~" Baekhyun meremas keras sprei putih di bawahnya saat merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ini sangat nikmat dan Baekhyun baru pertama kali merasakannya. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat saat mendengar setiap desahan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan wajah Baekhyun yang tampak menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Baekhh.." desah Chanyeol dengan berat saat merasakan lubang Baekhyun meremas miliknya semakin keras. Udara di sekitar mereka semakin panas padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeol menyalakan pendingin ruangan di kamarnya. Keringat membanjiri baik tubuh Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Desahan keduanya saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Walau pada kenyataannya desahan Baekhyun _lah_ yang paling banyak mengiringi kegiatan panas keduanya. Suara tamparan kulit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

"Chanyeoliehhh...akuhh mau..mmhh..pipishh.."

"Shh..Lakukan saja.." Chanyeol menumbuk lubang Baekhyun semakin cepat sesaat setelah Baekhyun berucap demikian.

"Chanyeoliehhhh~" Baekhyun melenguh, menyebut nama Chanyeol saat menyemburkan cairannya. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan pasca klimaks tadi. Baekhyun terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali menghentakkan miliknya cepat. Ingat, dia belum mencapai puncaknya.

"Mmhh.." Baekhyun kembali mendesah dengan tangannya yang meremas surai kelam Chanyeol. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, mengakibatkan desahan Baekhyun teredam. Pada lima hentakan terakhir, Chanyeol menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Chanyeol menatap lamat-lamat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Lalu mengecupnya penuh kasih. Suasana di sekitar keduanya seketika menjadi hening. Tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. "Baek, jadilah kekasihku,"

Kini fokus mata Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol. Membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Kekasih?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pemuda beriris sipit itu tampak sedang berpikir dengan wajah yang menurut Chanyeol sangatlah menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat kepala bersurai gelap di bawahnya mengangguk malu-malu disertai dengan Baekhyun yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir merah Baekhyun tanpa ada lumatan sama sekali. Hanya sekedar menempel, menyalurkan segala rasa bahagia dan sayangnya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain. Mulai saat ini kau milikku. Milik Park Chanyeol. Ingat itu." Chanyeol berujar posesif. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dia pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana kembali hening. Dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Suasana hening itu terpecah karena dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar senang layaknya anak kecil, "Chanyeol_ie_! Ayo kita lakukan lagi yang tadi! Itu sangat menyenangkan!" Chanyeol mematung saat mendengar Baekhyun berujar dengan ceria dan wajah yang kelewat polos. Lalu setelahnya pemuda tinggi itu menyeringai setan.

"Boleh saja."

Dan setelahnya desahan dan erangan nikmat kembali memenuhi apartemen Chanyeol hingga malam menjelang. Oh, tampaknya anjing manis kita satu ini sudah tercemar oleh kemesuman Park Chanyeol.

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**Aloooooooooo, update update. Lama ya? Maaploh, Zero lagi sibuk banget jadi gak sempet buat ngelanjutinnya, tapi sekali update malah rated M begini, mwehehehehhe. Zero harap kalian suka dan masih mau baca cerita ini ya :3**

**Buat ChanBaek****'s Kiddo, Makasih reviewnyaa :3 dan tenang aja, Luhan nanti sama Sehun kok, tungguin aja. Makasihhhh~~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

Tubuh polos berbalut selimut putih itu menggeliat pelan kala tidurnya terusik karena perutnya yang meronta minta diisi. Perlahan kelopak mata berkulit putihnya terbuka menampakkan sepasang iris beriris sipit yang tampak sayu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan suasana kamar yang gelap. Dirinya bangkit berniat untuk duduk, namun sebuah ringisan terdengar kala merasakan sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

"Uh, sakit.." Matanya berkaca-kaca karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol_ie_.." Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping, di mana pemuda bermarga Park tengah terlelap dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya. Panggilan Baekhyun tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, membuat Baekhyun merengut sebal. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menyentuh seluruh wajah Chanyeol, entah untuk apa. Namun karena hal yang dilakukannya, Chanyeol pun terusik dan membuka kedua matanya. Menampakkan sepasang iris berwarna gelap yang masih tampak sayu.

"Baek, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah dengan ekspresi wajah yang hendak menangis, mengakibatkan Chanyeol tersadar sepenuhnya dan menjadi panik karenanya. Hei, dia hanya bertanya pada Baekhyun bukan membentak atau memukul pemuda manis itu.

"Aku lapar tapi aku tidak bisa bangun. Bagian bawahku sangat sakit!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Dia pikir Baekhyun kenapa. Pemuda tinggi itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mengambil kemeja serta celana dalam untuk Baekhyun, sedangkan dia memakai pakaiannya sebelum jatuh tertidur tadi. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala _bridal_, membawanya menuju dapur lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun secara perlahan di atas kursi makan.

"Tunggu di sini. Setelah makan, aku akan memberikan obat agar bagian bawahmu tidak sakit."

"Um!" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Chanyeol balas tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya sebelum beranjak ke arah kulkas, berniat menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Setengah jam setelah acara makan malam mereka, Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan pada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mengeluskan salep ke bagian luar lubang Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit lecet karena ulahnya. Baekhyun sedikit melenguh saat merasakan dinginnya salep yang mengenai lubangnya. Selesai dengan acara memberi obat, keduanya memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil menyaksikan film kartun kesukaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap dengan serius layar televisi di depannya. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk memainkan helaian rambut kehitaman Baekhyun yang halus. "Chanyeol_ie_, aku merindukan Kyung_ie._" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat kegiatan Chanyeol terhenti. Apalagi ucapan Baekhyun barusan membuat dirinya agak jengkel. Kenapa pula harus membicarakan Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang berdua seperti ini?

"Lusa kita akan bertemu dengannya,"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak besok saja?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sabar. Dia sangat tidak menyukai jika mereka membahas orang lain saat sedang berduaan saja, apalagi orang yang dibicarakan menyukai lelaki manis di pangkuannya ini. Terdengar posesif mungkin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Chanyeol terlalu mencintai Baekhyun, dia tidak akan rela membiarkan Baekhyun bersama orang lain.

"Besok Kyungsoo akan bersama Jongin." Baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya ke belakang hendak menatap Chanyeol dan membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Namun hal itu urung karena Chanyeol telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. "Cukup, Baek. Jangan bahas tentang lelaki atau perempuan lain saat kita sedang berdua." Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Tampak tak paham, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

"Byun Kyungsoo.."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kyung.."

"Kyung-Kyung.."

"Kyung_ie.._"

"_Baby_ Kyungsoo.."

"_Baby_ Kyung_ie.._"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku, idiot!" Kyungsoo melotot kala pemuda tinggi di depannya tak berhenti memanggil namanya sedari awal mereka bertemu. Entah dia sial atau apa, saat perjalanan hendak menuju apartemen Chanyeol untuk menjemput sang kakak, dia harus bertemu dengan Kim idiot Jongin tepat sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Dan dengan tak tahu dirinya, pemuda berkulit eksotis ini menariknya lalu memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin dan mereka pergi begitu saja. Tak perduli makian atau pukulan apapun yang diberikannya untuk Jongin, pemuda itu tetap _ngotot_ membawanya pergi dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah _caffe_ bernuansa Eropa klasik yang letaknya cukup jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Dia merutuk dalam hati karena kesialannya. Dulu dia berharap bahwa Jongin akan berhenti mengikuti kakaknya. Itu terkabul _memang_, tapi sekarang pemuda Kim itu malah mengikutinya kemanapun dan kapanpun. Astaga, dia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Jawab jika aku memanggil," Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo mendesis tak suka. Jongin itu tidak cocok sama sekali jika sedang merajuk seperti itu. Jika yang sedang merajuk adalah Baekhyun, maka dia akan langsung memeluk sang kakak gemas. Tapi ini Jongin, pemuda tinggi dengan badan besar dan berototnya. Sangat tidak cocok! Oh, Kyung, itu sangat kejam.

"Apa?!"

"Ishh, lembutlah sedikit dengan kekasih tampanmu ini, _baby__._" Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali pemuda idiot di depannya mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. Dia menghela nafas kasar lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Berusaha meredakan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Dia harus sabar menghadapi pemuda di depannya kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia jadi gila karenanya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Jadilah kekasihku,"

Dengan malas Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang penuh harap. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Jongin lamat-lamat. Jika boleh berkata jujur, menurutnya Jongin memiliki wajah yang tampan dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu. Matanya tajam tapi memancarkan binar bersahabat. Bibirnya berwarna merah alami dan berisi. Tubuhnya juga tinggi dan tampak terbentuk. Dan jika tak salah pemuda di depannya juga menyukai musik seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa mungkin, ingat hanya mungkin, jika mereka berdua bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang cocok.

Namun dia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut, saat tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun melintas di kepalanya. Wajah menggemaskan dan polos Baekhyun. Wajah tertawa Baekhyun. Tidak-tidak. Dia tidak boleh menyukai Jongin. Tidak boleh. "Tidak!" Kyungsoo berujar tegas dan penuh keyakinan, membuat wajah ceria Jongin seketika berubah murung.

Bibir Jongin melengkung ke bawah dengan tatapan mata sedih layaknya anjing terbuang. Uh, untuk kali ini saja Kyungsoo akui, Jongin tampak menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Astaga, Kyungsoo, ingat kau sudah bilang tidak akan menyukai pemuda di depanmu. Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati.

"Baiklah," Jongin berucap pelan. Kyungsoo memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah Jongin. Dia hendak berbicara, namun dipotong cepat oleh yang lebih muda, "Tapi kau harus ingat. Aku akan membuatmu menyukai bahkan sangat mencintaiku. Tunggu saja Kyungsoo sayang~" Ekspresi murung Jongin langsung berubah. Kini pemuda itu tersenyum idiot seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo meringis mendengar penuturan Jongin. Pemuda Kim ini tidak mengenal kata menyerah sepertinya. Biarkan sajalah.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kita bersenang-senang sayang~" Jongin berujar senang sambil menarik Kyungsoo pergi. Mengabaikan segala bentuk protes pemuda penggila masak di belakangnya.

Dan hari itu Kyungsoo harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Baekhyun, karena Jongin tak membiarkannya kabur barang sedetik pun. Dia dengan terpaksa menemani pemuda tinggi itu pergi dan bermain selama seharian penuh. Tapi berkat acara jalan-jalan mereka, Kyungsoo jadi tahu bahwa Jongin orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, dia tak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang pada Jongin. Bisa besar kepala si Jongin nantinya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam itu melangkah tenang menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kepala bersurai hitamnya bergerak ke sana kemari karena terpaan angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Pemuda bermata rusa itu dengan kedua tangannya memeluk beberapa buku di dadanya. Terlalu fokus menatap ke depan, dia tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dari belokan koridor, menyebabkan keduanya bertabrakan satu sama lain. Luhan sedikit meringis saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai koridor dengan indahnya. Dia melirik tajam seseorang yang menabraknya. Dia memicing berusaha mengingat pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya, seingatnya dia pernah bertemu pemuda ini. Ah ya, Oh Sehun!

"Ya! Mayat hidup! Jika jalan lihat-lihat!"

Sehun yang semula berdiri dengan acuh, kini menatap tajam Luhan yang sedang bangkit berdiri. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini manusia. Dasar pendek!" ketus Sehun sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Dia maju selangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan, berniat mengintimidasi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi bukannya terintimidasi, Luhan malah balas berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Hingga akhirnya jarak keduanya sangatlah dekat. Saat mereka kembali berjalan mendekat, tanpa diduga keseimbangan Sehun hilang. Pemuda ahli _modelling _itu limbung ke depan, menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh bersama Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun menjadikan tangannya penahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Bisa bahaya jika suatu hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi. Luhan meringis lalu membolakan kedua mata rusanya saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Ya!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun keras tanpa perasaan. Menyebabkan Sehun jatuh terduduk. "Dasar idiot mesum!" Luhan buru-buru memungut bukunya lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk mengelusi bokong seksinya yang nyeri.

Saat merasakan sosok Luhan semakin menjauh, dia mendongak menatap punggung Luhan. "Ternyata si pendek Lu itu manis juga." ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Luhan _hyung_ memang manis," Sehun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang tepat di samping telinganya. Refleks dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Hampir saja bibir keduanya bertemu, jika saja Kris tidak segera menjauhkan wajah tunangannya dari wajah Sehun.

"Jangan langsung berbalik seperti itu, kau hampir menodai tunangan manisku, OhSeh!" Kris berujar. Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kris sedikit merona. Kris mengatakannya manis. Hal itu sangat jarang asal kalian tahu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu jarang sekali memujinya manis.

"Siapa juga yang mau menciumnya. Aku tak sudi," Sehun berujar dengan lidah menjulur keluar, meledek Kris. Pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu memasang wajah jengkel karena tingkah sepupu sialannya.

"Kris _ge_, ayo kita ke kantin." Tao berujar riang setelah menjauhkan tangan Kris dari wajahnya. Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir Tao tepat di depan Sehun yang melongo tak percaya. Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu ikut melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pusing.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Kepala bersurai gelap milik Baekhyun bergerak ke sana kemari mengikuti alunan musik yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Senyuman khas anak kecil terpasang diparas manisnya saat Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang.

Keduanya kini sedang berada di dalam mobil hendak menuju sekolah. Sesampainya di parkiran sekolah, keduanya turun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur di wajah mereka. Beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang melihat kedatangan mereka sedikit mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya baru kali ini mereka melihat Baekhyun datang bersama orang lain selain Kyungsoo.

Ah, entah bagaimana ceritanya, kini sosok Kyungsoo muncul dari depan gerbang sekolah, dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu mendekati Baekhyun. "Baek _hyung_," Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara terdengar tepat di samping telinganya. Dengan cepat dia memutar kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah tesenyum. Senyumannya terkesan aneh di mata Baekhyun.

"Kyung_ie_!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Menyebabkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit oleng karena belum siap menerima pelukan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di posisinya sedikit menggeram jengkel. Susah sekali membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke pintu mobil lainnya, di mana sosok Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih berpelukan. Tangannya terjulur, menarik Baekhyun menjauh. Lalu memeluk pemuda beriris sipit itu posesif. Mata Kyungsoo berkilat penuh amarah saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ya!" Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggang Baekhyun. Namun pemuda tinggi itu bergeming.

"Jangan sembarangan memeluk orang lain!"

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel sekali, "Orang lain? Dia.." Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun yang bersurai hitam lembut, kedua tangannya melingkar erat di tubuh ramping sang kekasih, "Baekhyun adalah kekasihku, jadi itu hakku untuk memeluknya." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan seringaian tampan yang berhasil membuat siswi yang melihatnya memekik tertahan.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membola. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku, karena otaknya masih berusaha memproses ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Belum selesai dia mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja sosok Jongin muncul lalu bergelayutan manja di sekitar lehernya. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar lalu tanpa sengaja meninju wajah Jongin yang berada di lehernya. "Astaga sayang. Kenapa kau menghajar wajah tampanku?" Jongin mengerang kesakitan. Namun dasarnya Kyungsoo tidak perduli, jadi dia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berkulit _tan _itu. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Jika saja tatapannya bisa membunuh seseorang maka pasti Chanyeol telah terkulai bersimbah darah di atas tanah.

"Kau! Jangan asal bicara!" desis Kyungsoo penuh amarah. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum remeh ke arah Kyungsoo yang tampak mulai emosi.

"Kyung_ie_?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sang kakak. Tatapannya tajam menyiratkan emosi yang luar biasa. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik. Dengan perlahan dan lembut dia melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Sesampainya dia di depan Kyungsoo, dia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Dia mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu sempit sang adik. Ini merupakan salah satu cara yang biasa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk meredakan amarah Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di puncak. "Jangan marah, _ne_? Aku tidak suka," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah sang adik.

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas beberapa kali, meredakan emosinya. Tatapannya pun berubah melembut, "Katakan padaku bahwa yang dikatan pemuda Park sialan ini adalah tidak benar," Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum terkekeh manis.

"Tapi itu benar Kyung_ie_. Aku adalah kekasih Chanyeol_ie_," Chanyeol mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan melihat Kyungsoo yang mematung. Pemuda tiinggi itu mendekati Jongin yang terduduk di lantai. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan sahabat lamanya.

"Jadikan Kyungsoo milikmu secepatnya. Dan hentikan acara bermainmu Kim."

Jongin menatap pemuda di hadapannya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengulas senyum simpul. Wajahnya juga tampak serius, benar-benar berbeda dari seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya, "Tentu saja."

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun memasuki gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di posisinya. Membiarkan Jongin yang mengurus Kyungsoo. _Toh _sahabat _absurd_nya itu sudah menyukai Kyungsoo dan bisa dipastikan Jongin dapat menangani Kyungsoo dengan mudah jika pemuda itu sudah mulai serius.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ditarik Chanyeol hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat sang adik. Sesaat perasaannya tak enak, karena tadi dia sempat mendapati tatapan terluka yang terpancar dari iris bulat Kyungsoo. Semoga adiknya baik-baik saja. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya dan dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo harus bersedih seperti itu.

"Baek, berhenti menolehkan kepala ke belakang atau kau akan menyakiti lehermu sendiri." ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan dengan tangan yang tetap menarik Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun terkatup rapat saat dirinya merasakan _deja vu_. Dia merasa pernah berada dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi entah kapan itu.

"Pagi, Baekhyun!" Pekik sebuah suara yang membuat pergerakan Baekhyun berhenti. Sementara Chanyeol mendengus jengkel dengan bola mata yang memutar malas. Tidak bisakah dia pergi bersama Baekhyun dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari manapun?

"Pagi Baek _baby_~" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat kasar yang mana dapat terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menatap Chanyeol bingung. Sesaat kemudian sebuah tubuh berhasil mendarat di punggung Baekhyun. Dan sebuah bibir tipis mendarat di pipi kirinya. Hal itu menyebabkan dua pasang bola mata melotot marah.

Luhan yang semula sedang berjalan dengan riang menghampiri Baekhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa perasaan dia menarik Sehun menjauh lalu menghajar badan Sehun tanpa ampun. Chanyeol sendiri yang sedang terselimuti rasa cemburu menarik Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan sangat posesif. Mata tajamnya masih menatap Sehun marah. "Dasar kau idiot mesum! Jangan sembarangan memeluk Baekhyun!" Sehun mengerang kesakitan saat Luhan terus memukulnya.

Baekhyun memandang bingung keadaan di depannya. Apa Sehun berbuat salah hingga dia dipukuli oleh Luhan seperti itu?

"Lulu _hyung_, berhenti memukuli Sehun." Luhan yang semula sedang mengamuk dengan ajaibnya langsung berhenti sesuai perintah Baekhyun. Pemuda beriris rusa dengan paras manis itu menoleh lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. Menyebabkan pelukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun terlepas begitu saja. Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati, baru saja dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mulai menjauh dari Baekhyun sekarang malah muncul sosok serupa dengan Kyungsoo. Sabar Chanyeol, sabar.

Pelukan keduanya terlepas. Mata Luhan bergulir, dirinya sedikit tersentak saat dirinya baru menyadari adanya Chanyeol di sana. Entah karena apa, wajahnya memerah. Dia menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah datar Chanyeol. Sesaat suasana hening hingga Sehun bangkit dari posisi meringisnya tadi.

"Dasar rusa jadi-jadian!"

Oke, sepertinya Sehun sedang cari mati. Dengan cepat pemuda Lu itu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak menghajar Sehun lagi. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran keduanya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tampaknya Sehun dan Luhan akan menjadi kombinasi yang tak kalah unik dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar polos. Dan pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dan kecupan lembut di bibir merahnya. Keduanya kembali melangkah. Namun harus terhenti untuk kesekian kalinya karena sebuah suara memanggil Baekhyun. Astaga, kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengganggu waktunya dengan Baekhyun?!

"Tao_ie_!" Baekhyun memekik senang lalu membuka tangannya untuk menerima pelukkan Tao. Keduanya berpelukkan layaknya teletubies untuk sesaat. "Kris?"

"Pagi Baek," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manis untuk menanggapi sapaan Kris padanya. Kris mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" Tanyanya datar ke arah Chanyeol. "Santai saja, kawan. Aku sudah memiliki tunangan, jadi aku tidak mungkin mendekati Baekhyun lagi,"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Namun saat mendapati wajah serius Kris, dirinya hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga sang kekasih agar mereka segera pergi dari sana. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia melambai singkat pada Kris dan Tao sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Mereka sangat mesra.." gumam Tao yang dapat terdengar Kris.

Pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu menaikkan alisnya sebelum memeluk Tao dari samping. "Kita juga bisa seperti mereka _baby_ panda." Kris mengecup pipi dan bibir Tao, yang mana sukses membuat wajah Tao memerah layaknya tomat.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Dia merutuk dalam hati. Ini alasan kenapa dia sangat malas ke sekolah. Saat istirahat jam makan siang berbunyi, Chanyeol hendak menjemput Baekhyun namun nyatanya pemuda manis itu telah dibawa kabur oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah ini dia akan menyuruh sahabatnya, Jongin agar segera menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihnya seorang Kim Jongin. Dia paling tidak suka saat orang lain mendekati miliknya.

Oke, sabar Chanyeol. Tahan sebentar lagi.

Sedang sibuknya menggerutu, iris bulatnya secara tak sengaja menangkap siluet sang kekasih yang tengah di peluk oleh Kyungsoo di taman belakang. Oh, sial. Sifat cemburu dan posesifnya mulai muncul jika sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol berjalan menuju taman belakang. Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan lega saat dirinya mendapati Jongin tengah membopong Kyungsoo menjauh. Benar bukan katanya tadi pagi. Jika Jongin sudah mulai serius, menangani Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang sulit. Buktinya pemuda itu bisa membawa Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya layaknya karung beras. Berontakan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Jongin.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun yang tampak masih bingung karena tiba-tiba sang adik dibawa kabur oleh Jongin. Pemuda dengan rahang tegas itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun. Sesaat dia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kaget namun perlahan menjadi sedikit santai. "Chanyeol_ie_ kenapa bisa di sini?" Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat mendengarkan suara lembut Baekhyun.

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda tinggi itu malah mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun hingga ke wajahnya. Baekhyun sendiri terkekeh karena tingkah Chanyeol. Terkadang dia suka jika Chanyeol sudah mulai mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. "Baek, aku cemburu," ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda beriris sipit itu berhenti tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping dengan kedua alis berkerut bingung, "Cemburu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo,"

"Tap–" Chanyeol membungkam Baekhyun yang hendak menjawab dengan bibirnya. Dia melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun, menjilat permukaan bibir halus yang lebih tua. Lenguhan protes di keluarkan Baekhyun saat merasa pasokan udaranya semakin menipis.

Tautan keduanya terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva tipis diantara keduanya. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang tengah menghirup udara dengan rakus, "Kau milikku Baekhyun. Jangan dekat dengan siapapun selain diriku,"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan adiknya sendiri? Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah menggemaskan yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Kekasihnya sangat manis. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin melumat Baekhyun tanpa henti.

Chanyeol mengernyit kala merasakan sebuah jari ramping menusuk-nusuk pipi sebelah kanannya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Pemuda beriris sipit itu balas menatapnya. "Chanyeol_ie_ mengabaikanku!" lagi, bibir merah milik Baekhyun mengerucut. Jika seperti ini terus, jangan salahkan Chanyeol bila nanti dia lepas kendali.

"Tampan."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat saat dirinya mendengar sebuah kata lain meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun. Jika saja Baekhyun berucap sambil memandangnya, dia tak akan seheran ini. Pasalnya kekasih manisnya bergumam tampan dengan tatapan yang menjurus ke belakang punggungnya. Penasaran, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya. Dia mendapati sosok seorang _sunbae_ yang jika tidak salah namanya adalah Choi Seung Hyun.

Dengan geram, dia menutup mata kekasihnya yang berbinar ceria dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu menariknya menjauh dari sana. Sial, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu situasi. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan pemuda lain tampan, padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeol ada di depannya. "Ya! Chanyeol_ie_ lepaskan." Baekhyun meronta dalam tarikan Chanyeol. Bukannya menuruti atau sekedar menjawab, Chanyeol tetap menarik Baekhyun menjauh menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak tak tahu apa-apa. Kepalanya miring ke samping dengan matanya yang berbinar lucu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menerjang tubuh jangkung Chanyeol. Dia mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol layaknya anak anjing kecil. Chanyeol sedikit meringis karena tubuhnya ditubruk dengan cukup keras. Sesekali dengkuran nyaman dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Dia suka harum tubuh Chanyeol, sangat menenangkan dan menyenangkan. "Chanyeol_ie_, aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol polos. Bibirnya pun tanpa segan mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

Uh, Baekhyun. Tak tahukah kau jika Chanyeol sudah sangat gemas dan tidak dapat menahan hormonnya lagi karena ulahmu.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras saat pikiran nista untuk menyetubuhi Baekhyun melintas di kepala jeniusnya. Dia tidak segila itu untuk berbuat hal mesum di sekolah. Bisa habis dihajar jika sampai dia melakukannya. Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Kakinya melangkah mundur. Mendudukkan diri di atas lantai dengan punggung menyender pada dinding di belakangnya. Baekhyun sendiri masih tampak asik bermanjaan di tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. Matanya sesaat tampak kosong. Dia memang memiliki Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi apa mungkin pemuda mungilnya ini akan tetap menjadi miliknya jika ingatannya telah kembali? Karena setahunya, sebelum Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan, pemuda bersurai gelap dalam dekapannya ini merupakan seorang yang _straight_. Bahkan dulu Baekhyun sering menceritakan tentang gadis yang disukainya pada Chanyeol.

Yah, walau kejadian itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun rasa takut itu tetap ada. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Karena hal itu adalah mutlak. Byun Baekhyun adalah milik Park Chanyeol seorang.

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**Update update! Sebentar lagi bakal muncul konflik dan kemungkinan Zero bisa update cepet karena Zero udah masuk libur semester uwu. Btw, jangan lupa streaming UN Village ya! Demi apa itu lagu bagus bener, sampe Zero dengerin tiap hari coba. Wkwkkwkw. Udah gitu aja, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa :***

**Buat ChanBaek****'s Kiddo, Makasih reviewnyaa dan makasih jg udah mau baca :3 . Reviewnya emang kadang suka telat masuk, tapi Zero dapet noticenya kok. Waduh, nanti bakal ada konflik loh dan lumayan berat menurutku. Gimana dong? :' . Tapi di chapter berapa belas gitu baru bakal ada anuannya lagi. WKKWKWKWKW. Woh jelas, Baek kan cuma boleh anuan sama Chan . Mwehehhehe. Sekali lagi makasih yaaa buat reviewnyaaa :*.**


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung menatap sang kekasih yang bertingkah aneh sejak awal mereka bertemu. Pemuda manis dengan surai kehitaman itu terus menolak untuk menatapnya. Bahkan beberapa menit lalu, Baekhyun baru saja menepis dengan cukup kasar tangannya yang hendak menyentuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati karenanya. Ada apa dengan kekasih manisnya ini? Padahal kemarin sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar lepas dari pengawasannya karena kembali ke rumah, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tampak baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa sekarang Baekhyun terlihat sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

Bibir merah Baekhyun terkatup rapat hingga membentuk garis tipis. Iris beningnya bergerak-gerak ke sana kemari dengan gelisah. Tidak tahan dengan kondisi yang menyebalkan, Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya, "Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?" Tangan Chanyeol kembali terulur berniat menyentuh Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Namun hal yang sama terjadi, Baekhyun menepis kasar tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Park Chanyeol." Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat sepenuhnya dengan air wajah yang sulit terbaca. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan nada suara Baekhyun berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada nada manja di dalamnya. Melainkan nada dingin dan risih yang paling jelas terdengar dalam suara Baekhyun. Sedang sibuk memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi, Chanyeol sampai tak menyadari sosok Baekhyun yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana panjang berwarna hitam itu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Kepala bersurai hitamnya sesekali menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat apakah dirinya di ikuti oleh pemuda bermarga Park yang tadi ditinggalkannya atau tidak. Dirinya dapat bernafas lega setelah melihat sosok Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya sama sekali. Dia melambatkan laju kakinya, ternyata cukup lelah juga berjalan seperti tadi.

Dia berhenti lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman belakang sekolah. Pikirannya kacau sejak semalam. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya cukup kasar. Tanpa disadari olehnya, sebuah cairan bening turun membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun mengigit keras bibir bagian bawahnya berusaha menahan isakan yang siap keluar kapan saja. Dia berharap apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya semalam adalah bohong. Dia tidak sanggup menghadapinya jika hal tersebut benar adanya. Baekhyun pun jatuh tertidur setelah semalaman terjaga karena pikiran yang mengganggunya.

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras.**

**.**

**BACA FOOTNOTE DAN VOTE YA!**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

_"__Chanlie__, __Chanlie__!" bocah kecil dengan wajah manis itu berteriak memanggil nama seseorang dengan riang. Kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar seorang anak kecil ber__telinga lebar __tanpa permisi. Matanya berbinar senang saat mendapati anak kecil bernama __Chanlie__ tengah berbaring dengan posisi telungkup di atas __tempat tidur __dengan komik di tangannya. _

_Anak kecil yang dipanggil __Chanlie__ menoleh sekilas ke arah __Baekhyun__. Tak berniat menanggapi panggilan __Baekhyun__ dan menganggap komiknya lebih menarik. Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan betapa berisiknya __Baekhyun__. Dirinya sudah biasa menghadapi orang seperti __Baekhyun__. Anak kecil dengan __iris sipit __itu merengut kala menyadari dirinya tengah diabaikan oleh yang lebih muda. "Ya! __Chanlie__, kau tidak sopan!" __Chanlie__ menghela nafas pelan. Dia menutup komik di tangannya dengan cukup keras. _

_Chanlie __bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya lalu duduk bersila di atas __tempat tidur __dengan sprei berwarna biru miliknya. "Ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya seraya menepuk bagian kosong di tempat tidurnya, mengisyaratkan __Baekhyun__ duduk di sana._

_Mata __Baekhyun__ kembali berbinar. Kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah menuju __tempat tidur Chanlie__. "Kenalkan aku dengan __Yeonhee__, _ne_?" __Baekhyun __menatap __Chanlie__ penuh harap. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengatup di depan dada, tanda memohon. __Di lain sisi, Chanlie__ memejamkan matanya __untuk sesaat kemudian __membuka matanya kembali. _

_"Kenapa?"_

_Baekhyun__ memiringkan kepala kecilnya saat mendengar pertanyaan __Chanlie__ yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya. Matanya mengerja__p __beberapa kali. __Chanlie__ kembali menghela nafas saat menyadari __Baekhyun__ yang memang sangat lamban dalam mencerna ucapan seseorang. "Maksudku, kenapa _hyung_ ingin mengenalnya?" _

_Baekhyun__ membulatkan mulutnya lalu tertawa kecil yang terdengar sangat manis di telinga __Chanlie__. "Karena aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihat __Yeonhee__ yang tampil di pentas sekolahmu kemarin," __Baekhyun__ menarik nafas sebentar, "__Yeonhee__ sangat cantik. Suaranya juga bagus dan jika tidak salah, dia anak yang pintar." Lanjut __Baekhyun__ dengan __ber__semangat. _

_Chanlie__ terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat mendengar ucapan yang lebih tua barusan. Kenapa dadanya berdenyut sakit? Dan dia merasakan sebuah perasaan tak senang merayapi dirinya saat mendengar __Baekhyun__ berkata demikian. __Dia __tidak suka saat __Baekhyun__ menceritakan tentang teman sekelasnya yang bernama __Yeonhee__ itu. Dia tidak suka saat __Baekhyun__ tampak sangat senang hanya karena gadis kecil itu. Harus __Chanlie__ akui bahwa __Yeonhee__ memang gadis yang seperti __Baekhyun__ ceritakan. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka akan hal itu. _

_Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap __Baekhyun__ yang tampak sangat bahagia. Senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya. "Baiklah." _

_"__Chanyeol__, cepat turun dan makan. Ajak __Baekhyun__ juga." __Chanlie__ tak menjawab saat sang ibu berteriak dari lantai bawah. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya __kemudian __menatap __Baekhyun__ yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

_"_Hyung_?"_

_Baekhyun__ mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap __Chanlie__ lamat-lamat.__"Kenapa __ibumu __memanggilmu __Chanyeol__?"_

_Chanlie__ mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Karena itu memang namaku," ucap __Chanlie__. Dia menatap __Baekhyun__ sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara, "__Chanlie__ adalah nama Chinaku." __Baekhyun__ membulatkan bibirnya mengerti. __Dirinya __baru hendak bertanya tapi anak yang lebih muda sudah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Karena Nyonya __Park __terus berteriak memanggil mereka segera turun atau keduanya tidak akan diberi makan sama sekali. _

* * *

**…**

* * *

Tubuh itu menggeliat pelan saat merasakan pegal di sekitar lehernya. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya. Dengan mata sayu dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengerutkan alisnya saat menyadari ada sosok lain selain dirinya di sana.

"Chanyeol_ie_?" panggilnya ragu karena orang itu membelakanginya dan sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel di tangan. Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Dan Baekhyun bernafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa benar itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia pikir ada orang asing.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berujar khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun. Walau hal itu tak terlihat di wajahnya namun jika mendengarkan dari nada ucapan Chanyeol, maka kita akan mengetahui betapa khawatirnya Chanyeol.

"Eum.." Kepala bersurai gelap itu miring ke samping dengan mata mengerjap polos, "Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tangannya terangkat dengan satu jari menyentuh dagunya, pose dirinya saat sedang berpikir. Bibirnya juga mengerucut. Tidak menyadari bahwa sosok tinggi di depannya tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk melumat habis bibir merah milik Baekhyun yang tampak menggoda.

Chanyeol yang sedang menahan hasrat, tersentak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya diterjang dengan kuat. Baekhyun yang semula duduk di sampingnya kini berpindah posisi ke atas pangkuannya. Kedua tangan putihnya melingkari leher Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Chanyeol layaknya anak anjing.

Astaga.

Chanyeol bisa mati karena gemas jika Baekhyun terus seperti ini. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dia masih sedikit penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun tadi pagi. Tapi melihat betapa manjanya Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bertanya.

"Baek, kau berat," Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang tepat berada di bawah dagunya. Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba mendongak. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki refleks yang baik, bisa dipastikan kepala Baekhyun akan membentur wajahnya. Pemuda Byun itu merengut dengan mata menyipit lucu.

"Aku tidak berat!" sungut Baekhyun dengan badan yang bergerak tak bisa diam di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Oh, tenanglah Chanyeol_ie_ kecil. Gawat jika seperti ini terus. Bisa-bisa dirinya hilang kendali. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. Mengecup lembut bibir merah Baekhyun, berharap hal tersebut bisa menenangkan Baekhyun yang tidak mau berhenti bergerak.

Keduanya berpagut, saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Lidah keduanya pun mulai turut ambil andil dalam ciuman mereka. Sebelah tangan Baekhyun terangkat, meremas gemas rambut Chanyeol sedangkan tangan satunya memegang bahu Chanyeol. Lidah keduanya bermain di dalam mulut milik sang dominan. Saling melilit dan bertukar saliva. Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol, mengisyaratkan jika dirinya butuh bernafas. Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah memerah Baekhyun yang diiringi dengan nafas terengah. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Tahan Chanyeol, tahan.

"YA! Park Chanyeol!" teriakan melengking seketika memasuki indra pendengaran keduanya. Chanyeol mendengus dengan cukup keras saat mendengar suara seseorang bertubuh pendek yang tengah berjalan mendekat menuju mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang adik. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Sesaat wajahnya berubah murung yang dengan cepat diubahnya menjadi ceria lagi. "Kyung_ie_~" tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Kyungsoo yang tampak sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk. Sesampainya Kyungsoo di dekat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pemuda bersurai kelam itu langsung menarik Baekhyun menjauh. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena sang kakak sedang memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. Seakan dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang semula hanya berwajah datar kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil berdebat satu sama lain. Semakin dekat langkah keduanya, semakin jelas juga apa yang sedang di debatkan keduanya.

Uh, rasa-rasanya dia ingin membawa Baekhyun kabur dan mengurung pemuda manis ini di apartemennya untuk selamanya. Kenapa setiap dia sedang berdua dengan Baekhyun, banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang mengganggu. Dia menggeram sesaat sebelum mengalihkan matanya. Menatap tajam ketiga pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Tiga orang dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup jelas itu sedang berebutan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kita pergi." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Dia mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas. Dalam tarikan nafas ketiga, pemuda tampan itu bangkit berdiri dan berlari menjauh dengan Baekhyun yang berada di punggungnya. Pemuda beriris sipit itu menoleh ke belakang lalu tertawa riang layaknya anak kecil melihat Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang mematung. "Hei, Kim. Kekasihmu ada di sana. Cepat urusi." Ujar Chanyeol ketika melihat Jongin yang tengah celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Sesampainya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dilapangan parkir. Keduanya memasuki mobil Chanyeol dan pergi dari gedung sekolah mereka. Melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini masihlah jam sekolah. Bersyukur tidak ada satpam yang berjaga saat ini. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan mereka akan dilaporkan ke kepala sekolah dan mendapat masalah yang cukup merepotkan nantinya.

Mobil hitam milik Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Membelah jalanan kata Seoul yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mengingat sekarang adalah jam aktivitas perkantoran dan sekolah tengah berlangsung. Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di kursi samping kemudi. Sesekali terdengar senandungan kecil dari bibir merah Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu kembali seperti semula lagi. Seakan kejadian tadi pagi tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Chanyeol sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol sedikit oleng karena pemuda tampan itu terlalu sibuk berpikir, menyebabkan konsentrasinya sempat terpecah beberapa saat. Suara pekikkan takut yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun akhirnya membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir untuk sementara dan fokus menyetir demi keselamatan mereka berdua. Selang beberapa menit, keduanya tiba di apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus bergelayutan manja di leher Chanyeol yang tampak tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut. Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan Baekhyun berada di atas pangkuannya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat iris Baekhyun yang berbinar polos.

Chanyeol menatap heran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya. Bibirnya yang terbuka kembali tertutup karena ucapan Baekhyun, "Chanyeol_ie_, aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol terdiam tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Kekasihnya bertingkah aneh sedari tadi. Bukannya dia tidak senang saat Baekhyun berkata mencintainya. Tapi hanya saja hal tersebut jarang terjadi atau mungkin tidak pernah. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya pernah berkata menyukainya bukan mencintainya.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda yang lebih tua mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak aneh." Chanyeol mengelus pelan wajah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun selembut mungkin. Gerakannya terhenti kala kepala Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah yang menunduk ke bawah. Tak mau menatapnya. "Ingin bercerita?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir merahnya yang melengkung ke bawah. Chanyeol menjadi panik. "Tidak sekarang Chanyeol_ie_." kepanikan Chanyeol menguap begitu saja saat mendengar suara Baekhyun. Dia kembali menatap sang kekasih, memberi tatapan mengertinya. Dia tidak dapat memaksa jika Baekhyun tidak ingin bercerita. Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun akan bercerita dengan sendirinya jika sudah benar-benar tak dapat menahannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Chanyeol menerawang ke arah langit-langit apartemennya. Berusaha menemukan hal menarik apa yang dapat dilakukannya bersama Baekhyun. Namun nihil. Otaknya hanya tertuju untuk mengajak sosok manis di pangkuannya untuk bercinta. Astaga. Rasa-rasanya Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena berpikir hal mesum dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Eum.." Chanyeol mejatuhkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun saat mendengar gumaman pemuda manis di pangkuannya. Tangan Baekhyun memilin-milin ujung seragam di tubuh mungilnya dengan gugup. Dia juga dapat melihat Baekhyun tengah menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bagian bawah. "Aku ingin bermain yang waktu itu dengan Chanyeol_ie_," Baekhyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol setelah berucap demikian. Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. Pemuda tampan itu masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Baekhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian seringai setan menghiasi wajah rupawannya saat memahami ucapan Baekhyun. Bermain seperti waktu itu, bercinta maksudnya?

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, "Maksudmu bercinta?" Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya menatap bingung Chanyeol.

"Bercinta?"

Kepala bersurai kelam milik Chanyeol mengangguk, "Bercinta. Saat aku memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubangmu."

Hei, Park Chanyeol. Kau terlalu vulgar dalam berucap. Lihatlah wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat memerah karena ucapanmu barusan.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, pemuda Park itu _malah _terkekeh lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk memasuki kamarnya. Baru langkah keempat dia berjalan, pintu apartemennya telah digedor dengan brutal oleh seseorang. Tampaknya dia tahu pelakunya. Siapa lagi jika bukan si pendek Kyungsoo.

Lihatlah. Akibat gedoran pintu tersebut, Baekhyun turun dari gendongannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Chanyeol berdiri di posisinya dengan ekspresi sangat datar saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo dan Luhan di sana. Ah, ada Sehun berserta Jongin juga.

"Baek _hyung_!" Kyungsoo menerjang tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Baek ba…arghh.." itu suara Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengerang kesakitan saat mendapatkan tinjuan keras di perutnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang melihatnya datar. Sialan sekali rusa jadi-jadian di depannya. Berani-beraninya menghajar perut seksinya.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan teriakan Sehun, dia lebih memilih untuk menatap tubuh Baekhyun dengan teliti. Berniat mencari sesuatu yang salah namun tidak ada. Dia pun mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Chanyeol. Tatapan tajam ia lemparkan ke arah Chanyeol yang acuh. "Ayo kita pulang," Kyungsoo memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk beranjak. Namun Baekhyun bergeming. Kepalanya menggeleng ribut. Mengakibatkan surai kehitamannya menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bermain dengan Chanyeol_ie_!" rengek Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil memijit pelipisnya. Hening beberapa saat karena tidak ada yang bersuara hingga akhirnya suara Byun termuda memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap di sini bersamamu," putus Kyungsoo sambil menatap sang kakak. Baekhyun semakin merengut. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga." Ini bukan suara Kyungsoo. Melainkan suara tiga orang lainnya yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Luhan menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap tajam Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat tak perduli pada kedua pemuda tinggi di belakangnya. Yang terpenting sang kakak berada dalam pengawasannya saja sudah cukup. Dia akan menghajar siapapun jika sampai orang di sini selain dirinya berani menyentuh Baekhyun. Pengeculian untuk Luhan.

Pemuda bermata _doe _itu merupakan sekutunya. Jadi tak masalah jika Luhan menyentuh Baekhyun. Toh, pemuda manis itu memiliki tujuan yang sama sepertinya, menjaga Baekhyun dari manusia-manusia tak tahu diri di sini. Dengan tidak sopannya Kyungsoo memasuki apartemen Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih menarik Baekhyun. Sedangkan ketiga pemuda lainnya mengekor di belakang.

"Chanyeol_ie_," Baekhyun melepas pegangan tangan Kyungsoo hanya untuk memeluk Chanyeol yang masih berada di posisinya. Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang terlempar ke arahnya. Memeluknya erat sebelum memberi kecupan singkat di bibir merah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melotot. Sehun dan Luhan juga. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Dia kekasihku." Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Baekhyun. Matanya menatap tajam ketiga orang di depannya. Chanyeol memberi isyarat melalui matanya pada Jongin agar segera membawa pergi Kyungsoo beserta Luhan dan Sehun dari sana. Namun karena dasarnya Jongin agak lambat. Pemuda itu hanya terus menatap lekat Kyungsoo. Jongin jadi ingin mencium Kyungsoo karena melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Jongin benar-benar melakukannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan panjangnya memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil erat. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan. Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya pun memberontak dalam kukungan Jongin. Kakinya menendang-nendang sembarang arah, berharap bisa mengenai kaki Jongin. Jika perlu mengenai kejantanan pemuda tinggi kurang ajar di depannya.

Sehun dan Luhan secara serempak membatu di tempat dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu kembali menyaksikan adegan Jongin yang melumat rakus bibir Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat ada orang yang berani bertingkah seenaknya pada Kyungsoo. Dan perlawanan pemuda Byun itu tampak tak berarti dan tak menganggu Jongin sama sekali. Sementara sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menghilang entah kemana sejak Jongin mulai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Rupanya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi dari apartemen. Keduanya berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin membawa Baekhyun berkeliling. Tapi pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya terus merengek meminta dibelikan es krim. Jadi di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, di sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen. Di meja yang mereka tempati tersaji berbagai macam es krim. Dia tidak menyentuh es krim di mejanya sama sekali karena Baekhyun berkata akan menghabiskan seluruhnya seorang diri.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil saat melihat Baekhyun yang memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Sesekali tangannya terjulur untuk membantu Baekhyun membersihkan es krim yang belepotan ke wajah pemuda yang lebih tua. Sungguh. Jika dia berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, pasti semua orang akan percaya. Lihatlah caranya memakan es krim, sangat menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

Kekehannya terhenti saat sekelabat pikiran buruk menghampirinya. Perasaan takut langsung melingkupinya ketika mengingat bahwa Baekhyun di hadapannya bukanlah sosok Baekhyun yang dikenal sebelumnya. Pemuda di depannya mengalami hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dia takut jika ingatannya benar kembali, Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tahu, sangat tahu bahkan. Bahwa dulu, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Baekhyun sangat membenci kaum pecinta sesama jenis. Tatapan matanya menyendu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat tak terbaca. Baekhyun yang meyadari perubahan dari Chanyeol pun menghentikan acara makannya. Menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol_ie_?" Chanyeol tersentak saat suara lembut Baekhyun menyapa gendang telinganya. Pemuda itu kembali bersikap biasa. Tidak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Membuat Baekhyun semakin berkerut bingung.

Pemuda bermarga Park itu mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang gadis bertubuh cukup tinggi berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tubuhnya menegang dan terdiam kaku saat mengetahui siapa gadis bersurai coklat yang semakin mendekat ke mejanya dan Baekhyun. Gadis itu berdiri di samping meja mereka. Mata sang gadis hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak menyadari kehadiran sang gadis dan sibuk menatap serta bertanya kepada Chanyeol. "Baekhyun?"

Kegiatan Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman gadis yang tampak familiar di matanya.

"Kau benar Baekhyun yang itu?" gadis yang tak dikenalinya itu memekik sebelum menerjang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Siapa gadis ini? Dengan pelan dia melepas pelukan sang gadis. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat jelas.

"Maaf," Baekhyun menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal, "Kau siapa?"

Sang gadis mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertawa kecil, "Aku Yeonhee. Tunangan sekaligus cinta pertamamu!"

Hah?

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**Ini termasuk update cepet kan ya?**** Iyain aja udah. Mwehehehe. Zero mau nanya nih, kalo misalkan Zero mau bikin cerita baru setelah ini, lebih suka ****ABO-AU**** atau tentang ****Mutan**** gitu? Btw, yang mutan itu maksudnya, manusia berjuang hidup lawan mutan, tapi ada ChanBaeknya kok. BANTU PILIH YA GAES!**

**Buat ChanBaek****' Kiddo, hampir sebulan gak update kayaknya. WKKWKWKW. Tenang. Entar KaiSoo juga jadian, tunggu sadja. Cy posesif sm Baek karena ya itu :' . Ya masa lupa ingetan terus shay, kasian Baeknya dong :( . Ini udah diupdate secepet yang Zero bisa kok, hehehe. Makasihhhh :***

**Udah gitu aja. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, biar diriku dapet semangat buat lanjut.**


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

_Bian __Group. _

_Sebuah perusahaan yang baru berkembang beberapa tahun belakangan ini namun sudah berhasil memasuki bisnis __I__nternasional. Hal ini dikarenakan sang pemilik memiliki kemampuan berbisnis yang handal serta daya kreatifitas yang tinggi. Tuan __Bian __mampu menarik perhatian para pelanggan dan juga perusahaan besar lainnya untuk diajak bekerja sama. Pemilik dari perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang otomotif itu merupakan ayah dari __Baekhyun._

_Menjadi anak tunggal dari seorang pemilik perusahaan berkembang menuntut __Baekhyun__ agar bertahan dalam situasi yang mengharuskannya terus berpindah tempat setiap beberapa tahun sekali. Namun sayang, kejadian yang tak diharapkan oleh __Baekhyun__ beserta keluarganya terjadi. Kecelakaan pesawat akibat kesalahan pilot yang ceroboh__, m__erengut banyak nyawa dan __Baekhyun__ lah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut. _

_Baekhyun__ mengalami koma dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan. Awalnya pihak rumah sakit berniat membawa __Baekhyun__ ke panti asuhan setelah dirinya tersadar. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi dikarenakan keluarga Byun datang dan mengatakan akan mengangkat __Baekhyun__ sebagai anak sulung mereka. Entah menjadi sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak bagi keluarga Byun. Saat terbangun, __Baekhyun__ mengalami amnesia karena trauma hebat akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya._

_"Sebaiknya kita tidak memberitahukan tentang identitas __Baekhyun__ yang sebenarnya." Itulah yang dikatakan Tuan Byun kepada istri dan pihak rumah sakit. Katanya semua demi kebaikan __Baekhyun__ sendiri. Membiarkan __Baekhyun__ hidup sebagai seorang Byun __Baekhyun__ dan bukan lagi sebagai __Bian Baekhyun__._

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

_"Terima kasih untuk hari ini __Chanyeol_ie_." ucap __Baekhyun__ riang di selingi senyuman manis yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Seharian ini dia sangat senang karena __Chanyeol__ mengajaknya pergi ke berbagai tempat hiburan. Membelikannya makanan yang disukainya. __Chanyeol__ benar-benar mengajaknya bersenang-senang hari ini. Tangannya terangkat lalu melambai layaknya anak kecil ke arah mobil yang perlahan semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangnya. _

_Sesaat setelah mobil __Chanyeol__ sudah tak terlihat, dengan riang pemuda manis itu berjalan memasuki kediaman Byun dengan sedikit bersenandung. Dia ingin segera menemui adiknya lalu menceritakan betapa bahagianya dia hari ini. Tangan rampingnya membuka knop pintu utama dengan perlahan. Kakinya berjalan memasuki ruang utama rumahnya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut lucu saat menyadari keadaan rumah yang tampak sunyi tak seperti biasanya. _

_Biasanya jika dia tiba di rumah, __Kyungsoo__ akan langsung menghampirinya dan memberondonginya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan__ d__isertai dengan pengecekan tubuh yang entah apa gunanya. __Baekhyun__ menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya atau kamar __Kyungsoo__ di lantai dua. Sedang asik berjalan, langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya melewati ruang kerja ayahnya yang sedikit terbuka serta cahaya lampu yang menyala terang._

_Dahi halus __Baekhyun__ berkerut. Alisnya kembali mengernyit heran. Orang tuanya sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya? _

_Dengan rengutan kecil, __Baekhyun__ mengangkat tangannya lalu meraih gagang pintu, hendak mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebar. Dia berniat untuk menerjang kedua orang tuanya yang baru kembali setelah pergi ke luar negri untuk urusan bisnis. Namun tampaknya niatannya harus urung saat telinganya tak sengaja menangkap suara dalam sang ayah menyebut namanya dengan penekanan. Seakan menekankan, bahwa ucapannya mutlak dan harus dituruti oleh lawan bicaranya di dalam sana. _

_"Byun __Kyungsoo__! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali! __Ayah __tidak perduli jika kau dan __Baekhyun__ tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Kau tetaplah adiknya__!__" Sang kepala keluarga berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menatap tajam darah dagingnya sendiri, "Camkan itu baik-baik!"_

_Kepala bersurai kelam milik __Kyungsoo__ tertunduk dalam. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak. Dia bukanlah orang yang mudah mengontrol emosi sekalipun di depan kedua orang tuanya. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap sejurus ke arah sang ayah. Iris coklatnya berkilat penuh emosi, seringai meremehkan pun turut menghiasi wajah manisnya, "Aku tidak perduli! Aku mencintai __Baekhyun__ dan __ayah __tidak berhak melarangku lagi!"_

_Geraman penuh amarah memenuhi seisi ruangan. Wajah tuan Byun memerah karena emosi yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Suasana di dalam semakin menegang saat dua orang bermarga Byun itu tidak ada yang berniat mengalah sama sekali. Wanita satu-satunya di sana hanya bisa duduk dengan resah di atas sofa ruangan tersebut. Mata lembutnya menatap ke arah anak serta sang suami takut. Takut jika tiba-tiba terjadi adu jotos antara suami dan anak bungsunya._

_"Kau," tangan besar sang ayah terangkat menunjuk __Kyungsoo__, "Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk membantah perintah orang tua!" bentaknya kasar. "__Baekhyun__ adalah anak dari sahabatku, dia sudah kuanggap __seperti __anak__ku__ sendiri dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau untuk bersamanya. Karena sampai kapanpun kalian akan menjadi saudara secara hukum__.__" _

_Kyungsoo__ semakin menggeram. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga kuku__-kuku__nya menancap ke dalam kulit putihnya. Dapat dilihat darah sedikit mengalir keluar dari kepalan tangan __Kyungsoo__. Nyonya Byun membolakan matanya melihat darah __yang __sedikit menetes dari telapak tangan putih __Kyungsoo__. __Dirinya __ingin bangkit untuk mendekati __Kyungsoo__ lalu menyuruhnya berhenti, namun urung kala melihat __Kyungsoo__ yang tampak tidak dalam kondisi akan mendengarkan nasihatnya sama sekali._

_Suasana menjadi hening. Pada detik selanjutnya dapat terdengar dengusan cukup keras dari sosok termuda di dalam ruangan itu. __Kyungsoo__ mengulas sebuah senyuman remeh dan dilemparkan pada pria yang lebih tua, "Aku tidak perduli lagi." Ucapnya._

_Meja kerja berbahan kayu itu digebrak keras oleh sang empu__nya__, mengakibatkan baik __Kyungsoo__, __Baekhyun__ maupun Nyonya Byun terlonjak kaget. Dengan berang sang kepala keluarga __kembali __menunjuk anak bungsunya yang sangat keras kepala. "Kau! Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari keluarga __Kim__!"_

_Sang __ayah__ menyeringai melihat anaknya yang tak dapat bersuara lagi. "Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku sudah menjodohkan __Baekhyun__ dengan __Yeonhee__ semenjak kepindahan kita ke Korea." Seringaiannya semakin melebar kala melihat tubuh anaknya menegang. "Kau tentu tahu siapa itu __Yeonhee__ bukan?" Dan setelahnya suasana dalam ruangan kembali hening dengan ketegangan yang masih melingkupi._

_Sementara __Baekhyun__ yang berada di depan ruangan hanya bisa mematung dengan mata membola kaget. Kepala kecilnya terus mengulangi ucapan sang ayah yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya. Jadi selama ini __dirinya __tidak ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Byun? Lalu, kemana orang tuanya? Kenapa dia tidak tahu akan hal ini dan kemudian, siapa __Yeonhee__? Kenapa nama orang itu dibawa-bawa?_

_Tanpa sadar, __Baekhyun__ menggigit keras bibir bagian bawahnya. Matanya perlahan memerah dikarenakan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar secepatnya. Tak kuasa menahan diri, __Baekhyun__ pun berlari memasuki kamarnya tanpa suara. Dia berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kepulangannya. Untuk malam ini dia akan tidur di kamar miliknya yang hampir tak pernah dia tempati. __Baekhyun__ membanting tubuhnya ke atas __tempat tidur __dengan cukup keras. Tangan __putihnya __terangkat__,__ memegang dengan keras surai __kehitamannya__. Erangan sakit dikeluarkan saat sakit kepala hebat menyerang kepalanya karena dia memaksa untuk mengingat segala hal yang menurutnya telah dia lupakan. _

_"__Chan__..__yeol__.." __Baekhyun__ bergumam kecil. Selang beberapa saat __Baekhyun__ tertidur di __tempat tidurnya._

**…**

_Keesokan paginya, __Baekhyun__ bangun dengan keadaan sangat berantakan. Surai __hitamnya __kusut karena terlalu keras diremas olehnya. Dia mengerja__p__kan matanya beberapa kali. Tatapannya __tampak __kosong saat matanya sudah dapat melihat jelas kamarnya yang memiliki dinding berwarna krem. __Baekhyun__ terduduk di atas __tempat tidur __selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba __Baekhyun__ menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Lalu dia memukul kedua pipinya kencang. "__Baekhyun__..bertingkah seperti biasa seakan tak terjadi apapun." __Baekhyun__ mensugestikan dirinya sendiri. Dia pun berusaha memasang senyum di wajah kacaunya. _

_Kakinya menapak di atas lantai kamar yang dingin. Dia memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Selesai bersiap, __ia __turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Dan dia dapat menduga ketiga orang bermarga Byun yang ada di sana terkejut karena kehadirannya. Setelah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya kemarin pulang sangat larut dan terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk berjalan ke kamar __Kyungsoo__ sehingga memilih beristirahat di kamarnya sendiri, akhirnya acara sarapan dilaksanakan. __Baekhyun__ tetap bertingkah seperti biasa. Tidak ingin membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi curiga. _

_Setibanya di sekolah dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sosok __Kyungsoo__ karena dia tidak yakin dirinya bisa bertingkah seperti biasa untuk sementara waktu jika hanya berdua saja bersama sang adik tiri. __Baekhyun__ terlonjak kaget ketika sepasang tangan milik s__eseorang __memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik untuk mencium __Chanyeol__. Saat itulah sekelabat ingatan melintas di kepalanya. Dia terdiam kaku. _

_"__Baek__, kau baik?" __Baekhyun__ mengerja__p__kan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Tak mau menatap __Chanyeol__ tepat di mata. Dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukan __Chanyeol__ di pinggangnya dan berjalan menjauh. __Chanyeol__ yang ditinggalkan mengernyit bingung. __Pemuda itu __mengejar __Baekhyun__ yang sedang melangkah menuju kantin sekolah._

_Baekhyun__ mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Matanya bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari. Menolak untuk menatap __Chanyeol__ yang duduk tepat di depannya. Dia juga begerak-gerak risih dalam duduknya sedari tadi. Hal itu __pun __sukses membuat __Chanyeol__ bingung. __Baekhyun__ secara refleks menepis tangan __Chanyeol__ yang terangkat hendak menyentuhnya. "__Baekhyun__, ada apa denganmu?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. _

_Baekhyun__ tidak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk menjawab. Dia hanya ingin __Chanyeol__ cepat-cepat menjauh dari dirinya sekarang. Semenjak ingatan itu melintas di kepalanya, dia menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman berada dekat-dekat dengan __Chanyeol__. Tangan __Chanyeol__ kembali terulur, namun __Baekhyun__ kembali menepis tangan itu menjauh._

_"Jangan menyentuhku, __Park Chanyeol__." Ucapnya _final _sebelum bangkit berdiri untuk pergi._

**…**

"Hei, Kyung_ie_!" Suara seseorang menyapa indra pendengaran Kyungsoo yang tampak lesu dan tak bersemangat.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menoleh malas menatap Kim Jongin yang melangkah dengan santai menghampirinya. Suasana kelas saat ini masih terbilang cukup sepi mengingat waktu dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama masih satu jam lagi. Dia mendesah kasar, membuat Jongin yang baru tiba di sampingnya terheran-heran.

"Kau ada masalah?" Jongin menarik salah satu kursi dan meletakkan di samping meja Kyungsoo. Tangannya dia lipat di atas meja dengan kepala di sandarkan di atas lipatan tangan tersebut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping agar dapat melihat Kyungsoo dengan jelas. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku, jika kau mau,"

Kyungsoo yang semula sedang menatap ke arah langit berawan, kini mengalihkan fokus sepenuhnya pada Jongin. Dia menatap lamat-lamat iris kembar Jongin yang berbinar lembut. Dan tak tahu mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin dapat menjadi sandarannya untuk saat ini. "Kurasa kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintai Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya sesaat. Dia kembali berucap saat melihat Jongin mengangguk, tanda paham sekaligus menyuruhnya melanjutkan.

"Baekhyun bukan kakak kandungku. Jadi aku membiarkan perasaanku untuknya bertumbuh. Namun semalam, ayahku yang mengetahui bahwa aku mencintai kakakku sendiri. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia terbang menuju Seoul dan mengingatkanku akan status kami sebagai kakak adik," Kyungsoo membenturkan dahinya pelan ke atas meja, "Kami berdebat hebat malam itu. Dia juga berkata akan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari keluarga Kim jika masih bersikeras ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Dan dia berkata bahwa Baekhyun telah dijodohkan dengan Yeonhee, gadis yang merupakan cinta pertama Baekhyun."

Hening.

Baik Kyungsoo mapun Jongin tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka mulut barang sebentar. Kyungsoo terdiam dalam posisinya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakan serta air mata yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena banyaknya pemikiran yang ada dalam otaknya. Dia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Kenapa dia dan Baekhyun harus menjadi kakak adik dalam hukum? Jika saja mereka bukan kakak dan adik, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun telah menjadi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget kala merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jongin. Kedua iris berbeda ukuran itu bertubrukan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo terdiam kaku saat melihat Jongin yang tengah menatap lembut dan penuh kasih ke arahnya. Air mata perlahan mengalir turun melewati pipi putihnya. Tangisannya langsung pecah saat melihat iris Jongin. Tanpa merasa malu, dia memeluk tubuh besar Jongin. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di antara perpotongan bahu serta leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Teriakan pilunya teredam karena wajahnya berada di bahu Jongin. Tangan besar Jongin masih setia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo, kini elusannya turun menuju punggung sempit pemuda yang lebih tua. Berharap bisa memberikan sedikit kekuatan padanya. Mata bulatnya terpejam saat telinganya masih bisa mendengar tangisan pilu Kyungsoo. Dia menahan air matanya yang siap turun. Dia tak kuasa menahan kesedihan saat orang yang dicintainya menangisi orang lain. Dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai Baekhyun. Sangat tahu. Namun saat pernyataan itu keluar langsung dari bibir Kyungsoo rasanya lebih menyayat hati dibanding dia mendengar dari orang lain.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan Kyungsoo karena perjodohan oleh kedua ayah mereka. Dia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo erat. Tanpa sadar Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala bersurai kelam milik Kyungsoo, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menenangkan dari surai halus Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Ucapnya lirih. Hampir tak terdengar sama sekali.

**…**

_Mata __bulat __milik bocah kecil bersurai hitam itu bergulir ke sana kemari memperhatikan sosok kecil lainnya yang sedang sibuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. __Chanlie__ atau lebih akrab di sapa __Chanyeol__ itu sibuk memperhatikan __Baekhyun__. Sesekali dia tersenyum kecil karena melihat ekspresi lucu yang dikeluarkan __Baekhyun__. Dia terkadang tak habis pikir. Kenapa __Baekhyun__ yang sebentar lagi akan menduduki bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama memiliki sifat layaknya anak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Lihatlah cara berlari dan tertawanya. Sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya __Chanyeol__ memeluk __Baekhyun__ saking gemasnya. Banyak orang berkata __Baekhyun__ itu lebih muda dari __Chanyeol__ mengingat sifat keduanya yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dan berkebalikan. __Chanyeol__ dengan sifat dewasa sebelum umur dan __Baekhyun__ bersifat manja tak sesuai umur. _

_Chanyeol__ terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi menahan tangis __Baekhyun__ karena sempat jatuh tersandung batu. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiri __Baekhyun__ yang terduduk di atas tanah dengan mata memerah. "__Chanyeol__! Sakit!" _

_Ah, semenjak __Chanyeol__ memberitahukan __Baekhyun__ nama koreanya, bocah bersurai __hitam __itu lebih sering memanggilnya __Chanyeol__ daripada __Chanlie__. __Baekhyun__ merengek layaknya anak kecil yang permennya direbut paksa. Tangan __Chanyeol__ terangkat lalu megusap wajah __Baekhyun__ yang basah karena setetes air mata. _

_"Kata _appa_, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Jadi __Baekhyun_hyung_ tidak boleh menangis." __Chanyeol__ berujar tegas, dan hal itu sukses membuat tangisan __Baekhyun__ terhenti. Anak yang lebih tua mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena menurutnya __Chanyeol__ bertingkah lebih dewasa darinya lagi, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. _

_"Dasar _gay_!" Keduanya serempak menoleh menatap seorang anak kecil dengan wajah menyebalkan. _

_"Aku bukan _gay_! Aku menyukai __Yeonhee__!" ini suara __Baekhyun__. Matanya berkilat sebal menatap teman sekelasnya itu. Dia tidak pernah paham kenapa dia suka mengatai __Baekhyun_gay_. Padahal jelas-jelas __Baekhyun__ tidak seperti itu. Dia dan __Chanyeol__ hanyalah sebatas kakak beradik dan tidak lebih. Dasar anak kecil!_

_Heh, __Baekhyun__. Kau juga anak kecil._

_Chanyeol__ menatap datar dua anak kecil yang tengah mengejek satu sama lain. Dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dan membiarkan keduanya berdebat hingga puas. __Chanyeol__ tak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika ada yang mengatainya seperti itu. Toh, pada kenyataannya dia memang seperti itu. Ya, walau dia hanya menyimpang untuk __Baekhyun__. Ugh, tampaknya __Chanyeol__ benar-benar terlalu dewasa dari umur yang sebenarnya. _

_Selesai berdebat, akhirnya dua bocah—__Chanyeol__ dan __Baekhyun__—itu memutuskan untuk kembali menuju rumah. Suasana hening untuk sesaat sebelum __Baekhyun__ membuka mulut, memecah keheningan, "__Chanyeol__, sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu dekat lagi. Teman-temanku sering men__gejekku __karena terlalu dekat denganmu," __Baekhyun__ melirik __Chanyeol__ sekilas. Dia merasa tak enak mengatakannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini demi kebaikan keduanya._

_Langkah __Chanyeol__ langsung terhenti mendengarnya. Mata__nya __menatap __Baekhyun__ lekat. __Baekhyun__ yang menyadari langkah __Chanyeol__ terhenti, memutuskan ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak akan." Suara tajam __Chanyeol__ memasuki pendengaran __Baekhyun__. Anak bersurai __gelap __itu mengernyit bingung lalu menatap __Chanyeol__ dalam. _

_"Kau..kau tidak menyukaiku 'kan?"_

_Suasana kembali hening. __Baekhyun__ masih berdiri di posisinya. Mata beriris __sipitnya __menatap setiap pergerakan kecil __Chanyeol__. Sedangkan anak yang lebih muda menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Lalu menjatuhkan fokus sepenuhnya ke arah __Baekhyun__. "Ya. Aku menyukaimu."_

_Chanyeol__ dapat melihat dengan jelas bola mata __Baekhyun__ membesar dari ukuran semula. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan di detik selanjutnya dia tak pernah menyangka __Baekhyun__ akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. "Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi! Aku membenci kaum _gay_ asal kau tahu! Mereka sangat menjijikan untukku!"_

_Semenjak itu, __Chanyeol__ tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan __Baekhyun__ lagi. Mereka tak pernah bermain bersama seperti biasa. Jika keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu, __Baekhyun__ dengan cepat akan melewatinya sebelum __Chanyeol__ sempat bersuara. __Chanyeol__ menyesal. Karena seminggu setelahnya, sosok __Baekhyun__ pindah ke China dan tak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali_

**…**

Mata milik Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengar sang gadis memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yeonhee. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o kecil. Dirinya kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah sang gadis. Membuat Yeonhee merona melihat senyuman Baekhyun, yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam kaku, masih berusaha mencerna segala kejadian yang terjadi di depannya. "Yeonhee? Senang berkenalan denganmu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengajak bersalaman. Namun hal itu urung kala Chanyeol memegang tangannya lalu dengan cepat pemuda tinggi itu menarik Baekhyun untuk berpindah duduk ke sampingnya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dengan posesif di pinggang ramping sang kekasih. Yeonhee memasang wajah bingung melihat reaksi seorang pemuda tinggi yang wajahnya terasa cukup familiar di depannya. Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, maafkan dia, _ne_? Dia memang seperti ini." Yeonhee mengangguk ragu. Kini fokus mata Baekhyun teralih sepenuhnya ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak menatap datar ke arah Yeonhee dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Chanyeol? Bisa tolong lepaskan peganganmu sebentar. Di sini ada tunanganku," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memohon. Chanyeol sontak menolehkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang membuatnya kesal. Dia menatap Baekhyun tajam dan tatapannya di balas dengan ekspresi dingin yang lebih tua. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Sikap Baekhyun berubah lagi. Sebenarnya kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Tid—"

"Lepaskan atau aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi." Bisik Baekhyun tepat di samping telinga Chanyeol. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengarnya. Dengan enggan dia melepaskan pegangannya. Membuang tatapannya ke samping. Sebelah tangan terangkat untuk menopang dagunya di atas meja. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Antara kesal, marah, sedih dan kecewa.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Yeonhee yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. "Nah, jadi, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Sudut mata Chanyeol berkedut ketika telinganya dapat mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi lembut. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Baekhyun sekarang tengah tersenyum dengan manis ke arah gadis menyebalkan di depannya. Tangan kirinya yang berada di bawah meja terkepal erat, menahan emosi.

"Eum, tadi _eomma_ memberitahuku bahwa kau ada di sini." Yeonhee berujar malu-malu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi. Sejam setelahnya, meja bernomor delapan itu didominasi oleh suara Baekhyun dan Yeonhee tanpa adanya suara Chanyeol sama sekali.

Keduanya membicarakan hal-hal seputar diri masing-masing. Untuk mengakrabkan diri katanya. Saat Baekhyun dengan tenang mendengarkan Yeonhee menceritakan tentang masa sekolah dasar mereka yang tak Baekhyun pahami sama sekali, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang dengan cukup keras. Sakit yang menderanya kali ini sangat sakit dan tidak seperti biasanya. Salahkan pikiran-pikiran yang melintas di dalam kepalanya tanpa permisi.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat. Pemuda tinggi itu menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal_ dan keluar dari toko es krim tanpa memperdulikan Yeonhee yang masih berada di dalam sana. Panik dan takut. Itulah yang dialami Chanyeol saat ini. Giginya bergemelatuk geram. Dia meletakkan Baekhyun di tempat duduk samping kemudi. Sedangkan dirinya langsung duduk di belakang kemudi dan membawa mereka menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Erangan Baekhyun terhenti saat mereka telah berada cukup jauh dari toko es krim.

Baekhyun dengan lembut memegang tangan Chanyeol. Refleks Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya cepat hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Berusaha memahami situasi saat ini. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sedang mengerang kesakitan lalu kenapa sekarang pemuda manis bersurai lembut itu tampak biasa saja. "Chanyeol_ie_?" Tangan Baekhyun melambai-lambai di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Jangan katakan...

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol_ie_!" Chanyeol mengerang karena tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun berpindah posisi hingga kini berada di atas pangkuannya. Lalu memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Pemuda manis itu juga menenggelamkan seluruh wajah manisnya di perpotongan leher yang lebih muda.

"Baek.." Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya di badan mungil Baekhyun. Memeluknya erat. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam harum dari rambut sang kekasih. Selama beberapa menit setelahnya, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas keduanya. Suasana hening tampaknya sangat dibutuhkan baik oleh Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat tak menentu. Perasaan takut itu kembali ketika dirinya mendapati perubahan dalam diri Baekhyun. Dia sangat takut. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun lagi. Dia tidak mau. Apalagi sekarang Yeonhee kembali muncul dihadapan Baekhyun. Kemungkinan besar, Baekhyun akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Dan yang paling buruk, mungkin saja Baekhyun akan menjauhinya karena Baekhyun sangat membenci hubungan sesama jenis.

"Ayo pulang, Chanyeol_ie_." Suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Chanyeol mengangguk. Mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu melumatnya sebentar sebelum memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tempatnya semula. Setibanya Baekhyun di depan kediaman Byun. Pemuda beriris sipit itu turun. Dia menatap Chanyeol sebentar.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita."

**.**

**tbc**


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

_"Aku mencintainya, tapi kita tak mungkin bersama.."_

**.**

_Kedua kaki milik __Baekhyun__ kecil melangkah menghentak dan sedikit terburu-buru melewati lorong rumah milik keluarganya, keluarga __Bian__. Kepala bersurai __hitamnya __tertunduk. Sesekali dirinya juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan cepat __ia __berjalan memasuki kamar miliknya, mengabaikan tatapan serta panggilan heran dari kedua orangtuanya yang dengan santai duduk di ruang keluarga. Sedikit informasi, walau keluarga __Baekhyun__ memiliki perusahaan yang mulai berkembang di bidang otomotif tapi kedua orang tuanya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berada di rumah jika malam mulai menjelang. Agar __Baekhyun__ tidak kesepian dan mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang, kata ayahnya kala ditanyai oleh __Baekhyun__. _

_Baekhyun__ membenamkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut. Pintu kamar telah dikuncinya. Dia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Di kepalanya terus berputar berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai __Chanyeol__. Anak yang lebih muda darinya sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, tapi kenapa bocah bermata __bulat __itu harus mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukai olehnya. Ya, __Baekhyun__ bisa terima jika yang mengatakannya adalah sosok gadis kecil, tapi ini adalah __Chanyeol__. Bocah kecil yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama sepertinya. _

_"__Chanyeol__ bodoh!" Gumam __Baekhyun__ jengkel lalu menggigit bantalnya kesal seakan itu adalah __Chanyeol__. Gigitannya terhenti saat mendengar panggilan sang ibu dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya dia berjalan menuju pintu lalu membuka pintu. Sang ibu terkekeh geli melihat wajah menggemaskan __Baekhyun__ dengan mata menyipit lucu serta bibir yang melengkung ke bawah._

_"Hei, __sayang__. Ke bawahlah. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." __Baekhyun__ mengangguk singkat dengan bibir mengerucut. Tak tahan dengan tingkah kekanakan __Baekhyun__, wanita cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya lalu mencubit kedua pipi __Baekhyun__. Dan hal itu sukses membuat __Baekhyun__ merengek tak suka karenanya. _

_Keduanya__, Baekhyun__ dan Nyonya __Bian, __berjalan beriringan menuju ke lantai bawah untuk menghampiri sang tuan rumah yang berada di ruang keluarga. Pria tampan dengan pembawaan tenang itu duduk dengan santai sambil memperhatikan layar televisi yang sedang menyala. __Baekhyun__ dengan cepat duduk di samping kiri sang ayah dan menarik ibunya duduk di samping kiriny__a, h__ingga posisi __Baekhyun__ diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tawa ringan nan hangat keluar dari bibir tiga orang bermarga __Bian __di sana. Keluarga yang harmonis, eh._

_"Baiklah __Baek_ie_. Ada yang __ayah __ingin bicarakan," __Baekhyun__ menatap ayahnya yang sedang mematikan layar televisi di depan mereka. Mata beriris __sipitnya __mengerja__p__ beberapa kali tanda tak mengerti. Setelahnya dia mengangguk, meminta sang ayah untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Minggu depan kita akan __pergi __ke China." __Baekhyun__ terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sedangkan kepalanya memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan sang ayah. _

_"Jika kau tak ingin pindah, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Bersama __Chanlie __dan keluarganya__.__" ini suara sang ibu. __Baekhyun__ mendongak cepat mendengar ucapan ibunya. Sesaat ada kilatan penuh harap dari iris __indah Baekhyun__, namun dengan cepat kilatan itu menghilang dan __Baekhyun__ membuang tatapannya ke arah lain asalkan bukan ke arah ayah dan ibunya. _

_Bibirnya terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, "__Ayah, ibu__, biarkan __aku __memikirkannya__.__" Tuan __Bain __tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak rambut __hitam __halus milik anaknya. Sang ayah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anaknya, tapi biarkan __Baekhyun__ menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri._

_"Baiklah. Sekarang siapa yang ingin berjalan-jalan?" _

_Dua wajah__ berparas manis __langsung berseri ceria mendengar kata jalan-jalan. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang ibu dan __Baekhyun__. Dan hari itu dihabiskan oleh keluarga __Baekhyun__ dengan bersenang-senang. Tepat pada malam harinya, __Baekhyun__ mengatakan pada orangtuanya dia akan ikut pindah. Dia tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia ingin ikut. _

_Chanyeol__. Satu nama itulah yang menjadi alasan kepindahannya._

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

"A..apa?" Hanya kata itu yang dapat diucapkan Chanyeol setelah dirinya sadar dari keterkejutan. Mata bulat Chanyeol yang biasa berpendar tajam kini tampak sedih. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju Baekhyun. Namun sosok manis itu melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Hati Chanyeol mencelos melihat orang yang disayanginya berusaha menjauh darinya. "Baek, ku..kumohon jangan bercanda," suara Chanyeol bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa melemas.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "atau lebih tepatnya Chanlie?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Chanyeol terdiam kaku di posisinya. Baekhyun yang di depannya sama dengan Baekhyun yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Wajah Baekhyun yang menyiratkan ekspresi tidak nyaman dan datarnya sama seperti saat itu. Baekhyun telah mengingat masa lalunya dan hal terburuk yang ditakutinya selama ini benar terjadi. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan luka yang mendalam.

Tidak.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun. Dengan kalap pemuda tinggi itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

Mengabaikan segala rontaan yang dilemparkan Baekhyun padanya. Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata meluncur dengan mulusnya melewati pipi milik Chanyeol. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata cinta untuk Baekhyun. Sesekali dia juga bergumam betapa takutnya kehilangan sosok Baekhyun. "Kumohon Baek. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Pelukannya mengerat. Diiringi rontaan Baekhyun yang semakin menggila.

"Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku atau aku benar-benar akan membencimu!" Teriak Baekhyun emosi. Chanyeol bergeming, tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Dia takut sosok Baekhyun akan pergi begitu saja saat dia melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di surai hitam lembut milik Baekhyun, menahan isakannya sekuat mungkin. "Aku..aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Rontaan Baekhyun melemah. Sosok itu terdiam dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Berbagai macam pikiran melintas di kepalanya.

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun menggeliat di pelukannya, tanda meminta lepas. Merasa Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang, dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol_ie_.." Chanyeol kini menatap lurus ke arah iris sipit Baekhyun saat mendengar nada lembut dari suara pemuda yang lebih tua. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tak menentu.

Ada waktu dimana Baekhyun bertingkah lembut nan manja. Namun ada juga waktu dimana Baekhyun akan bertingkah dingin. Sama seperti dulu, saat dirinya mengatakan suka untuk pertama kalinya pada Baekhyun yang membenci percintaan sesama jenis. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya," mata tajamnya menatap dalam pemuda bersurai kehitaman yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Maaf jika sikapku selalu berubah-ubah. Aku hanya..hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan orang lain. Baekhyun yang sekarang bukanlah Baekhyun yang seperti dulu. Sekarang Baekhyun terlalu manja, egois, dan kekanakan. Aku membenci itu," Baekhyun menjeda sesaat perkataannya untuk mengambil nafas, "Sebelumnya, seorang Baekhyun sangat membenci yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis. Aku memang masih membenci hal itu sampai sekarang," Chanyeol menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tidak diharapkannya. Pandangannya mulai tak fokus karena air mata mulai menggenang kembali di pelupuk matanya. Badannya juga begetar tanpa sebab, "Tapi, saat melihatmu tadi, kurasa aku bisa mulai untuk menerimanya,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menemukan kesungguhan dalam diri pemuda manis di hadapannya saat berkata demikian. Namun ketika Chanyeol hendak meraih tubuh mungil itu lagi ke dalam dekapannya, Baekhyun menghindar. Mengakibatkan Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti sama sekali. "Tapi Chanyeol, keputusanku sudah bulat. Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Byun yang telah membiayai kehidupanku selama ini,"

"Kita masih bisa bersama Baek. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak masalah jika kau sudah memiliki tunangan dan aku akan membiayai hidupmu mulai sekarang. Kumohon Baek." Chanyeol memohon. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu mencintai sosok Baekhyun.

Tapi hanya gelenganlah yang menjawab permohonan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini Chanyeol_ie_. Tolong, jangan berkeliaran di sekitarku lagi jika kau tak ingin aku membencimu." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Byun.

**…**

"..yeol...Ya! Park Chanyeol!" kepala bersurai kelam itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan tidak bersemangat. Mata milik Chanyeol tidak berpendar setajam biasanya. Penampilannya juga sangat terlihat kacau.

Lihatlah, wajah putih pemuda itu kini telah dihiasi dengan sebuah kantung mata hitam yang jelas, pipinya semakin tirus dalam jangka waktu dua hari. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang tampak berantakan. Mulutnya yang terbuka kembali terkatup rapat saat melihat Chanyeol yang menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Mata miliknya dikerjapkan beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Dia menolehkan kepala cepat mencari sosok tinggi Chanyeol dan di sanalah Chanyeol berdiri. Di belakang dinding dengan tatapannya yang berfokus ke depan.

Penasaran, Jongin mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat hal apa yang mengambil fokus Chanyeol. Jongin menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan ceria sambil menggandeng sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dengan manja. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Lalu menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi, "Hampiri Baekhyun. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Tidak bisa." Dahinya kembali mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Belum sempat dirinya bertanya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu berucap, "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Dia..Baekhyun, telah mengingat semuanya."

"Begi..Tunggu, apa?" Jongin berteriak cukup kencang entah karena apa. Matanya menghujam tepat ke arah kepala bersurai kelam milik Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan keseluruhan masalah yang terjadi. Untuk kali ini, dia memberitahukan kepada Jongin seluruhnya. Karena, dia tidak tahu harus membagikan bebannya dengan siapa. Jongin yang menjadi seorang pendengar hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol tak percaya sekaligus iba.

Ternyata, Chanyeol lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sewaktu sekolah dasar, Baekhyun menjauhi Chanyeol karena sosok pemuda manis itu membenci hubungan sesama jenis. Silam beberapa tahun, akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Namun hal itu kandas hanya karena seorang gadis bernama Yeonhee muncul dan kembalinya ingatan masa lalu Baekhyun. Chanyeol dijauhi oleh Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi dia tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun dapat bertingkah seperti biasanya seakan dia tidak pernah menyukai Chanyeol sebelumnya?

"Chanyeol.."

Bibir Jongin kembali terkatup rapat. Kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi melotot kaget.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dihadapannya, seorang Park Chanyeol tengah menangis dengan tangan mencengkram kuat dinding putih didekatnya. Badannya bergetar pelan seiring dengan air mata yang melewati pipi mulusnya tanpa permisi. Isakan kecil juga sesekali keluar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berjalan mendekat untuk memeluk sosok rapuh Chanyeol sekarang. Satu hal yang dapat Jongin simpulkan. _Chanyeol__ sangat mencintai __Baekhyun_.

**…**

"Baek _hyung,_ kau sangat manja," kekeh Kyungsoo lalu mencubit gemas pipi berisi Baekhyun. Yang diejek hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak suka dipanggil manja sama sekali. Mata Baekhyun menyipit lucu menatap sang adik. Berusaha bertingkah galak tapi tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Yeonhee!" Kyungsoo terdiam kaku saat dia mendengar sang kakak yang tepat berada di sampingnya meneriakkan nama seorang gadis yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Bola kembar berwarna kelamnya bergulir mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Seorang gadis bertubuh cukup tinggi, berkulit putih dengan surai hitam halus tengah tersenyum manis beberapa langkah di depannya. Perlahan sang gadis berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun. Ada rona merah muda menghiasi pipi putih Yeonhee.

Gadis cantik itu menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai gelap Yeonhee gemas. Kyungsoo menganga dengan cukup lebar dengan pandangan tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan para siswa maupun siswi yang melihatnya. Ah, jangan lupakan sosok Jongin yang masih berada di posisinya sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Hawa tak nyaman melingkupi suasana sekitar. Tampaknya hanya Yeonhee dan Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut karena keduanya sedang asik berbincang sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin berada. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis tipis saat melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang terlihat tak bernyawa dan terluka.

Seketika perasaan nyeri merayapi hatinya. Ada perasaan sakit saat mengetahui ada orang yang mencintai Baekhyun, melebihi rasa cintanya pada sang kakak. Tapi dia bergeming. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Kini fokus matanya jatuh ke arah mata Jongin yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar. Dia mengalihkan pandangan cepat. "Baek _hyung_, kita kembali ke kelas,"

"Tunggu Kyung_ie_. Tunanganku ada di sini,"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membola kala mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia mengorek telinganya atau sekedar menampar pipinya sendiri. Berharap bahwa saat ini dia sedang bermimpi. Namun sayang, hal yang didengarnya barusan adalah kenyataan. Jadi, kakaknya sudah mengetahui perihal tunangan. Kyungsoo melemas seketika. "Aku akan mengantar Yeonhee dulu baru kita ke kelas bersama." ujar Baekhyun ceria lalu menggandeng tangan Yeonhee untuk segera menuju kelas sang gadis di lantai dua. Sementara Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempat sebelum ikut melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun dan Yeonhee yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Arghh.." Kyungsoo mengerang lalu mengelus hidungnya yang membentur tubuh seseorang. Salahkan dirinya yang sibuk berpikir, hingga tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya ke arah orang yang ditabraknya, Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap dirinya kikuk. Pandangannya sedikit tak fokus, dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Hei, mayat hidup!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Oke, Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Biasanya Sehun akan berteriak atau mengoceh kepada orang yang memanggilnya mayat hidup. Tapi saat ini, pemuda dengan keahlian menari itu tampak tidak mendengarkan, seakan hanya fisiknya yang di sini dan jiwaya entah melayang kemana. Kyungsoo yang mengulurkan tangan hendak mencubit Sehun harus mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan sebuah tubuh lain menerjang tubuhnya, mengakibatkan dia dan pemuda itu terjerembab ke atas lantai putih sekolah. "Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo! Baekhyun sudah mempunyai tunangan?!" Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mengerang kesakitan. Punggungnya sangat sakit, astaga. Ternyata Luhan memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan membiru.

"Kyung, jawab aku!" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya juga Kyungsoo. Lalu tangannya menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke depan dan ke belakang dengan keras. Membuat Kyungsoo pusing sendiri.

"Uh, tenanglah Luhan _hyung_. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa berbicara jika kau seperti itu." Suara berat milik seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatan Luhan. Sepasang tangan kekar menarik Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu membawanya dalam pelukkan hangat. Sesaat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan itu. Namun saat menyadari siapa yang memeluknya, dia langsung menjauhkan diri. Dia pun berdiri dengan canggung di tempatnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Hening sesaat hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menemukan adanya sosok Luhan dan Jongin yang menatap intens dirinya. Sedangkan dua pemuda lainnya, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tampak kacau, terutama Chanyeol. "Ya, Baek _hyung _mempunyai tunangan, Yeonhee, cinta pertamanya."

Suasana hening kembali melingkupi mereka berlima. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sama sekali. Chanyeol yang merasa sudah tidak tahan berada di sana, memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana. Dia memilih untuk mencari Baekhyun, menatap pemuda yang dicintainya dari jauh walau harus melihat Baekhyun berdekatan dengan Yeonhee. Karena hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini.

Chanyeol menyeret kakinya untuk menjauh, sedangkan Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Luhan menatapnya iba. Mereka mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang dirasakan oleh Park Chanyeol sekarang.

Sehun yang tersadar segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo, "Hei pendek! Kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersama seorang gadis? Dan ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Apa kau tuli?! Tadi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bilang itu tunangannya! Dasar mayat hidup!" Luhan membentak Sehun yang kini mendelik penuh amarah ke arah Luhan. Entah karena apa, setiap kali mendengar Sehun berbicara, rasa-rasanya Luhan ingin selalu memarahi pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memijat pelan pelipisnya melihat pertengkaran tak berguna antara Luhan dan Sehun. Seakan tersadar apa yang sempat dilakukannya tadi, dia segera berlari mencari sang kakak. Jongin yang melihat kepergian Kyungsoo langsung mengejar Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih sibuk berdebat tak jelas di tempat.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo ketika dia berhasil meraihnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menghentikan langkah dan memutar badan untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang menghentikannya. Sebelah alis terangkat saat melihat wajah Jongin. Mata bulatnya menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan. "Mencari Baekhyun?" Kepala bersurai kelam pemuda yang lebih tua mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Jongin yang melihatnya menghela nafas kasar. Pemuda tinggi itu menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir itu frustasi dan tak sabar. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya terdiam kaku dengan mata membola terkejut.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, namun hanya dilakukan secara sepihak. Merasa pasokan udara menipis, Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Jongin. Pagutan bibir keduanya terlepas. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat dengan kedua iris saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan, wajah Kyungsoo merona tipis. Tak tahu sejak kapan, dirinya menjadi lemah dengan tatapan lembut yang selalu Jongin lemparkan untuknya. Ada perasaan nyaman tersendiri saat ditatap seperti itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin pelan lalu kembali mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek tidak memberontak. Dia membiarkan dirinya di peluk oleh Jongin. Nyaman. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Harus Kyungsoo akui, tampaknya dirinya mulai membuka hatinya untuk Jongin dan perlahan menghapus rasa cintanya untuk Baekhyun. Dia yakin Chanyeol lebih pantas bersanding dengan Baekhyun dibandingkan dirinya. "Hm." Gumam Kyungsoo. Tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Jongin pada tubuhnya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di dada bidang milik Jongin.

**…**

"Jongin, bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol?" Sehun, pemuda termuda di sana menatap khawatir ke arah Jongin yang baru tiba di pelataran parkir sekolah mereka. Jongin yang ditanyai hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan wajah yang tampak kacau. Tangannya terangkat lalu megacak surainya sendiri.

"Tak lebih baik dari seminggu yang lalu," Jongin menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara kasar, "Keadaannya benar-benar buruk." Keduanya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dengan pelan. Suasana sekolah sudah mulai ramai mengingat sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Beberapa siswa berlalu lalang seraya bercanda. Ada beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang melirik mereka ingin tahu. Mengingat keduanya dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya penasaran kemana perginya Chanyeol setelah hari itu.

Sehun mengerang sebal. Walau semula Chanyeol adalah musuhnya dalam mendapatkan Baekhyun. Kini tidak lagi. Semenjak dia mulai dekat dengan sosok menggemaskan Luhan, dia telah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai temannya. Karena dia merasa Baekhyun lebih pantas bersama dengan sosok tampan Park Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Dan kabar mengenai berakhirnya hubungan keduanya serta pertunangan Baekhyun bersama Yeonhee yang diadakan dua hari lalu sukses membuat seisi sekolah gempar karenanya.

Sosok Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat lagi semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Tiga hari setelah berakhirnya hubungan keduanya, Chanyeol masih masuk sekolah walau dirinya hanya terlihat seperti mayat berjalan. Pemuda itu masuk sekolah, hanya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan dengan raut terluka. Namun setelah pesta pertunangan Baekhyun berlangsung, sosok Chanyeol benar-benar tak pernah terlihat kehadirannya di sekolah. Pemuda itu memilih mengurung diri di kamar apartemennya yang sepi.

Jika menurut penuturan Jongin, Chanyeol terkadang akan meraung dan menangis pilu memanggil nama Baekhyun. Terkadang pemuda tinggi itu berhalusinasi adanya sosok Baekhyun di sampingnya. Chanyeol juga sering berbicara sendiri seakan dirinya tengah berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Pemuda Park itu tidak pernah menyentuh makannya sama sekali, beruntung Jongin dan Sehun berusaha keras memberikan Chanyeol makanan. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan seorang Chanyeol hanyalah tinggal nama saja. Awalnya, Sehun yang mendengar betapa frustasinya Chanyeol sempat terkejut. Tapi setelahnya dia mengerti. Mengerti betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang dimiliki Chanyeol untuk seorang Baekhyun. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya sempat menyesal menjauhkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa mencintai seseorang sedalam itu. Chanyeol yang biasanya dingin dan tidak perduli sekitar benar-benar berubah hanya karena Baekhyun.

"Jongin, Chanyeol tidak bersamamu?" Dua orang pemuda yang saling berjalan bersisian itu menoleh serempak ke arah belakang. Hanya untuk menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tak nyaman di posisinya. Di belakangnya sosok Luhan muncul, berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka bertiga.

Kepala Jongin menggeleng, menyebabkan Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hanya ada satu cara, membuat Baekhyun kembali ke sisi Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Baek _hyung_ tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku jika aku membahas soal Chanyeol. Dia selalu menghindari segala macam topik yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo merengut dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Tidak menyadari tingkahnya membuat Jongin menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Keempatnya terdiam. Memikirkan segala cara yang mungkin mereka lakukan agar bisa mengambalikan sosok Chanyeol seperti semula.

"Kita culik Baekhyun _hyung_. Kita biarkan mereka berdua bertemu, mungkin saja nanti Baekhyun _hyung_ bisa kembali ke sisi Chanyeol." ucap Jongin dengan santai.

Ketiga pasang mata menatap Jongin. Lalu keempatnya tersenyum kecil, tanda keempatnya setuju dengan usul milik Kim Jongin. Ya, menculik Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya cara agar bisa membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu. Lalu membiarkan dua orang pemuda itu berbicara empat mata. Dan jika keberuntungan memihak pada Chanyeol, bisa saja Baekhyun mau kembali ke sisinya.

Ya, semoga saja.

**.**

**t****bc**

**.**

**DOUBLE UPDATE GENGS. WKKWKWKWK. Sengaja double sebagai permintaan maaf karena updatenya kelewat ngaret padahal Zee nganggur doang pas liburan. **

**Buat ChanBaek****'s kiddo, Samasamaaaa~ Tapi cuma chap kemaren doang yg fast updatenya tuh ya, skrng malah slow update lg. Waduh waduh, gimana tuh? Udah balik ingetannya terus Baeknya juga udah nerima. Tapi ya gitu jadinya :( . ChanBaeknya pisah tuh ya :( . MAKASIHHH YAAAA :3 . **

**Ngomong-ngomong, MAKASIH BANGET buat kalian-kalian yang udah nyempetin waktu buat sekedar baca, review atau fav dan follow cerita ini yaaa. Udah gitu aja, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa :***


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

"Arghh..." teriakan keras itu menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen milik Chanyeol. Nada pilu terdengar jelas dalam teriakan nyaring milik pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Jongin dan Sehun yang mendengarnya tak kuasa menahan denyutan di dada masing-masing. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah mereka menahan isakan mereka yang siap meluncur kapan saja. "Baekhyun.." lirih Chanyeol sambil menarik kasar surai berwarna kelamnya.

"Chan...Chanyeol, kumohon berhenti." ucap Jongin pelan. Tangannya terangkat berusaha menjauhkan tangan putih Chanyeol dari kepalanya.

Astaga.

Jongin tak tahan melihat betapa menderitanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Mana ada adik yang tega melihat kakaknya menderita. Ya, walau dia bukanlah adik kandung dari pemuda bermarga Park ini, tapi tetap saja.

"Tenang Chanyeol. Kau akan bertemu Baekhyun besok. Tolong tenanglah." Kyungsoo melangkah maju, mendekati Chanyeol dan Jongin berada. Tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang rambutnya terlihat kusut. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan sedih melihat kondisi pemuda di hadapannya.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, Chanyeol mendongak cepat. Menatap ke dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Irisnya berpendar penuh harap, wajahnya pun berubah berseri. "Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bahagia. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kau akan bertemu dengannya besok. Kami janji."

Luhan berdeham, "Sebaiknya kau merapikan dirimu," mata bening Luhan mengedar ke sekitar, melihat betapa kacaunya kondisi apartemen Chanyeol bagai terserang badai dahsyat, "Dan juga, rapikan apartemenmu. Kau tidak ingin Baekhyun melihat kekacauan ini bukan?" Chanyeol ikut mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum mengangguk semangat.

Senyuman merekah di wajah Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Senyuman pertama setelah dirinya dijauhi Baekhyun. Kakinya menapak di atas lantai dingin kamarnya lalu melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya. "Kuharap besok berjalan lancar." Gumam Sehun menatap ketiga pemuda lainnya yang masih berada di sana, "Kalian lihat betapa bahagianya Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo mengatakan itu?" Lanjut Sehun dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin serta Luhan.

Selesai bersiap, sosok Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Dirinya bersama empat pemuda lainnya berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Chanyeol, makanlah yang banyak," Kyungsoo berucap seraya menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang telah dibuat sebelumnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengucapkan kata terima kasih secara tak langsung pada Luhan.

Besok.

Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan karena dia akan bertemu Baekhyun, orang yang dicintainya. Ah, betapa dirinya sangat merindukan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia ingin mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun, menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindu dan sayangnya.

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Senyum yang entah sudah berapa lama terbit di sana. Mata tajamnya berkilat penuh kebahagiaan. Dia duduk dengan tenang di atas sofa apartemennya. Sesekali dirinya melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Penampilannya sangatlah rapi, tidak seperti Chanyeol seminggu atau beberapa hari yang lalu. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan namun menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Tubuh atletisnya terbalut kaus hitam polos serta bagian bawahnya terlapisi celana abu-abu selutut. Berterima kasihlah pada teman-temannya—Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan—sehingga dirinya bisa berpenampilan seperti biasa.

Hal ini bermula karena kemarin saat dirinya sibuk berteriak dan merindukan sosok Baekhyun, tiba-tiba keempat pemuda itu datang ke apartemen seperti biasa. Kyungsoo mendekatinya lalu berkata akan mebawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya dan dirinya akan dibiarkan berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun.

Senang? Tentu saja!

Ia sudah sangat merindukan sosok Baekhyun. Setelah mengurusi dirinya dan memakan banyak makanan, mengingat tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus karena selalu menolak makanan yang diberikan baik oleh Jongin maupun Sehun, Chanyeol bisa tampil seperti biasa. Ya, walau tubuhnya masih terlihat sangat kurus layaknya tulang berjalan.

Sebentar lagi. Chanyeol membatin tidak sabar. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah pintu apartemen saat telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu terbuka. Senyuman lebar milik Chanyeol tergantikan dengan mimik tak suka ke arah para pemuda yang masih sibuk di ambang pintu apartemennya. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Ya! Kalian berempat! Lepaskan semua ikatan yang ada di tubuhku, kalian tidak sopan!" Suara nyaring seseorang memenuhi seisi apartemen. Pemuda dengan surai hitam lembut itu bergerak-gerak untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan di tangan, kaki serta tubuhnya. Matanya tertutupi oleh sebuah kain hitam.

Itu Baekhyun.

"Uh, Baekhyun _hyung_. Tenanglah. Kenapa kau jadi sangat brutal seperti ini?" Sehun berucap jengkel. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kepalanya yang tadi tidak sengaja terbentur dengan kepala Baekhyun. Benturannya sangat keras dan menyakitkan. Astaga, apa Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali karena benturan itu?

Baekhyun menggeram. Dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang sempat meledak. Lagipula salah mereka juga menculik Baekhyun yang sedang asik memakan es krim. Padahal dia sedang sangat nenginginkan makanan dingin berbagai rasa tersebut. Lihat saja, setelah ikatannya dilepaskan, dia akan meminta keempat pemuda kurang ajar yang menculiknya untuk membelikannya sepuluh lusin es krim.

Perlahan, ikatan di tubuh Baekhyun terlepas. Begitu juga dengan ikatan kain hitam pada matanya. Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya di tempatnya berada sekarang. Sesaat setelah berhasil menyesuaikannya, Baekhyun hendak meminta dibelikan es krim, namun permintaan tersebut tertahan di tenggorokan kala matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi. Park Chanyeol berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun lembut dan penuh kerinduan.

Baekhyun membuang tatapannya ke samping. Dirinya berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana namun dihalangi oleh keempat pemuda yang masih berada di sekitarnya. "Biarkan aku pergi." ucap Baekhyun pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tegas. Mengabaikan tatapan memelas Baekhyun yang memohon padanya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus berbicara terlebih dahulu, agar rasa bersalah yang masih menggerogotinya bisa menghilang. "Tidak. Baek _hyung_ harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol."

"Kyung—"

"_Hyung_! Berhenti bertingkah keras kepala dan berbicaralah dengan Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo membentak Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Pemuda beriris sipit yang diteriaki hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca dan bibir terkatup rapat. "Maafkan aku. Kumohon _hyung_, berbicaralah dengan Chanyeol, kau tidak tahu seberapa kacaunya pemuda Park itu selama kau menjauhinya." Nada suara Kyungsoo melembut. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan yang mendalam. Berharap Baekhyun mau menuruti keinginannya untuk kali ini. Chanyeol sendiri mendelikkan mata sebal mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Sesaat suasana hening melingkupi keenam pemuda di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan yang ada. Baik Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun maupun Luhan tersenyum lebar karena jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melemparkan ucapan terima kasih kepada keempat temannya melalui tatapan mata. Dan mereka berempat menggangguk. "Kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu. Selesaikan semuanya." Jongin berkata sebelum pergi dari sana sambil merangkul Kyungsoo diikuti Sehun dan Luhan di belakangnya.

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suaranya. Bola kembar Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari. Dia tidak menyangka akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin kabur dari sana secepatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah mengatakan akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol jadi tidak mungkin dia pergi begitu saja. Karena Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak menepati ucapannya sendiri. Setelah memikirkan berbagai macam hal, Baekhyun mendongak, seketika irisnya bertubrukan langsung dengan iris tajam milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil hanya berdengung singkat sebagai tanggapan. Jika Baekhyun lebih cermat lagi dalam memperhatikan Chanyeol, dirinya pasti dapat melihat kilatan bahagia serta rindu dalam bola mata milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

Seakan tersadar dengan kesempatan yang telah diberikan, Chanyeol segera berdeham lalu mulai pembicaraan mereka. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, "Hanya itu? Jika ya, aku lebih baik pergi." Baekhyun beranjak bersiap pergi dari sana. Namun pergerakkannya terhenti saat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuhnya seakan tidak membiarkan dirinya pergi kemanapun. "Chanyeol, biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menghela nafas lelah, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Baek. Aku..aku sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang di sana. Berharap rasa sayangnya terhadap Baekhyun bisa tersalurkan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menolak.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia membalikkan tubuh lalu membalas pelukkan Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya secara keseluruhan ke dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol. Hidung macungnya menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Air matanya hampir merengsek keluar, namun ditahannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan memberikan Chanyeol sebuah harapan kosong.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Memberikan jarak di antara keduanya. Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya lalu menatap wajah sendu Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. "Maaf Cha—" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol.

Mata sipit milik Baekhyun membola dengan tubuh yang terdiam kaku tanpa bisa digerakkan. Saat ini Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Chanyeol dengan mata tajam yang tertutup tepat di hadapannya. Nafas hangat Chanyeol juga menerpa wajahnya. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya menempel namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan kecil. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat lalu hendak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, tapi Chanyeol _malah _memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangan, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk menjauh. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun memelas, "Baekhyun, kumohon. Jangan menjauhiku lagi."

Baekhyun diam. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang bergerak ke segala arah, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Kepalanya menggeleng untuk menanggapi permintaan Chanyeol. Dia tidak boleh kembali kepada Chanyeol. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Lagipula dirinya tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis, bukan? Uh, kenapa Baekhyun jadi ragu saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Chanyeol. Tolong mengertilah,"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol melepaskan dekapan pada dirinya. Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya. Di hadapannya Chanyeol memejamkan mata lalu menarik dan membuang nafas perlahan secara berulang. Matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap sejurus ke arah mata Baekhyun yang berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," Chanyeol menjeda, "Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Yeonhee." Lanjutnya kemudian. Senyuman kecil nan tulus Chanyeol lemparkan pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kekehan kecil Chanyeol keluarkan. Tangannya terangkat, mengusak gemas rambut hitam Baekhyun. "Berhenti memasang wajah menggemaskan itu. Kau boleh pulang, Baekhyun. Terima kasih untuk waktumu." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, hingga matanya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis.

"Eh..uh, baiklah. Aku pulang." Baekhyun memutar badannya. Bergerak kikuk ke arah pintu masuk apartemen Chanyeol dan segera pergi darisana tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah belakang.

**…**

_"__Chanyeol_ie_! Berhenti tertawa! Menyebalkan!" Pemuda manis itu berteriak. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan tatapan yang dilempar ke arah samping. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut tanda sebal. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil __Chanyeol_ie_ tadi semakin terbahak. _

_"Maafkan aku, __Baek.__" ucap __Chanyeol__ disela tawanya. __Chanyeol__ menghapus air mata yang sempat menggenang di pelupuk matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Lagipula salah __Baekhyun__ sendiri. Sudah tahu tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap memaksa ingin mengambil buku di rak teratas seorang diri yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas lantai. Dan juga __Baekhyun__ yang merasa malu sempat terbentur rak buku karena terus menunduk._

_Baekhyun__ merengut jengkel. Berjalan menjauhi __Chanyeol__ dengan langkah menghentak-hentak layaknya anak kecil. Uh, kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan. Rasa-rasanya __Chanyeol__ ingin melumat habis pemuda manis itu jika memang bisa. "Hei, __Baek__. Jangan merajuk seperti itu__.__" __Chanyeol__ mengejar __Baekhyun__ yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya. Berterima kasihlah pada kakinya yang panjang sehingga dia bisa mengejar __Baekhyun__ dengan mudahnya dalam waktu singkat. _

_Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut sama sekali. Dengan acuh __Baekhyun__ tetap berjalan lurus, seakan tidak mengetahui keberadaan __Chanyeol__ di sampingnya. __Chanyeol__ menghelas nafas kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, jika __Baekhyun__ sudah merajuk seperti ini, akan cukup lama membuatnya kembali seperti semula__ d__an hanya ada satu cara agar __Baekhyun__ berhenti merajuk, "__Baekhyun__, berhenti sekarang dan aku akan membelikanmu es krim__.__" __Chanyeol__ berteriak. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah __rupawannya __saat melihat langkah __Baekhyun__ terhenti. Pemuda manis itu berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah __Chanyeol__ walau wajahnya masih cemberut lucu. __Chanyeol__ kembali terkekeh. Tangannya terangkat mencubit gemas kedua belah pipi gembil __Baekhyun__. _

_"Uh, berhenti mencubiti pipi__ku!__" __Baekhyun__ menepis tangan __Chanyeol__ dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. __Chanyeol__ melepaskan cubitannya. Dengan cepat dan tak diduga, __Chanyeol__ mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir bawah __Baekhyun__. __Baekhyun__sendiri hanya __mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membalas lumatan __Chanyeol__ dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih. _

_Baekhyun__ menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan pasokan udara menipis. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap __Chanyeol__. Wajah manis miliknya memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga. Astaga, dia sangat malu. Selain karena membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, alasan lain __Baekhyun__ melepaskan pagutan mereka karena telinganya tak sengaja mendengar suara bisikkan dan decakan orang__-orang__ yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua. _

_Memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin __Chanyeol__ masih bisa tenang-tenang saja sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya saat ini? Dasar muka badak._

_"__Baek__, berhenti menggodaku dengan menggigiti bibir bawahmu itu." __Baekhyun__ mendongak cepat mendengar ucapan __Chanyeol__. Mukanya semakin memerah ketika melihat wajah __Chanyeol__ yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan._

_"Waktunya es krim. Ayo cepat __Chanyeol_ie_! __Aku __ingin memakan banyak es krim." Ucap __Baekhyun__ sambil berjalan menjauh dari __Chanyeol__ yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah __Baekhyun_

**…**

"Astaga, itu lagi." Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Tangannya terangkat mengacak surainya sebal. Dengan kasar dia mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipinya tanpa permisi saat dirinya terlelap tadi. Menyebalkan sekali. Tak tahu karena alasan apa, setiap kali Baekhyun terlelap ataupun ketika Baekhyun sedang tidak memikirkan apapun, dirinya akan selalu teringat setiap kenangannya bersama Chanyeol. Kenangannya ketika masih menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ini sudah hari kedua sejak terakhir kali dirinya berbicara dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Selama dua hari itu pula Baekhyun tidak melihat batang hidungnya. Baekhyun mendengus sekeras-kerasnya. Untuk apa dia memikirkan pemuda itu?

Sadarlah Baekhyun. Kau sudah memiliki tunangan yang merupakan seorang gadis berparas cantik. Bukan seperti Chanyeol yang memiliki _gender _sama sepertimu. Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan pemikirannya barusan.

"Benar, aku sudah memiliki Yeonhee. Lagipula begini lebih baik, aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan dari keluarga Byun." Ucapnya meyakinkan diri.

Keyakinannya sedikit tergoyahkan ketika sekelabat kenangan kembali muncul di kepalanya. Tapi dengan cepat dia menepis semuanya. Tidak. Dia pembenci kaum pecinta sesama jenis.

_Berhenti memikirkan __Chanyeol__, dasar bodoh_.

"Baek _hyung_, cepatlah bersiap. Kita hampir terlambat!"

Baekhyun melirik jam yang berada di nakas dekat tempat tidur. "Tunggu sebentar Kyung_ie_."

**…**

Senandungan kecil keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo kala dirinya melangkah memasuki area sekolah mereka. Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya Kyungsoo sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak perlu pusing memikirkan cara untuk menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Kali ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, karena Baekhyun tidak bergelayutan manja lagi di lengan Kyungsoo. Belakangan ini sosok Baekhyun terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Walau terkadang sifat manja Baekhyun masih tetap muncul.

"Luhann_ie_~" Baekhyun melambaikan semangat tangannya ke depan. Luhan yang berjalan di depan mereka mendongak lalu berlari kecil menghampiri dua Byun bersaudara tersebut.

"Pagi," pemuda bermata rusa menyapa keduanya saat mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Luhan langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terkekeh dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Ada orang menitipkan coklat ini untukmu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Coklat?"

Pertanyaannya diangguki oleh Luhan. Dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun mengambil coklat tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ketiganya berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, mengabaikan para siswa dan siswi yang berbisik-bisik tak jelas sambil menatapi mereka. Luhan berpisah dengan keduanya ketika tiba di depan kelas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berkata ada sedikit urusan dengan Jung _saem_.

Jadi di sinilah Baekhyun, berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya. Mata sipit miliknya melihat ke sekitar dengan heran, sepertinya ada yang aneh hari ini.

Jika dirinya tidak salah, sedari awal memasuki sekolah, para siswa maupun siswi selalu berbisik-bisik sambil melirik padanya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Baekhyun menatap penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah. Normal, tidak ada yang salah. Lalu kenapa?

"Baekhyun _oppa_?" Baekhyun mendongak mendengar namanya di panggil. Dirinya bertemu pandang dengan Yeonhee yang menatapnya dalam. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat wajah Yeonhee. Baekhyun bergumam sebagai tanggapan atas panggilan Yeonhee padanya sedang gadis cantik bersurai kelam itu berdiri di atas kakinya dengan gelisah. Tanpa sadar, Yeonhee menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya juga bergerak tidak bisa diam.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan tunangannya?

"Yeonhee? Kau baik?"

Yeonhee yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tersentak kaget kala Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya lembut. Yeonhee menoleh cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Wajahnya menyiratkan berbagai perasaan. Namun yang lebih dominan adalah perasaan sakit, entah karena apa. Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Bisakah aku datang ke rumahmu hari ini?"

Mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengangguk memberi izin pada tunangannya untuk datang. Jika Yeonhee ingin langsung mendatangi rumahnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun tidak masalah. Lagipula mereka sudah bertunangan, jadi tidak masalah apabila Yeonhee ingin datang kapanpun itu. Setelahnya gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu tersenyum sebelum pergi keluar dari kelas Baekhyun.

Dan hari itu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Ketika jam pulang sekolah berdentang, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas Yeonhee. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk pulang bersama gadis itu saat jam sekolah telah usai. "Yeonhee, ayo kita pulang," ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sosok Yeonhee yang berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Tubuh Yeonhee menegang mendengar suara seseorang yang dicintainya. Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Eum, _oppa_, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu,"

"Huh? Tapi—"

"Aku akan ke rumahmu malam hari. Jadi aku pulang terlebih dahulu." Yeonhee berucap cepat lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang semakin terlarut dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

**…**

Suasana hening telah memenuhi seisi ruang keluarga di kediaman Byun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sama sekali atau mungkin karena tidak mampu? Seluruh wajah orang-orang yang berada di sana tampak terserang rasa kaget luar biasa. Kecuali dua orang, Yeonhee dan Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau katakan Yeonhee?" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada tersendat. Dia sudah mampu menguasai rasa terkejutnya.

Bola mata Yeonhee bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari, "Aku ingin membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita,"

"Kau bercanda? Ayah, aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun berujar cepat. Memasang wajah sememelas mungkin kepada ayahnya. Tuan Byun menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum berdeham, untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana aneh di antara keluarganya dan Yeonhee sekaligus juga menarik seluruh perhatian. Kini beberapa pasang mata menatap sosok Tuan Byun.

"Bisa kau berikan alasan yang masuk akal atas pernyataanmu?"

Yeonhee terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Dia menatap Kyungsoo meminta pertolongan. Yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas lelah. Byun bungsu menggeleng, menatap Yeonhee tegas, memerintahkan gadis itu untuk berkata yang sebenarnya jika tidak ingin terjadi masalah yang lebih berkepanjangan. "Karena, Baekhyun _oppa_ tidak mencintaiku," Yeonhee menarik nafas, berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang kacau, "Dia mencintai Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Yeonhee. Sedangkan yang lainnya kembali diserang oleh rasa kaget. "Baekhyun, apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang menatapnya sangat tajam. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dirinya sulit untuk bernafas hanya karena tatapan yang diberikan sang ayah. "Tid..Tidak, aku tid..tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Aku bukan _gay_!" Baekhyun berujar keras lalu pergi dari ruang keluarga tanpa perduli orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam ruang keluarga.

"Baekhyun! Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi!" Tuan Byun berteriak. Teriakannya masih mampu didengar oleh Baekhyun yang berada di lantai dua. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ayah, tenanglah. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya. Biarkan Yeonhee pulang. Kita bicarakan masalah pernikahan Baek _hyung_ dan Yeonhee setelah semua sudah kembali normal." Kyungsoo membalas tatapan tajam ayahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak gentar sama sekali meskipun ayahnya sedang dalam kondisi emosi. Tuan Byun mengangguk, kemudian mengantar Yeonhee hingga depan pintu kediaman Byun.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo duduk dengan ketenangan luar biasa di dalam ruang keluarga. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan menuntut nan tajam milik sang ayah. Sebelum dia bersuara, pemuda bermata bulat itu melemparkan senyum menenangkan pada sang ibu yang terlihat takut. Takut bila suaminya lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang tidak dikehendaki. Setelahnya Kyungsoo menceritakan keselurahan hal yang diketahuinya.

**…**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun bangun seperti biasa. Dia memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak pergi kemanapun hari ini. Perasaan dan pikirannya kacau. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Penyesalan datang melingkupinya ketika dia mengingat dengan jelas, dirinya telah bersikap kurang ajar pada Tuan Byun yang telah dengan baik hatinya mau menampung dan merawat dirinya yang tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi. Baekhyun mengerang keras seraya menarik rambut hitamnya. Dirinya tampak sangat kacau dan menyedihkan.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Menatap kosong ke arah layar ponsel yang menampilkan gambar dirinya dan seseorang di sana. Senyum penuh luka terukir di bibirnya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Ibu jarinya mengusap wajah seseorang yang tersenyum dengan tulusnya di sana, walau senyumannya tak selebar senyum yang ditampilkan Baekhyun di foto tersebut. Setitik air mata mengalir turun tanpa permisi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha menahan isakkannya sekuat tenaga. Namun gagal. Perasaan yang tak diinginkannya datang begitu saja. Perasaan sakit yang selalu menggerogotinya setiap waktu.

Pintu kamar diketuk pelan oleh seseorang, Baekhyun mengerang dalam posisi berbaringnya. Dia sangat malas untuk beranjak. Tapi ketukan pintu kamarnya yang pelan tak ada hentinya berbunyi, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau beranjak untuk bangun. Dia sangat yakin di balik pintu adalah ibunya atau mungkin Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membuka kunci pintu dan sebelah tangan lainnya memegang gagang pintu. Benar saja, di hadapannya sosok Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tenang di sana. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat dari atas sampai bawah. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Kyung_ie_?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada suara seperti biasanya. Terkesan sedikit kekanakkan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang lebih tua, "Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan. Setelah itu aku juga ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, Baek _hyung_,"

"Baiklah. Biarkan aku bersiap terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun mengulas senyum. Anggukkan didapati oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian sosok Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam kaku di posisinya.

Baekhyun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan membersihkan diri. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun telah tampak lebih segar. Dia pun berjalan ke bawah, menuju ruang keluarga. Karena sudah pasti baik ayah, ibu, maupun Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di sana. Saat Baekhyun melangkah masuk, tiga pasang mata menatapnya dalam diam, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Setelah Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, Tuan Byun membuka suara.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari adikmu," Kepala Baekhyun yang tertunduk kini terangkat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Seakan mengerti kebingungan Baekhyun, Tuan Byun kembali berucap, "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahi Yeonhee. Karena aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Kau layak mendapat kebahagianmu sendiri." wajah Tuan Byun yang biasa tegas, terlihat berubah menjadi lembut ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Kepalanya pun menggeleng saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria paruh baya di depannya, "Tidak. Aku akan tetap menikahi Yeonhee. Aku..aku.." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di posisi duduknya. Kedua tangannya meremat satu sama lain. Sebulir keringat muncul di dahi putihnya.

Nyonya Byun beranjak dari tempatnya, berpindah posisi menjadi di samping sang anak sulung. Tangan rapuhnya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar. "Baekhyun sayang, jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Kami tahu setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, kau tidak mencintai Yeonhee,"

"Ta—"

"Jangan mengelak. Aku mengerti. Meski kau bukan anak kandungku, tapi aku telah merawatmu sejak kecil. Aku sudah mengetahuinya, tapi aku ingin kau mengatakannya sendiri padaku, pada kami," Mata sipit Baekhyun berair. Menatap penuh permintaan maaf kepada keduanya. Merasa tidak layak mendapat semua ini. Dirinya terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu balas budi. "Kau tidak mengecewakan kami. Kau anak kami, jadi kami mengerti." Baekhyun menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukkan hangat sang ibu. Sedang Nyonya Byun mengelus surai kelam Baekhyun. Membisikkan kata-kata sayang.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mencintai gadis itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian,"

"Kau tidak mengecewakan kami. Kau anak kami, jadi kami mengerti."

Tuan Byun ikut bangkit dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil menatap ketiga orang yang disayanginya, sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Perlahan wajahnya berubah gelap. Kepalanya menunduk berusaha mengumpulkan segala keberanian untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang entah akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti apa dari kakaknya. Kyungsoo berdeham, mengintrupsi kegiatan ayah, ibu serta kakaknya.

"Baek _hyung_. Ada yang ingin ku beritahu," Kyungsoo menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Chanyeol, dia..." Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung_ie_, ada apa?" pemuda yang lebih tua menghampiri sang adik. Menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Chanyeol, dia memutuskan untuk pergi belajar ke Jepang,"

Baekhyun menatap sang adik lama, "Lalu? Apa perduliku?" nada suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi dingin, ekspresinya juga sangat datar, tidak seperti biasanya. Kedua orangtua mereka sempat terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun, tapi mereka memilih diam. Mereka sudah mendengarkan semuanya dari Kyungsoo, jadi mereka memutuskan agar Kyungsoo yang mengurus semuanya.

"Hyu—" Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya, ponsel miliknya berdering. Dia menatap Baekhyun, meminta izin untuk mengangkat ponselnya barang sebentar. Dia langsung mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering setelah mendapat persetujuan.

Hening sesaat, hingga suara nyaring Kyungsoo terdengar. "APA?!" Baekhyun beserta kedua orangnya berjengit kaget. Menatap ngeri ke arah Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan suara lebih keras dari biasanya. "Kau..kau pasti bercanda Jongin_ie_?!" Kyungsoo melemas. Punggungnya menyender pada sandaran sofa. "Itu tidak mungkin," ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja karena tenaganya seakan menghilang.

Rasa khawatir seketika dirasakan orang-orang di sana melihat perubahan pada sikap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang berada tepat di samping adiknya, langsung menepuk pipi putih Kyungsoo pelan, "Kyung_ie_? Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Baekhyun. "Chanyeol..." ada jeda sesaat dalam ucapan Kyungsoo, "Dia mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat pesawatnya sedang terbang..."

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**Maapkeun Zee. Tadi salah upload file. Hehe. Ini yang benernyaa~~ Selamat membaca~~**


	13. Chapter 12

**.**

_"__Chanyeol _hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sesaat lalu menengok ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah sesosok pemuda __yang lebih muda __darinya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar apartemennya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang berkemas,"_

_Sebelah alis milik __Jongin__ terangkat tanda tak mengerti. Berbagai macam pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya. Berusaha menyusun pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang akan dia ucapkan, "Berkemas? Kenapa?" _

_Chanyeol__ kembali menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya. Seulas senyum dia lemparkan untuk pemuda __lainnya__. "Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini."_

_"Jep—tunggu, apa?" __Jongin__ tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan __Chanyeol__ yang terlewat santai. Seakan __Chanyeol__ sedang membicarakan __perihal __tentang cuaca hari ini. Dengan langkah lebar, __Jongin__ berjalan mendekati __Chanyeol__. Kedua tangannya terangkat memegang pundak tegap __Chanyeol__. Memaksa yang lebih __tua untuk __menghadapnya. Setelahnya __Jongin__ menatap ke dalam __iris bulat Chanyeol, b__erusaha mencari kebohongan, namun nihil. Dia tidak mendapatkannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kembali. Berbagai macam pertanyaan kembali menghinggapi kepalanya. "Kenapa?" Hanya itu pertanyaan yang dapat dilontarkannya. _

_Chanyeol__ memasang ekspresi bingung sebelum menjawab, "Aku belum memberitahumu? Aku akan melanjutkan studi__ku__ di Jepang." _

_"Lalu, __Baekhyun__?"_

_Dahi __Chanyeol__ mengernyit. Untuk sepersekian detik, wajah __Chanyeol__ menyiratkan perasaan sakit yang jelas. Tapi setelahnya __Chanyeol__ kembali memasang wajah normal dan sedikit tersenyum, "Aku menyerah untuk saat ini," ucap __Chanyeol__ dengan pandangan sendu yang tak dapat tertutupi sama sekali. Mulut __Jongin__ yang terbuka hendak melemparkan pertanyaan lagi langsung dipotong __Chanyeol__ cepat, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti. Tidak untuk sekarang." Kepala bersurai kelam __Jongin__ mengangguk dengan ogah-ogahan. Karena pada kenyataannya__,__Jongin__ masih sangat penasaran. _

**.**

**Innocent**

**.**

**Park ChanYeol & Byun BaekHyun and other(s).**

**YAOI garis keras.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

Bola kembar indah milik Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan. Entah kenapa, sesaat kinerja otaknya berjalan lambat tanpa sebab. "Oh.." hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun setelah hening cukup panjang.

Bibir tebal Kyungsoo terkatup rapat hingga membentuk garis tipis karena tidak menyangka dengan respon yang diberikan sang kakak. Dia pikir Baekhyun akan menjadi panik atau sedih. Tapi ini? Kakaknya hanya memasang ekspresi datar, bahkan Baekhyun tampak tak tertarik sama sekali dengan Chanyeol.

Astaga.

Apa benar Baekhyun tidak mencintai Chanyeol?

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku ingin tidur terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun berujar, membuyarkan segala lamunan sang Byun bungsu. Mata Kyungsoo menatap sang kakak dengan sedikit linglung. Dan tatapan itu dibalas teduh oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lembut, memeluk kedua orangtuanya serta Kyungsoo untuk sesaat. "Selamat malam." ucapnya kemudian beranjak menuju lantai atas, dimana letak kamarnya berada.

Kaki-kaki Baekhyun melangkah ringan menaiki anak tangga, mengabaikan segala tatapan yang dilemparkan orangtua dan adiknya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca sama sekali saat dirinya perlahan menghilang menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya pun mulai memberat. Matanya seketika memerah dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan sedikit kasar Baekhyun mengusap setitik air mata yang meluncur melewati belahan pipi sebelah kanannya. Dia menggigit bibir keras berusaha menahan gejolak kesedihan yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa dirinya tahu apa sebabnya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Desis Baekhyun pelan seraya menutup pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat. Dirinya juga menarik dan menghembuskan nafas pelan secara berulang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun membuka kedua mata. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat ucapan Kyungsoo tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

_Chanyeol__ kecelakaan?_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Membanting dirinya cukup keras ke atas benda lembut berbalut kain putih tersebut. Tatapan matanya kosong. Selang beberapa saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Berhenti memikirkannya," Baekhyun bergumam, "Kau normal. Ingat itu."

**…**

Pagi itu Baekhyun bangun dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan. Baekhyun menguap dengan lebar lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat duduk di dalam kelasnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, dapat ditemukan kantung mata di bawah matanya. Dia mengabaikan setiap bisikan dan tatapan para siswa maupun siswi yang terarah lurus ke arahnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tengah dibicarakan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sekolahnnya.

Ya, berita tentang batalnya pernikahan dirinya dan Yeonhee sudah pasti tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa siswa yang sibuk membicarakan tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Chanyeol.

"Apa? Hanya tubuh Chanyeol yang belum ditemukan? Jadi maksudmu Chanyeol menghilang, begitu?" Telinga Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas pekikkan seorang siswi yang berada beberapa kursi di depannya. _Chanyeol__ menghilang?_

Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Berusaha mengacuhkan segala suara di sekitarnya. Dia tidak ingin dirinya tiba-tiba kalap karena tidak tahan karena para siswa yang sibuk membicarakan tentang Chanyeol. Sudah cukup semalaman dirinya tidak tidur hanya karena perkataan Kyungsoo yang terus terputar di kepalanya seakan seperti kaset rusak, juga dadanya yang sibuk berdenyut sakit tanpa alasan yang jelas, menurutnya.

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah kanannya saat seorang siswi terang-terangan membicarakannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sang siswi terdiam kaku karena baru kali ini melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. "Bisa kalian diam?" Itu bukan suara Baekhyun, melainkan sosok lain yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan tatapan garang. Menatap satu persatu siswa siswi yang sukses terdiam. Mengucapkan peringatan secara tak langsung melalui mata bulatnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga sedikit gerah mendengar berita tentang batalnya pertunangan antara Baekhyun dam Yeonhee serta hilangnya Chanyeol sedari awal dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya.

Sepasang kaki pendek milik Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Dia meletakkan tas beserta tubuhnya di tempat duduk samping Baekhyun. Matanya menatap sang kakak dalam, menelisik penampilan Baekhyun yang tampak kacau. Tanpa di sadari siapapun, senyuman kecil terukir di bibir sang Byun bungsu. Namun hal itu hanya berselang beberapa detik dikarenakan Kyungsoo kini menatap tajam siswa yang dengan tidak tahu kondisi membicarakan tentang Baekhyun tepat di sampingnya.

"Kyung_ie_~ Aku malas belajar." rengek Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan kemeja sekolah Kyungsoo. Yang lebih muda menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Baek _hyung_ sakit?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. Pemuda beriris sipit itu membuang tatapan ke samping, berusaha menghindari tatapan sang adik. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan lalu berujar, "Baiklah. Baek _hyung_ boleh membolos saat ini. Tapi tidak dengan lain kali,"

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya berbinar senang menatap sang adik. Dia pun memeluk sang adik kencang dan tanpa aba-aba. "Terima kasih Kyung_ie_. Aku menyayangimu." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum pergi dari kelasnya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah cepat melewati lorong kelas yang telah sepi. Dengan tak sabar dia berjalan menuju tempat teratas yang ada di sekolahnya, _rooftop_. Sesampainya di atas, Baekhyun mengunci pintu agar tidak ada siapapun yang datang ke sini. Dirinya sedang butuh ketenangan untuk sesaat. Ia kembali mengerang kala merasakan kepala dan dadanya berdenyut sakit untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa dirinya ketahui sebabnya. "Apa yang salah denganku?" Tangan Baekhyun terangkat menjambak surai hitamnya keras.

Pikirannya sedang berantakan. Kenangannya bersama Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu keadaan selalu melintas di pikirannya. Kenangan dimana Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Kenangan saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya lembut. Kenangan saat Chanyeol memberikannya kenyamanan yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan dimanapun. Kenangan saat Chanyeol yang selalu menomor satukan dirinya, membuat dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang sangat berharga. Kenangan saat Chanyeol yang selalu menjaga dan memberikannya perhatian penuh. Dan masih banyak kenangan lainnya. "Chanyeol.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dia memejamkan matanya erat. Mencoba menghilangkan segala perasaan yang mengganggunya. Sebisa mungkin dirinya berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Dia normal, dia tidak mungkin menyukai Chanyeol. Lagipula seharusnya dirinya merasa senang karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah tidak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi. Tapi kenapa dia malah merasa sedih dan..kehilangan? Baekhyun mengerang jengkel. Mengusap kasar wajah manisnya. Matanya masih terpejam. Selang beberapa menit setelah nafasnya yang sempat tak teratur telah kembali seperti semula, Baekhyun menatap jauh ke depan. Menatap langit cerah hari ini dengan pikiran yang melalang buana.

**…**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepatnya semenjak kabar hilangnya sosok Chanyeol dari kecelakaan pesawat tersebut. Dan sosok Baekhyun tak ayal berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat pendiam dan sangat sensitif. Baekhyun akan mudah marah hanya karena hal kecil yang tidak sesuai keinginannya. Penampilan Baekhyun juga selalu tampak kacau. Wajah Baekhyun semakin hari semakin kusut tanpa dirinya sendiri tahu apa penyebabnya. Baekhyun selalu lebih memilih menyendiri daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada _headboard_. Bibirnya melantunkan nada-nada dari musik yang tengah diputar melalui ponsel putihnya. Kedua bola matanya terpejam, tampak menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Bibirnya pun perlahan mengulas sebuah senyum kecil ketika beberapa kenangan manis datang menghampirinya. Tersenyum semakin lebar disaat bayangan wajah ayah dan ibunya hadir. Namun senyumannya hilang begitu saja saat kenangannya bersama Chanyeol lah yang muncul. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya perlahan merasakan denyutan yang tak mengenakkan.

Rasa sakit itu kembali. Rasa sakit saat Baekhyun mengingat sosok Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu fokus dengan lagu apa yang tengah terputar. Hanya karena mengingat Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa menjadi sekacau ini. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Kedua matanya terbuka cepat, "Sial," gumamnya sambil mengusap surai kehitamannya dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun, kau baik?" Suara khawatir seorang wanita terdengar dari balik pintu kamar diiringi ketukan pintu berulang. Baekhyun pun bangkit dari posisinya. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang kacau sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Dia memasang senyum manis, menyambut sang ibu.

"Ada apa ibu?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ada masalah,"

Sang ibu terdiam sejenak menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka kembali tertutup saat wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap terlihatcantik itu kembali berujar, "Jangan berbohong. Aku tidak akan percaya jika kau berkata 'tidak' padaku."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Berusaha memilih untuk berkata jujur atau membohongi ibu angkatnya ini. Namun saat matanya menatap tatapan sayang yang diberikan untuknya, Baekhyun pun menghela nafas. Kemudian menatap sang ibu dengan lembut, "Ya, ibu benar. Banyak yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun memilih opsi pertama.

Raut wajah Nyonya Byun berubah khawatir. Dia menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan menenangkannya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya mendapatkan sedikit kekuatan untuk melewati berbagai perasaan tak enak yang menyerbunya. Sebelah tangan sang ibu terangkat, mengelus punggung anak sulungnya penuh kasih. Baekhyun sendiri memilih memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan sang ibu yang sangat menyayanginya. Dia balas memeluk wanita itu erat. Entah kenapa dirinya ingin menangis saat ini. "Ingin bercerita?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba sang ibu. Dia melepaskan pelukan sang ibu. Mata keduanya bertubrukan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk mengangguk. Tanda bahwa dirinya ingin bercerita pada wanita tersebut.

Wanita paruh baya berparas cantik itu terkekeh kecil sesaat setelah Baekhyun selesai bercerita. Walau sebagian besar ceritanya sudah diketahui oleh Nyonya Byun, namun dia hanya ingin tahu melalui sudut pandang pemuda manis beriris sipit di depannya. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar melihat wajah kebingungan milik Baekhyun.

"Ibu? Ada yang salah dengan ceritaku?" Nyonya Byun semakin terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Dengan sisa tawa, wanita itu menggeleng lalu mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau mencintainya." ucap Nyonya Byun sebelum memilih untuk beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban ataupun respon yang akan diberikan oleh anak sulungnya tersebut. Yang terpenting, dirinya sudah memberikan dua kata untuk menyimpulkan seluruh cerita Baekhyun tadi.

Ya, semoga saja Baekhyun dapat menyadari dan mau menerima perasaannya dengan cepat.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi bingung. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika memahami maksud dari ucapan ibunya, "Mencintainya? Itu tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun mengelak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dengan kaki menghentak dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya kembali. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata untuk meluapkan rasa sebalnya. Baru sebentar dia membanting dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur, tiba-tiba ponsel putihnya yang masih sibuk melantunkan lagu terhenti dan tergantikan dengan bunyi panggilan masuk.

Dengan malas dan tanpa melihat _id _pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Baekhyun menjawab. "Halo?"

_"Apa benar ini Tuan __Baekhyun__?"_

Baekhyun mengernyit. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk tegak di atas kasur. "Ya. Dan kau?"

_"Saya dari pihak rumah sakit. Ingin menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang yang menyuruh Anda untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit Seoul secepatnya,"_

"Baik, terima kasih." Baekhyun mematikan sambungan. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa gerangan yang menyuruhnya, serta ada urusan apa hingga memanggilnya untuk datang ke rumah sakit pada hari libur seperti ini.

Meski Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti, Baekhyun tetap bangkit berdiri. Mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar dengan ponsel di tangan. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, merasa aneh karena suasana rumahnya yang sepi tidak seperti biasanya jika orang tuanya sedang berada di rumah. Dia mengedikkan kedua bahunya pelan, memilih untuk tidak perduli. Kini dirinya sedang ditunggu seseorang entah siapa di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Matanya beralih menatap ke arah meja di bawah televisi, lalu mengambil sebuah kunci yang diyakininya sebagai kunci mobil milik sang ayah.

"Aku pinjam mobilnya ayah." gumam Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju garasi dan mengemudikan mobil milik ayahnya keluar pekarangan rumah.

Berbagai pemikiran simpang siur di kepalanya. Berusaha memikirkan kemungkin yang paling masuk akal kenapa dirinya di panggil menuju rumah sakit. Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Baekhyun tidak menyadari dirinya telah tiba di tempat parkir pengunjung di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Sebelum dirinya berjalan memasuki gedung bernuansa putih dengan berbagai bau obat di dalamnya, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mengambil ponsel putihnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang akan dikirimkannya pada Kyungsoo, agar tidak perlu mencarinya, karena dirinya sedang ada urusan. Setelah menekan tombol kirim, Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana dan dia berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Tujuannya adalah meja resepsionis. Menanyakan perihal alasan dirinya dipanggil ke sini. Sang wanita di balik meja resepsionis tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya meminta tolong pada salah seorang perawat wanita untuk mengantarkannya ke suatu ruangan di rumah sakit tersebut. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit tidak suka melihat tingkah wanita di depannya karena tidak membalas ucapannya melainkan _malah _langsung meminta tolong pada seorang perawat.

Dengan wajah kesal, Baekhyun berjalan menuju _lift_ dengan perawat wanita di depannya menuju lantai delapan. Sesampainya di lantai delapan, Baekhyun dituntun menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu geser berwarna putih. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup saat ini. "Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun. Perawat yang mengantarkannya kini telah kembali melaksanakan tugasnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

Mata indahnya menatap pintu di depannya. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh lalu membuka pintu di hadapannya. Nafasnya tercekat saat itu juga saat melihat sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Di tubuhnya terpasang berbagai macam selang dan alat. Baekhyun terdiam kaku pada posisinya selama beberapa saat sebelum dengan tergesa dia berjalan menghampiri tempat dimana sosok pemuda terbaring dengan kulit yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _hyung_? Kau datang." sebuah suara sarat akan kesedihan mengintrupsi keterpakuan Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan pandanngannya hanya untuk menemukan Jongin yang duduk di atas sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Penampilan Jongin sangat berantakan dan kacau. Dan Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin _lah _yang telah memanggilnya ke sini.

"Ya," Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, "Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Hening.

Lalu mata Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Jongin baru saja menghela nafas dengan berat dan kasar, tampak frustasi. Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Kau lihat, Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang sekarat di sana," tangan Jongin terangkat, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur pasien di mana tubuh Chanyeol berada dan tepat berada di dekat posisi Baekhyun berdiri sekarang. "Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?!" Jongin tampak geram. Nafasnya tak teratur karena dirinya sudah diliputi amarah dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Jika sampai Baekhyun memberikan jawaban yang dapat menyulut emosinya lebih dari ini, maka jangan salahkan Jongin nantinya bila dia benar-benar lepas kendali.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap datar Jongin. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Jongin yang melihat hal tersebut mengerang. "Demi Tuhan. Byun Baekhyun! Kau itu manusia batu atau apa?" Jongin menjambaki rambutnya. Membuat rambutnya yang semula sudah berantakan semakin terlihat berantakan.

Kini berganti Baekhyun yang menghela nafas. Dia berdiri tetap di posisinya dengan tangan yang bersedekap. "Lalu?" Tanyanya ringan.

Jongin kembali mengerang, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala kecilmu itu. Yang terpenting, kembalilah menjadi Baekhyun yang manis karena kau tahu? Chanyeol _hyung _ada di sini semua karenamu!"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. Wajahnya menyiratkan wajah tak terima sama sekali. "Karenaku? Jangan asal berbicara Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun berdesis. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tertawa sarkatik sebelum balas menatap Baekhyun tak kalah tajam. Ini bukan Jongin yang biasanya. Jongin tampak berbeda. Mungkin inilah sosok sebenarnya seorang Kim Jongin jika seseorang berani menghancurkan atau melukai apapun yang disayanginya. Pemuda Kim itu maju dua langkah. Berdiri tegap dengan mata menatap nyalang ke arah Baekhyun

"Kau! Jika kau tidak menghindari dan menolak Chanyeol dengan bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Yeonhee, Chanyeol tidak akan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang. Dan yang terpenting dia tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat hebat,"

"Apa perduliku, huh? Itu hakku untuk menolaknya. Lagipula aku bukan _gay_, asal kau tahu," Baekhyun berujar dengan nada yang tajam. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tetaplah datar dan tampak tak perduli sama sekali.

Jongin menggeram. Dengan berang dia berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya menarik kerah baju Baekhyun. Jarak wajahnya sangat dekat satu sama lain. Jongin tampak sangat murka saat ini, tapi Baekhyun tetap santai dan tenang. "Jangan main-main denganku Baekhyun. Aku tidak perduli meskipun Chanyeol _hyung _mencintaimu, aku akan menghancurkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan Chanyeol _hyung _di kemudian hari!" Jongin berucap dengan suara rendah. Dirinya berusaha mati-matian menahan emosi. Tidak mungkin jika dirinya menghajar Baekhyun di sini. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dijauhi oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Matanya menatap Jongin dengan kilatan mengejek. "Kau pikir aku takut?" Baekhyun menepis kedua tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi masih memegang kerah bajunya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Menatap sekilas ke arah Jongin lalu Chanyeol, baru setelahnya dia berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo beserta Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di depan ruangan. Dahinya mengernyit. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana menoleh. Melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. "Mengunjugi Chanyeol?" ucap Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat tangan sebelah kirinya di tarik seseorang. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat tangan Kyungsoo _lah _yang telah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sekali. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti ini _hyung_,"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap tepat ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh Baekhyun sama sekali. "Kami tahu bahwa kau mencintai Chanyeol." ini suara Luhan. Pemuda beriris rusa itu berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

Wajah Baekhyun menggelap. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga wajah manisnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambut warna hitamnya yang terjatuh. Ketiga orang di sana tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang tengah ada di wajah Baekhyun. Mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. "Kalian..bisakah kalian berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Chanyeol?! Aku normal dan bukan _gay_!" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi. Tidak ada pancaran ceria seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan sang kakak, menggertakan giginya emosi. Ini pertama kalinya dia membenci kekeras kepalaan sang kakak. Dia benci melihat betapa _keukeuh_nya Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang _staight _padahal jelas-jelas sang kakak sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

"Berhenti bertingkah keras kepala! Kau tahu _hyung_? Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu dan ingin terus bersamamu?" Kyungsoo menarik nafas sebelum kembali berujar, "Apa ada orang seperti Chanyeol selain orang tua kita yang selalu menomor satukan dirimu? Apakah ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dibanding dirinya sendiri? Apakah ada orang yang rela mengalah demi memenuhi keegoisanmu sejak dulu? Asal _hyung_ tahu, jika Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu dengan tulus, aku sangat yakin saat ini Chanyeol sudah berbahagia dengan gadis maupun pria lain. Tapi dia lebih memilihmu, memilih orang yang tidak pernah mau melihatnya hanya karena keegoisannya yang tidak ingin dinilai sebagai seorang _gay_. Kau bodoh _hyung_."

Perlahan suara Kyungsoo melemah. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun. "Pergilah jika itu yang Baek _hyung _mau. Tapi kuberitahu, hanya Chanyeol yang paling mengerti dan mencintaimu." Setelahnya, Kyungsoo beserta Luhan dan Sehun berjalan memasuki ruangan di mana Chanyeol berada. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku di posisinya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju parkiran. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil tanpa berniat untuk menjalankannya sama sekali. Pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi. Hati terdalamnya menyetujui apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo barusan. Chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan dia.._sepertinya_ dia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Setetes air mata jatuh, membasahi belah pipi kanan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun menangis dengan keras di dalam mobil. Menangisi kebodohannya yang selalu bertingkah egois hingga mengakibatkan Chanyeol terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**Welppp, jadi gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca? Kesel? Greget? Sedih? Zee sih kesel sendiri. WKWKWKKWK. Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan Zee yang updatenya kelewat lama. Sebagai permintaan maaf /lagi/, Zee double update kayak sebelumnya. Hehehe. **

**Buat Chanbaek's Kiddo, gapapa gapapa. Zee update 2chap jg karena ngaret banget updatenya :". Waduh, kalo kemaren baper, sekarang gmn? Kesel gak sm Baeknya? Eh buset, kalo ceye mati, nanti Baek sama siapa dong :(( . Makasihhh udah selalu review yaaaa. Seneng baca review-reviewnyaaa xD. Makasihhhhhh~~~ :***

**Buat deswitaaulia17, Makasihhhh yaaa :3**

**Makasihh juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca, favv, follow maupun review cerita ini yaaa :*. Udah gituuu aja. Babayyyyy~~**


End file.
